


Соловьиный остров

by Svengaly



Series: Контракты души [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: AUCиквел к «Контрактам души», «По ту сторону ночи»





	Соловьиный остров

**Author's Note:**

> AU  
> Cиквел к «Контрактам души», «По ту сторону ночи»

1  
– Вот он, Соловьиный. Обойдём кругом и высадимся в бухте, – сказал капитан, тыча раскуренной трубкой в сторону чёрной каменистой громады, выраставшей из воды прямо по курсу, подобно исполинскому айсбергу.

«Как будто его можно не заметить, – подумал Шеклболт. – Должно быть, нет на свете острова, название которого настолько бы ему не подходило. Вороний, так его следовало бы назвать».

Скалы острова упирались в белёсое небо; вокруг вились морские птицы: чёрными точками – бакланы, белыми снежинками – чайки и альбатросы; с пронзительными стонами падали они с высоты, подныривая под стеклянные изгибы волн, и снова взмывали вверх с серебристыми рыбьими тушками в хищных клювах.

Даже издали было видно, как стремительно неслось течение у подножия утёсов; с грозным бормотанием там клокотали и кипели десятки водоворотов.

– Счастье, что нет волнения, – заметил капитан. – Море здесь редко бывает таким спокойным.

Аластор Хмури, зелёный, как молодая травка, недоверчиво взглянул на него.

– Спокойным?! Что же тут бывает в ураган?

– Не нашлось ещё человека, – вмешался в разговор шкипер, – который сумел бы благополучно провести лодку в бурную погоду хотя бы и в полумиле от этого места. Господь спаси и помилуй того, кто в шторм подпадет в этот котел. Как услышишь колокол – считай, ты покойник.

– Видели отмель неподалёку от берега? Там раньше стоял город, – пояснил капитан. – Потом море наступило, и город ушёл под воду. В сильный шторм ветер обнажает отмель, и слышно, как звонит колокол на городском соборе.

Шеклболт почувствовал, как по спине бежит озноб. Сырой ветер пронизывал насквозь: как только остров показался на горизонте, согревающие заклинания прекратили действовать. Ни одному из исследователей, изучавших остров Соловьиный, так и не удалось объяснить, отчего на острове не действует магия, но это было так; и вместо того, чтобы аппарировать на Соловьиный, пришлось добираться до него на ялике.

Суденышко, то скатываясь в ложбину между волнами, то взмывая вверх на лоснящемся, пенистом гребне, приближалось к цели, и чёрная стена нависла над головами людей, словно нож гильотины.

Ялик повернул за уступ, и заскользил к небольшой гавани. Здесь берег сделался более пологим, и можно было разглядеть тоненькую нить тропинки, ведущую вверх по склону.

– А где же пристань? – спросил Шеклболт капитана.

– Вон там, – тот небрежно указал на скалистый обрыв. – Видите?

Присмотревшись, Шеклболт с трудом различил выступающую площадку, перед которой теснились волны прибоя.

– Что за чертовщина? – рыкнул мигом пришедший в себя Хмури. – Да этот камень не больше суповой тарелки!

– Море-то спокойное, – серьёзно повторил капитан. – Запросто высадитесь.

Зелёная физиономия Хмури медленно приобрела бурый оттенок.

– Лонгботтом же как-то высаживался, – заметил Шеклболт без особой убежденности.

– Да уж, каждую ночь сюда таскался, – проворчал шкипер. – А я вам скажу – дьявольское это место. Парень разбудил зло, что здесь таилось; от этого все беды и пошли. И где он теперь, этот ваш Лонгботтом? Да если кто моего мнения спросит…

– Твоего мнения, Энди Макферсон, никто не спрашивает, – сурово оборвал монолог капитан. – Вот как спросят, тогда и расскажешь, отчего все беды пошли.

Кто-то из молодых гребцов хихикнул. Те, что постарше, молчали и, кажется, в душе соглашались со шкипером.

Как только якорь зацепился за грунт, двое гребцов выпрыгнули на берег и быстро закрепили шкоты на единственном деревце, пытавшемся жить на голой скале. Нос ялика с треском бился о плиту, и Шеклболт содрогнулся, представив, что будет с его костями, если он оступится и нога окажется между бортом и камнем.

Хмури выскочил на пристань, огляделся и зашевелил губами.

– Что? – крикнул Шеклболт.

В грохоте водяных валов, человеческий голос казался слабым, будто комариный писк.

– Кто пойдёт с нами наверх? – завопил Хмури в ответ. Шеклболт едва его расслышал.

– Энди! – зычный голос капитана перекрыл яростный рокот волн.

Шкипер стоял, озираясь, и теребил серебряный амулет, болтающийся на шее. По лицу его было видно, что наверх он не поднимется, если только его не поволокут силой, предварительно оглушив.

– Я пойду с ними, а ты оставайся здесь, – рыкнул капитан, – пригляди за нашей калошей. Смотри, чтоб местные чайки её не увели!

Гребцы, выбравшиеся из ялика, дружно захохотали. Шкипер, насупившись, собрался было ответить, но вдруг охнул и указал наверх. Все обернулись. Белая птица с раздирающим душу воплем падала камнем прямо на группку людей. Она ударила крыльями Аластора Хмури, и тот, пошатнувшись, готов был уже рухнуть вниз, в брызжущую пеной, оскаленную каменную пасть, если бы Шеклболт не подхватил его.

– Чайки?! – взвизгнул Энди. На секунду грохот воды смолк, и слова его прозвучали отчетливо и резко. – Не чайки, а дьяволы – вот кто летает тут, прикидываясь птицами!..

Он говорил еще, но шум набежавшего вала и окрик капитана прервали его тираду.

– Довольно болтовни! Я бы подумал, что тебя родила зайчиха, Энди, если бы не был знаком с твоей мамашей. Тебе бы больше пристало носить юбку, чем ей. Алек, Николас, пошли за мной.

Гребцы неохотно повиновались. Неожиданное нападение птицы, видно, напугало и их.

Подъем был утомителен. Когда тропинка, наконец, закончилась, все выбились из сил, и некоторое время стояли, переводя дух и разглядывая унылый пейзаж: валуны, жёсткий вереск, рощицы перекрученных деревьев, ближе к центру острова превращавшихся в низкорослый лес. Вдалеке над зарослями возвышалось приземистое здание, сложенное из серых каменных плит.

– Нам туда, – Хмури решительно направился в сторону здания.

Остальные зашагали за ним. Вскоре они уже шли по лесу. Жуткая тишина стояла в нем – лишь шум прибоя невнятным рокотом докатывался издалека, да ветер с шорохом выгибал искалеченные ветви, – и казалось, будто они попали в одну из тех жутких сказок, до которых так охочи дети.

Хмури заговорил, пытаясь разрушить гнетущее безмолвие.

– Что за странная мысль – назвать остров Соловьиным. Тут, наверное, от первого дня творения не побывало не то, что соловья, а и соловьиного перышка.

– Здесь все берега изрезаны пещерами, – пояснил капитан. – Вода источила остров, понаделала в нем ходов изнутри, будто в раковине. В часы прилива вода заполняет трещины и гроты, а с отливом уходит, и тогда остров поёт и стонет. В ясную погоду, когда ветер дует с моря, можно услышать эти песни, переливчатые, точно и вправду соловьиные трели. Вот остров и назвали – Соловьиный.

Внезапно лес закончился – только что заросли сплетались так густо, что можно было увидеть лишь участок тропы под ногами, и вот деревья расступились, открывая взорам широкую прогалину, покрытую густой травой, нежданно роскошной в этом суровом краю. Посреди прогалины припало к земле каменное строение, похожее на пустой панцирь гигантской черепахи – младшей дочки той черепахи, что держит на спине трёх слонов и всю Землю в придачу.

– Говорят, тут раньше обитали Белые колдуньи, – заметил капитан. – Никто уже не помнит, кто они были такие, только имя и осталось.

С крыши здания сорвалась птица и сделала неспешный круг над головами незваных гостей; те примолкли. Птица снизилась, и Шеклболт невольно пригладил волосы, которых коснулось волна воздуха, разрезаемого крыльями. Хмури напрягся.

– Если эта тварь нападёт на меня, – сказал он нарочито громко, – пусть пеняет на себя; я ей шею сверну.

Птица издала хриплый насмешливый вопль и по спирали поднялась в чистое бледное небо.

Шеклболт передёрнул плечами и склонился над бьющим из расселины в камне ключом. Широкие резные листья растений, укрывающих родник, шевелил ветер, и Шеклболту показалось, что это не тени бегут по воде, а сам остров смотрит на него циклопьим оком, смаргивая время от времени.

– Лонгботтома здесь нашли? – спросил он Хмури.

– Угу, – ответил тот, зачем-то понизив голос.

– Капитан, – один из матросов выступил вперед. – Мы тут потолковали и решили, что надо отсюда уходить.

Капитан прищурился.

– Значит, вот вы как решили? – проговорил он медленно, и шея его налилась краской.

Матрос попятился.

– Пусть идут, – поспешно сказал Шеклболт, – они нам не нужны.

Хмури ядовитой усмешкой показал, что он думает о начальнике, не способном справиться с парочкой взбунтовавшихся подчиненных.

Краем глаза Шеклболт увидел, как за деревьями мелькнул белый силуэт. Он резко обернулся. Нет, должно быть, птица взлетела, или случайный отблеск света смутил его.

– …ноги вашей не будет в моей команде! – капитан выдохнул все, что накопилось у него на душе, и лиловый цвет на его щеках медленно поблёк.

Матрос глядел на него исподлобья, виновато, но нераскаянно. Второго нигде не было видно, и Шеклболт с усмешкой подумал, что тот решил не вступать в пререкания, а попросту поставить капитана перед фактом своего отсутствия.

– А ну, стой, – гаркнул Хмури, кидаясь в заросли с неожиданной быстротой.

Шеклболт подумал, что Аластор обращается к беглому матросу, но в следующий миг увидел сквозь частокол деревьев тонкую девичью фигурку в белом; светлые волосы падали до пояса.

Девушка повернулась и пошла прочь прежде, чем Хмури приблизился к ней.

– Господи помилуй, это ещё что за девица? – пропыхтел капитан, присоединяясь к погоне. – И как она здесь очутилась?

«Отличный вопрос, – подумал Шеклболт на бегу. – А если б ты дал на него ответ, было бы совсем хорошо».

Четверо мужчин ломились сквозь подлесок с хрустом и треском; тонкие стволы, крепкие, словно сталь, хватали их за одежду, девушка же скользила впереди с легкостью рыбки, плывущей среди водорослей.

Лес закончился, растрёпанные преследователи оказались на берегу, поросшем свистящей под ветром травой; вытирая исцарапанные лица, они озирались по сторонам, но не видели ничего, кроме неба и серо-зелёного моря внизу. Голова кружилась от бесконечности панорамы. В такие минуты человек понимает, как мало места занимает он на огромной поверхности планеты.

– Где же она? – выразил всеобщее недоумение Хмури.

Слева, из-за выступавшего клином нечастого леса, послышался смех; ветер подхватил его, будто перо, и унес в океан.

Молча, без прежнего азарта, пошли они на звук, и странная картина представилась их взгляду, когда деревья остались позади. Все те же море и небо служили декорацией нелепой и пугающей сцене: пропавший матрос невесть как очутился на этом обрыве, он пятился, закрывая лицо руками, а перед ним плясало и хохотало то существо, что они приняли за девушку. Оно вертелось волчком в веселом исступленье, и вскрикивало, и хлопало в ладоши, белая одежда трепетала, как парус, взлетали и падали пряди волос, конечности изгибались под странными, невозможными для человека углами. Оно не приближалось к матросу, но даже издалека было видно, какой ужас внушает ему эта пляска без музыки, под аккомпанемент волн, ударяющих о скалы так, что вздрагивала земля под ногами.

– Николас! – крикнул капитан, разрушая жуткое очарование минуты.

Матрос дёрнулся, как от удара, и стал пятиться быстрее. Шеклболт увидел, что с каждым шагом тот приближался к подлинной и грозной опасности: до края обрыва оставалось не более трех шагов.

– Молчите, не пугайте его, – он схватил капитана за рукав.

Однако было поздно: тонкий волос, на котором держался потрясённый рассудок матроса, лопнул, и он бросился бежать от существа, заходящегося в нечестивом веселье. Прижав ладони к глазам, ослеплённый, он на миг задержался над обрывом, и, прежде чем потрясённые зрители успели подумать: «Не надо!», опрокинулся в пустоту; отчаянный вопль потонул в грохоте прибоя, и в тот же миг исчез жуткий призрак.

Громадный вал ударил в берег белыми рогами, клочья пены взлетели к холодному солнцу, и наступила тишина.

 

 

2

 

…повернулся и ушёл.

И ведь знаешь – это игра, демонстрация протеста (тряхнул белыми волосами, надменно задрал подбородок – «плебей», «полукровка»), и он вернется, – точнее, позволит вернуться тебе, – но всё равно больно. Больно всё равно, потому что к некоторым вещам привыкнуть невозможно. Потому что, если надрезать кожу ножом, а потом заживить заклинанием, и снова надрезать – тело не привыкнет. Так и тут: отрезают по живому, потом – короткая передышка, чтоб поджило («Тебе больно? Дай, поцелую»), и снова – тот же надменный взгляд, и тот же разворот на каблуках, и то же хлопанье двери. Всегда громко – чтобы весь мир слышал, как он тобой недоволен.

Это называется «моральный садизм», сказала бы разумница Гермиона, поделись ты с ней своим печальным опытом интимной жизни. Нет, только этого ещё не хватало: разумницы Гермионы, состоящей в счастливом браке, и её понимающего взгляда. Они всегда вместе – она и её понимающий взгляд. Это сочувствие, смешанное с изрядной долей неосознанно-самодовольного превосходства («Что же нам с тобой делать, Гарри?») – тоже стальная штучка из набора «Маленькие радости маркиза де Сада». Как же люди любят втыкать иголки и булавки в ближнего своего. Иногда кажется, что весь мир – это мешок, набитый иголками и булавками.

Люциус однажды попробовал на нем такую забаву: оттянул ему кожу на плече, извлёк будто из воздуха длинную толстую иглу, ловко, словно престидижитатор, раз – и проткнул. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, Гарри развернулся и врезал Люциусу так, что тот слетел с кровати. Никогда не видел у человека совершенно круглых глаз. Гарри тогда не выдержал – расхохотался. После этого они не разговаривали… восемь дней, шесть часов и сорок три минуты. Это точно – случайно поглядел на часы, когда Люциус, шипя, как разъяренная гадюка, вылетел из спальни. Посмотрел не для того, чтобы время узнать, а просто надо же было куда-то смотреть.

Гарри потом долго чувствовал себя виноватым. Да, вот так: виноват был Люциус, а виноватым себя чувствовал Гарри. Почему? А потому что реальность рядом с Люциусом выворачивается наизнанку подобно перчатке, и кажется: всё, что он делает – правильно и уместно.

На обвинение «У тебя нет принципов» с усмешкой отвечает: «У меня есть принципы. Просто они несколько отличаются от общепринятых». Лечит тебя иглоукалыванием от излишнего оптимизма и прочей joy de vivre *, и очень недоволен, когда ты отказываешься играть роль подушечки для булавок.

Есть в нем эта червоточинка, сладкая тьма, которую Гарри не допускал выйти наружу, не допускал к себе, но втайне – признайся себе – да, наслаждался сознанием того, что она есть, играл мыслью о ней, как ребенок – спичками, и при том ненавидел её страстно. Он всегда знал о её приближении: Люциус становился нервным, терял свое ледяное высокомерие, метался, злился, зрачки его расширялись от Жажды. Потом он исчезал, иногда надолго. Возвращался умиротворённый, ласковый, словно леопард, нажравшийся сырого мяса. При мысли об этом «мясе» Гарри начинало тошнить. Вместо того чтобы пользоваться редкими хорошими минутами Люциуса, он сам искал ссоры, сатанея от ревности и от стыда за свою ревность; от жалости к несчастным, принужденным удовлетворять Жажду его возлюбленного, и ненависти к ним.

Ушёл, и прекрасно. И не возвращайся. Довольно с меня, не хочу. Хоть бы ты и вовсе умер – слёзы не пролью по тебе.

Ох, черт, как больно.

– И поделом. Смотри, куда идешь, – раздался Глас Небесный.

Гарри, оторопев, остановился.

– Знаешь, Гарри, – сердито продолжала Тонкс, – когда твой напарник ведет себя так, словно земную жизнь пройдя до половины, он очутился в сумрачном лесу, это ещё полбеды. Но когда он принимает тебя за одно из деревьев – уже хуже.

– Почему? – Гарри огляделся.

Вот дверь в твой собственный кабинет. Вот Тонкс, которая вышла из этого кабинета. А вот ты сам, который едва не сбил с ног Тонкс, вышедшую из кабинета.

Здравствуй, реальность.

– Потому, – развила свою мысль Тонкс, – что дереву, может, и безразлично, когда на него налетают с разбегу. А я – девушка хрупкая, мне такое обращение не по душе.

– Прости, я ещё не проснулся. – Привычная ложь, привычное начало дня.

– Если ты жалости моей боишься, так мне тебя не жаль, – Тонкс поджала губы. – Видели глазки, что покупали – теперь ешьте, хоть повылазьте.

– Люблю тебя за душевную чуткость, – вздохнул Гарри. – А позвольте узнать, глубокоуважаемая, чем это вы занимались в моём кабинете с утра пораньше?

– Искала вас, глубокоуважаемый, и нашла бы, если бы вы не приходили с утра попозже. Начальство хочет нас видеть.

– Хорошо, что только видеть, – философски отозвался Гарри.

– О, Мерлин, нет пределов человеческой пошлости, – Тонкс благочестиво возвела глазки к небу. – Седины Дамблдора должны внушать тебе лишь благоговейный трепет, мальчик мой, потому попридержи-ка свои вольные ассоциации. Кстати, тебе не интересно узнать, по какому поводу он нас вызывает?

– Не сомневаюсь, что ты не оставишь меня в неведении, – сухо ответил Гарри.

– Оставлю, потому как сама не в курсе дела. Но подозреваю, что нам предстоит командировка в Корнуэлл.

– Надеюсь, не связанная с Йаг-Соготом, – Гарри поморщился. – Самое мерзкое дело за всю мою биографию, хоть в анамнезе у меня немало грязи.

– Нет, я думаю, это касается случая с девушками из той деревни… как она называется? Из Гленноха.

– Ах да, – Гарри задумался. – Однако насколько я помню, в этом деле нет состава преступления. Больше похоже на эпидемию. Никаких признаков наведения порчи или нападения вампира, только слабость, странные припадки и провалы в памяти – явно какое-то заболевание. Здравствуйте, Долиш.

Аврор вежливо отступил, пропуская их к выходу, и кивнул в ответ на приветствие.

– Медики говорят, что состояние больных ухудшается с каждым днем, они так изнурены, словно во время своих припадков камни таскают, – заметила Тонкс.

– А они таскают?

– Да ну тебя. Я как-то наблюдала за одной из них во время приступа.

– Зачем?

– Аластор просил, – Тонкс пожала плечами. – Та девушка просто напевала и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. А наутро она была так слаба, что головы от подушки не могла оторвать. И с остальными то же самое. Припадки происходят каждую ночь, никакими зельями и чарами предотвратить их не удается.

– Та, за которой ты наблюдала, потом ничего не вспомнила?

– Никто из них ничего не помнит. Такое впечатление, что их души просто исчезают из нашего мира… вот она была – и нету, – задумчиво произнесла Тонкс. – Боязнь зеркал – это единственный ключ. Которым, впрочем, пока ничего не открыли. Никакого проку от этого Мунго. Та, что осталась в Инверэри под наблюдением мадам Мераль…

– Племянница мужа Макгонагалл ?

– Угу. Так вот, она себя чувствует нисколько не хуже пациенток наших драгоценных колдомедиков. Я бы даже сказала, лучше. Впрочем, дело, может быть, и не в этих девушках, а в Лонгботтоме.

Тягостное воспоминание ярко и невыносимо встало перед глазами Гарри: вялое, дрожащее, студенистое существо на больничной койке; голова трясётся, как у дряхлого старика; глаза пусты, и лишь на самом дне зрачков таится пережитый ужас.

– Ведь его нашли на Соловьином острове, а остров лишь узким проливом отделен от Инверэри и Гленнох.

– Хмури и Кингсли уже занимаются этим делом, – заметил Гарри.

– Да, но начальство волнуется, а когда начальство волнуется, ты тоже не останешься равнодушен... А в чем собственно дело, Гарри? Отличная перспектива – выехать на пару дней за город. Морской воздух, дивные пейзажи, никаких Упивающихся с Авадами и мерзких культов. Пообщаемся с Макгонагалл, отдохнём.

– Если бы это было так, то это ещё ничего, – пробормотал Гарри. – Если бы ничего, то так бы оно и было. А так как оно не так, так оно и не эдак – такова логика вещей.

– Эээ, – ответила озадаченная Тонкс, и Гарри понял, что произведений Льюиса Кэрролла на её книжных полках нет.

Рон встретил их в приемной, радушно улыбаясь от уха до уха. Вообще же выглядел он бледно, полосатый жилет сидел идеально на похудевшей фигуре. Девочка у них с Гермионой уродилась горластая, с отличными лёгкими оперной певицы, и отчего-то очень нервно реагировала на применение заглушающих чар, так что счастливые родители превратились в тени, страдающие вечным недосыпанием и вздрагивающие от малейшего шороха. Близнецов пришлось отправить к деду с бабкой. Гарри как-то по наивности согласился остаться у молодых Уизли на выходные, и ночёвка эта заставила его особенно остро прочувствовать прелести безбрачия. Люциус, наткнувшись в одном из стихотворений Гарри на строчку «А дети, вы знаете сами – кричат!», засмеялся и сказал, мол, Драко младенцем орал так, что приходилось накладывать заклинания на дверь детской и на дверь спальни, но уснуть всё равно было невозможно: крики записывались на подкорку и продолжали звучать у вас в ушах даже после того, как сам источник звука оказывался надёжно изолирован; и что первые полгода он ненавидел своего наследника всеми фибрами души.

А Гарри тогда сказал…

– Мальчик мой дорогой!

Дамблдор широко распахнул руки, обозначив безмерность своей радости от этой встречи, однако обниматься не стал, а быстренько уселся в кресло. Тонкс намёк на объятия не полагался, и она удостоилась лишь лучезарной приветственной улыбки.

Всю дальнюю стену кабинета занимало магическое окно. За огромным панорамным стеклом простиралась плоская, немыслимо яркая пустыня, на горизонте громоздились обглоданные ветром скалы. Во всё небо полыхал кровавый закат. Пейзажа красивее и страшнее Гарри ещё не видал.

Дамблдор поворошил пергаменты на столе. Пылающее небо отражалось в его очках, из-под кустистых седых бровей рассыпались багровые искры.

– Чаю?

Тонкс с энтузиазмом согласилась, Гарри вежливо кивнул.

Он ожидал увидеть Рона, однако с тяжело груженым подносом вошла прехорошенькая юная ведьмочка в мантии, строгий покрой которой искупался прозрачными вставками, расположенными в стратегических местах.

«Ого!» – подумал Гарри.

Ведьмочка сверкнула белыми хищными зубками в улыбке, очень похожей на дамблдорову, и удалилась.

– Вы, наверное, теряетесь в догадках, для чего я вас пригласил, – интригующим тоном начал Дамблдор.

Тонкс изобразила на лице чрезвычайную заинтересованность. Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как огромная птица парит за окном на фоне плоского алого солнца. Птица опустилась ниже и оказалась драконом. Краски заката преломлялись в зеркально-гладких чешуйках, и дракон сверкал подобно огненному облаку или падучей звезде.

– Восхитителен, не правда ли? – Дамблдор поглядел на дракона с гордостью сродни отцовской. – Рубеус был от него в восторге.

Очки Дамблдора вновь сверкнули красным, и Гарри понял, что министр переходит к делу.

– Минерва посоветовала ему обратиться в министерство за помощью после того, как на берег выбросился четвёртый морской конь. Последний случай подобного рода описан в анналах шестнадцатого века. Минерва и Рубеус подозревают, что кто-то – или что-то – выгоняет морских коней на скалы.

– Это невозможно! – воскликнула Тонкс.

– Нет, дорогая Нимфадора, – поправил её Дамблдор, – это всего лишь маловероятно. Но возможно. Невозможных вещей на свете вообще немного. Вам может показаться, что это происшествие незначительное, но сдаётся мне, за ним скрывается нечто большее. Займитесь этим, друзья мои.

Вот и отлично. Уехать в Корнуэлл, сменить обстановку, заняться настоящим делом, наконец, вместо нудных отчетов и писанины, так любезной сердцу чиновников… и не слоняться по пустой квартире, бросаясь в гостиную всякий раз, как в камине треснет уголёк.

– Минерва и её супруг пригласили вас пожить у них, пока будет продолжаться расследование.

– У них собралось большое общество, – улыбаясь, сказала Тонкс. – Аластор, Кингсли, семья Димсдейла, мадам Мераль…

– И ещё приезжает младший брат Ангуса Димсдейла с супругой, – подхватил Дамблдор. – Кстати, Гарри, ты с ней хорошо знаком. Ты ведь помнишь эту милую девушку, Чоу Чанг? Минерва пишет, она превратилась в настоящую красавицу. Жаль только, с мужем у неё нелады.

Дракон завис, разглядывая гребнистую поверхность земли, упал камнем, сложив перепончатые крылья, и снова взмыл с отчаянно бьющейся тварью в когтях.

Дамблдор проникновенно улыбался.

Гарри смотрел на дракона и перекатывал, как горошину, мысль: что подумает Люциус, когда узнает (а вопрос в данном случае стоит именно так – «когда», а не «если») о командировке Гарри в Богом забытое захолустье и об одновременном приезде туда – какое совпадение! – первой любви Гарри, по совместительству – настоящей красавицы, и всё это как раз после их сокрушительной ссоры.

На собственном опыте Гарри прочно усвоил две вещи. Первое – Люциус не верит в совпадения. Второе – он никогда и ни о ком не думает хорошо.

Дракон уселся на большой валун как раз напротив окна и принялся азартно, со смаком выдирать внутренности у злополучной твари. Тварь билась, но поделать ничего не могла.

Такая у неё была планида – сдохнуть в муках на глазах у изумлённой публики.

 

3

 

Ветер налетел со стороны моря, покрутился, с любопытством рассматривая горожан со всех сторон, нагляделся – ничего особенного – и умчался обратно в океан, оставив привкус соли на губах и ощущение свободы в сердце. В городе совсем не то: воздух пахнет мёрзлым железом, и обломок луны висит в небе, как разбитый фонарь.

– Замок, – с удовольствием сказала Тонкс.

Угрюмое двухэтажное здание из серого камня очень походило на замок, особенно, если вспомнить шпили Хогвартса, но так радостно улыбалась на небе заря, такими чисто вымытыми розовыми пальчиками трогала нелепую круглую башню, что Гарри охотно подтвердил – да, мол, замок.

Солнце невысоко поднялось над горизонтом, и Гарри был уверен, что за гранитными воротами они с Тонкс никого не увидят. Однако во дворе даже в этот ранний час оказалось довольно людно, а над всеми возвышался большой и лохматый, похожий на добродушного медведя Хагрид.

– Гарри! – взревел Хагрид; от его густого хохота суетящиеся вокруг домовые эльфы приседали и закрывали лапками уши в притворном ужасе.

Великан сграбастал Гарри и прижал его к своей могучей груди.

– Хагрид! – прохрипел полузадушенный Гарри, – я тоже рад тебя видеть… только отпусти меня, ради Мерлина!

Великан с неохотой поставил его на чисто выметенный булыжник, и Гарри с наслаждением впустил воздух в смятые, как два бумажных пакета, лёгкие. Тонкс любовалась приветственным ритуалом, предусмотрительно отойдя на несколько шагов.

– Гарри! Нимфадора!

Навстречу уже спешили две женщины, укутанные в яркие пледы. Гарри улыбнулся румяной, оживленно блестевшей глазами Минерве Димсдейл, урожденной Макгонагалл. Она выглядела удивительно моложаво, особенно рядом с сурового вида старухой, величественно вышагивающей у неё в кильватере.

– Так это и есть Поттер?

Старуха отступила на шаг и критически оглядела Гарри с ног до головы. Осмыслила увиденное и снова оглядела – на этот раз с головы до ног.

Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся, преодолевая желание одернуть мантию.

– Худой какой, – разочарованно хмыкнула старуха.

Гарри немедленно захотелось сделаться таким, каким в старухином представлении надлежало быть победителю Волдеморта: брутальным, основательным мужчиной с героическим взглядом из-под сросшихся бровей. Увы, природа захотела по-другому.

Тонкс чихнула, и старуха перенесла внимание на неё. Тонкс заморгала, старуха вдруг смягчилась и даже улыбнулась слегка, и сразу запахло от нее по-домашнему: корицей и апельсиновой цедрой.

– Добро пожаловать в Инверэри, – торжественно сказала она. – Завтрак на столе. Пойдёмте… гости дорогие.

– Дак это, – вмешался Хагрид, – может, сначала зверей моих посмотрим, как они там.

Старуха повела бровью, Хагрид уменьшился в размерах, и даже лохматая шуба на его плечах сделалась смирной и приглаженной.

– Дак это… – пробормотал он. – Я что – я же не против… только коней бы посмотрели, и назад…

– После завтрака, – обронила старуха.

Макгонагалл, блестя лукавыми глазами, сделал широкий жест – идёмте.

– Ух, – шепнула Тонкс, и Гарри кивнул – сильна старуха.

Гарри почему-то ожидал увидеть обеденную залу с прокопчёнными потолочными балками, увешанную ржавым оружием, но столовая оказалась вполне современного вида помещением. Свет, врываясь в окна, с разлету ломался о решётчатые переплёты на десятки острых кусков, этими осколками был усыпан натёртый до зеркального блеска паркет и столовые приборы. Солнечные лучи вились в воздухе, заглядывая в тарелки, а то и вовсе бесцеремонно рассаживаясь на чьем-нибудь носу.

Гарри отродясь не бывал в Арктике, однако первое, что пришло ему на ум, когда он сбросил плащ на руки резво подскочившему эльфу: «арктическая стужа». В столовой было до того холодно, что казалось удивительным, как это собравшиеся за завтраком ещё разговаривают и движутся, а не застыли в анабиотическом оцепенении, и даже подумалось: жёсткие крахмальные складки скатерти отливают голубым не от синьки, а всё от того же холода. Гарри лязгнул зубами и невольно потянулся за сброшенным плащом, однако услужливый эльф уже утащил его неведомо куда.

Гарри увидел Димсдейла, рядом с ним сидел темноглазый мужчина приятной наружности, видимо, его брат. Хмури и Шеклболт поприветствовали Гарри и Тонкс кивками. Ещё двое – мужчина и женщина, сидевшие к Гарри спиной, не обернулись при появлении новых гостей.

Минерва уселась по правую руку от своего супруга, указав Поттеру на пустующий стул рядом. Старая хозяйка («вдовствующая королева», — подумал Гарри) удалилась на противоположный конец стола, уводя за собой Хагрида и Тонкс.

– Как поживаете, мистер Поттер? – Димсдейл приветливо улыбался.

– Прекрасно, – кратко ответил Гарри. – А вы?

– О, лучше не бывает, – Димсдейл поглядел на жену, и та застенчиво опустила глазки. Гарри с трудом подавил улыбку.

– Позвольте вам представить моего брата Джона, – продолжал Димсдейл.

Брат Джон вежливо пожал протянутую руку, но особого восторга по поводу знакомства не выразил.

«Sic transit gloria mundi» **, – смиренно подумал Гарри.

Холод, пройдясь по поверхности кожи мурашками, впитался в тело, и теперь Гарри чувствовал, что самые кости его трясутся мелкой дрожью. Димсдейл, поглядев на посиневшего гостя, плеснул в рюмку золотистой жидкости из графинчика и предложил:

– Выпейте, сразу согреетесь.

– Что это? – спросил Гарри, подозрительно принюхиваясь.

– Виски, – отвечал радушный хозяин.

– Нет, что вы, – заотказывался Гарри, – с утра! Мне ещё работать.

– Да что тут пить-то? – удивился Джон Димсдейл такому малодушию.

Гарри вздохнул и выпил. Едкая жидкость обожгла горло, в голове сразу зашумело, но действительно сделалось теплее.

«Интересно, сколько эти люди пьют вечером, если начинают с раннего утра?» – подумал он. Конечно, в таких условиях комфортно было бы только полярному медведю, но неужели нельзя натопить комнату пожарче? Очевидно, столь простое решение проблемы никогда не приходило им в голову.

Где-то за широкими плечами Хагрида отчаянно закашлялась непривычная к крепким спиртным напиткам Тонкс.

– Какого чёрта не растопить камин как следует? – тихо сказал человек рядом.

Повернув голову, Гарри недоуменно заморгал.

– Доброе утро, Билл.

Уизли безрадостно покосился на него и буркнул:

– Привет.

После чего принялся ожесточенно тыкать вилкой в прожаренный до металлического звона бифштекс.

– П’ивет, Га’и.

Из-за мужа, как из-за ширмы, выглянула Флёр, наклонив прелестную головку.

– Здравствуй, Флёр, – осторожно ответил Гарри, покосившись на Билла.

Тот ожесточенно жевал мясо, желваки ходили на скулах. Смотреть на Флёр было куда приятнее. Она коротко остригла волосы, и нежный стриженый затылок лишь подчеркивал ослепительный блеск её уверенной красоты.

– Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, – Гарри дипломатично обращался к обоим супругам.

– Мы п’иехали в заповедник. Билл инте’есуется мо’скими змеями, – объяснила Флёр.

– Конями, – сквозь зубы поправил её Билл.

– Но они вылитые змеи! А Джон п’игласил нас сюда, – точёным подбородком Флёр указала на упомянутого Джона. Тот скромно потупился. Флёр продолжала, грассируя с вызывающим изяществом:

– Мы познакомились с ним в Ев’опе и стали большими д’узьями. П’авда, Билл?

Флёр улыбалась невинно и безмятежно. Плечи Билли закаменели. Гарри отвёл глаза.

«Почему люди, когда-то любившие друг друга, так безжалостны, когда любовь уходит?» – подумал он с горечью.

Минерва поспешила вмешаться.

– Здесь действительно уникальная природа. Кроме заповедника морских коней, неподалёку есть исследовательский центр гербологов – травы, которые растут в здешних местах, не встречаются больше нигде в мире и поистине неоценимы при приготовлении некоторых зелий.

– Снейп, наверное, здесь просто живёт, – заметил Гарри.

– Да, он тут часто бывает, – ответил Димсдейл-старший. – Тем более что центром руководит его однокурсница. Они дружат. Но в последнее время чаще приезжает мистер Малфой.

Гарри вздрогнул и посмотрел на Минерву.

– Да, я довольно часто вижу Драко в окрестностях центра, – подтвердила та.

Только Драко мне ещё и не хватало для полного счастья, мысленно вздохнул Гарри. Все остальные уже здесь…

А кстати, где же обещанная Чоу? Так нечестно. Словно в ответ на его мысли, повеяло нежными духами, прошелестели шелка – рядом с Джоном Димсдейлом, лучшим другом Флёр Уизли, грациозно опустилась на стул его законная супруга; алебастровая тонкая шея клонится под тяжестью иссиня-чёрных волос, убранных в замысловатую прическу, на ярких губах – слабая улыбка. И вправду хороша.

Минерва сказала ей что-то вполголоса. Чоу подняла глаза и улыбнулась.

– Как приятно тебя видеть, Гарри, – высоким чистым голоском сказала она.

– Что вас так заде’жало, моя милая? – проворковала Флёр.

Чоу с вежливой змеиной улыбкой ответила:

– О, это всё моя причёска. Она отнимает столько времени…

Чёрные глаза насмешливо скользнули по стриженой головке.

– Да, ваша п’ичёска великолепна, до’огая, – верхняя губа Флёр застыла в неподвижной улыбке, – оча’овательно ста’инная… замечательно га’мони’ует с вашими на’ядами.

– Европейцы так легко поддаются веяниям моды, – посетовала Чоу в ответ. – На Востоке же считают, что истинное благородство заключается в постоянстве.

– Какая жалость, что ваш суп’уг, как ев’опеец, не в состоянии оценить всей п’елести постоянства, – не растерялась Флёр.

Чоу закусила губу и умоляюще поглядела на мужа, но тот лишь рассеянно скользнул по ней взглядом. Миссис Димсдейл собралась с силами и нанесла ответный удар:

– Надеюсь, что ваш супруг всё же ценит её, хоть он и европеец.

Билл побагровел; шрамы – белые на красном – показались уродливее обычного.

«Туше», – подумал Гарри.

– Кстати, о центре, – вовсе некстати сказал димсдейлова матушка с другого конца стола (Минерва вздохнула с облегчением), – эта Трего совершенно запустила дела.

– Вы чересчур пристрастны к ней, мама, – ответил Димсдейл.

– Пристрастна? Вовсе нет. – Гарри, наклонившись, увидел, как старуха надменно вскинула подбородок. – Всего лишь справедлива.

– Медея Трего – хороший специалист, – равнодушно заметил Джон Димсдейл. – Мама когда-то руководила этим центром, – объяснил он Гарри вполголоса. – Она просто ревнует.

– Чего стоит одна эта история с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, – продолжала старая дама. – Разве можно допускать, чтобы сотрудник ездил один такое место, да ещё по ночам.

– Мама, он же взрослый человек, – протянул Джон Димсдейл. – Даже ты не смогла бы ему запретить.

– Я этот центр разъясню, – пообещал Хмури, отрываясь от тарелки. – Сегодня же туда отправлюсь. Снейп, Малфой – прямо змеиное гнездо... ещё неизвестно, чем они там занимаются.

– Нет пределов человеческой глупости, – пробормотал Билл.

– Ты так хо’ошо это знаешь, п’авда, до’огой? – заметила Флёр.

«Я бы её убил, – решил Гарри. – Азкабан так Азкабан, убил бы».

Минерва поглядела на Флёр, точно собираясь отчитать её за недостойное поведение, однако соображения гостеприимства остановили её на всем скаку. Димсдейл кашлянул.   
Лишь сами участники маленького трагифарса нимало не смущались неловкой ситуацией. Флёр, склонив головку в нимбе коротких золотых кудрей, улыбалась с очаровательным бессердечием, и Гарри понял, почему она до сих пор жива: у кого поднялась бы рука на этого лживого ангела? Билл свирепо сопел. Чоу, потупив глаза с притворной кротостью, кромсала лосося на тарелке на кусочки не шире лепестка ромашки. Джон Димсдейл, упрямо выпятив челюсть, держался позиции вооружённого нейтралитета.

– Как здоровье вашей племянницы? – спросил Гарри у Димсдейла, утомившись неловким молчанием.

– Джанет намного лучше. Она даже хотела спуститься к завтраку, хотя вчера утром была совершенно больна. Мадам Мераль ей очень помогает.

– Не облегчила ей ни единого приступа, – заявила старая миссис Димсдейл со своего места.

Не так-то просто ей угодить, усмехнулся Гарри про себя. К счастью, мне ей угождать не придётся. Он украдкой покосился на Минерву. Та наливала мужу чай, и не обращала внимания ни на холод, ни на жужжание свекрови, ни на прочие мелкие бытовые неудобства.

Домовый эльф в дверях пискнул что-то вроде приветствия, Гарри обернулся, следуя за просиявшим взглядом Димсдейла. Хорошенькая бледная девушка в сопровождении мадам Мераль входила в столовую. Смущённая всеобщим вниманием, она склонила головку в короне светлых кос, прошелестела неразличимое приветствие и уселась рядом с бабкой.

Шеклболт поприветствовал девушку, а Хмури молча вздрогнул и выпучил на неё глаза, медленно наливавшиеся изумлением. Вилка, которую он так и не донёс до рта, шлепнулась в тарелку и мгновенно утонула в буром мясном соусе, но Хмури этого даже не заметил.

 

4

 

– Красавица! Глянь, Гарри, до чего же хороша-то!

– Гм, – сказал Гарри.

Маслянистая вода в бухте разошлась, как шёлк под ножом; длинная шея чудовища всё поднималась и поднималась над мелкой рябью волн, пока голова в воротнике костяных шипов не оказалась на уровне площадки, где стояли Хагрид, Гарри и Тонкс. Морской конь оглядел людей немигающими оранжевыми глазами, открыл пасть, усеянную рядами кинжально острых зубов, и издал неожиданно тонкий, несолидный вопль.

– Сейчас, моя девочка, красавица моя, – Хагрид засуетился, вытащил из ведра исполинских размеров треску и с усилием бросил ею в чудовище. Длинная шея мотнулась в сторону, лязгнули клыки, и трески не стало. Морской конь – точнее, кобыла, – встопорщил гребень и действительно сделался похож на лошадку с детского рисунка: крутой выгиб шеи, удлинённая голова, стоящая торчком огненно-красная грива – нечто среднее между зубцами на спине драконов и хрящеватым рыбьим «пером».

– Умница какая, – вдохновенно сказал Хагрид, и сделал руками жест, призванный донести до всех раз и навсегда, какая эта тварь красавица, умница, и как сильно Хагрид её любит.

Чудовище задумчиво покачивалось на месте, словно размышляя, не схватить ли Гарри поперёк туловища и не утащить ли его на дно бухты. Должно быть, Тонкс посетило схожее подозрение, потому что она нервно спросила Хагрида:

– А они на берег не выходят?

– Не, они водные животные. У них лап нет – плавники только. Не выходят они.

Хагрид вздохнул, с сожалением наблюдая за удаляющейся чешуйчатой красавицей.

– Вот, держу их тута, – объяснил он, указывая на неё и на пару присоединившихся к ней коней покрупней. – Это вот всё пораненные.

– Это они выбрасывались на берег? – Ветер швырнул Гарри в лицо веер мелких солёных брызг. Поттер снял очки и принялся протирать их полой мантии.

– Ага, – Хагрид грустно кивнул бородищей. – Чего с ними случилось – понять не могу. Как будто гонит их кто-то из моря.

– Ну что ж, – Гарри надел очки и взглянул на Тонкс. – Надо понаблюдать за ними… было что-нибудь общее между всеми этими случаями?

Хагрид недоумённо пошевелил бровями, и Гарри пояснил:

– Может, это случалось в полнолуние, или что-то в этом роде?

– Не, – Рубеус поскрёб в бороде. – Не, не в полнолуние. Но луна светила, точно, и море каждый раз было гладкое, прям стеклянное. И прилив был. Вот так оно – на приливной волне выскакивают, а обратно уж никак. Если б я не глядел за ними, так бы и задохлись на берегу. Утром прихожу – лежит уже который-нибудь на камнях, и глаза заводит.

– Они в каком-то определённом месте выбрасываются?

Один из морских коней вдруг стремительно направился к берегу, белая пена с весёлым шелестом летела за ним. У скалы конь прянул в воздух, мелькнула изумрудная чешуя, воздух свистнул о заточенный гребень. Конь изогнулся длинным телом, ловко уходя в воду, и плоским, как у гигантской мурены, хвостом бросил в людей изрядную порцию горькой воды. Тонкс задохнулась, вытирая мокрое лицо, Гарри выругался, Хагрид расхохотался и потряс шевелюрой, усеянной мелкими капельками.

– Вот озорник-то!

Озорник засвистел из глубины бухты, будто уличный мальчишка.

– Ага, в одном месте выскакивают, – Хагрид сделался серьёзен. – Там внизу, где море открытое. Пойдём, покажу.

Они спустились по крутой тропинке на песчаный берег, усыпанный чёрными гладкими валунами. Берег выгибался, подобно гигантскому луку, апекс дуги отмечала впадина, похожая на жёлоб. При полном приливе жёлоб наполнялся водой, и морской конь, разогнавшись, мог выскочить по нему на сушу, как корабль по стапелям соскальзывает с суши в воду. Блестящий округлый валун рядом с Тонкс зашевелился, та отпрянула, хватаясь за палочку. Валун широко зевнул и раскрыл круглые любопытные глаза.

– Кто это? – спросила Тонкс, присматриваясь к симпатичной усатой морде.

– Да тюлени, – снисходительно ответил Хагрид. – Лежбище у них тут.

– А морские кони их не едят? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

– Ну, – Хагрид засмущался. – Всяко бывает…

– Ну что ж, надо дождаться штиля и поглядеть, чем тут эти зверушки занимаются, – подытожил Гарри. – Пока нам сказать нечего… Дора?

– Да, – Тонкс неуверенно прищурилась на тюленя. – Мы пойдём, пожалуй. Как ты думаешь, Рубеус, какая погода будет вечером?

– Ветрено будет, – уверенно отвечал Хагрид. – А вот завтра как раз ветер уляжется.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Ну, раз ты так говоришь… вернешься с нами в Инверэри?

– Не, – отказался Хагрид. – У меня тут дел невпроворот. Может, к ужину загляну.

***

Гарри не любил зиму, хоть зима на этих зелёных холмах могла бы прийтись по душе любому. Солнце светило, обещая надежду, но холоден был этот свет, и острое нетерпение одиночества, желающего оказаться нарушенным, не давало покоя сердцу Гарри.

– Как грустно, – сказала вдруг Тонкс, глядя туда, где синяя ломаная линия невысоких гор подпирала чистое небо.

– Отчего тебе грустно, Дора?

– Здесь так красиво…. И мне некому сказать о том, что я чувствую сейчас.

– Скажи мне, – предложил Гарри.

– Нет, – покачала головой Тонкс. – Прости, Гарри, но сейчас мне хотелось бы говорить с другим.

– Я понимаю. Бывают места, где не хочется болтать пустяки со случайными людьми.

– Ты не случайный человек для меня, Гарри, но сейчас давай помолчим.

Поттеру вдруг показалось, что холодный зимний воздух выдавит ему лобную кость, как стекло, и хлынет внутрь, и тогда останется лишь вечное одиночество и глухая тоска.

За поворотом, у молодого дуба, стояла женщина в синем плаще. Её поза выражала ожидание. Гарри и Тонкс подошли ближе; отсюда уже виднелись круглая башня Инверэри и острый щипец крыши. Женщина, склонив голову и придерживая ворот плаща, шагнула им навстречу, и Гарри узнал Чоу.

– Гарри, – заломив тонкие брови, Чоу взглянула на Тонкс с невысказанной, но настойчивой просьбой. – Могу я поговорить с тобой?

– Разумеется.

– Увидимся в замке, Гарри.

Тонкс кивнула Чоу и пошла прочь. Гарри и его визави ожидали в молчании, пока яркий шарф Тонкс не скрылся за склоном холма. Тогда Гарри повернулся:

– О чём ты хотела поговорить со мной?

Чоу прерывисто вздохнула и стиснула руки на груди, на её лице смешивались тревога и нетерпение.

«Надеюсь, она не поведает мне о тайной страсти, от которой страдала все эти годы», – с беспокойством подумал Гарри.

– Гарри, – Чоу поглядела Поттеру в глаза.

«Вот оно», – сказал тот себе, предвидя тоскливое объяснение.

– Моей жизни угрожает опасность, – торжественно объявила молодая женщина.

Причудливая штука – человеческое сердце: не облегчение от того, что разговор не коснулся нежеланной темы, но колючка разочарования оцарапала самолюбие Гарри. Однако сообщение было не из тех, которые можно обойти.

– Кто тебе угрожает? – спросил Поттер, не особенно стараясь скрыть недоверие.

Чоу закусила губу.

– Конечно, я не думала, что ты поверишь мне. Мне никто не верит.

– Никто – это, надо полагать, Дамблдор.

Чоу вспыхнула.

– К кому ещё я могу обратиться? Я здесь чужая. Я пыталась рассказать Минерве, но она поглядела на меня, как на безумную, с жалостью – хорошо хоть, не с насмешкой. Директор… господин министр, по крайней мере, выслушал меня и обещал помочь хоть как-нибудь.

– Кто же пытается убить тебя? – Гарри задал вопрос мягко – в глазах молодой женщины плескался неподдельный страх.

– Флёр Уизли, – выплюнула Чоу.

Гарри захотелось одновременно рассмеяться, воскликнуть «Какая чепуха!» и сказать что-нибудь вроде «Это пройдет». Все эти желания он успешно подавил и произнес сдержанно:

– Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься.

– Гарри, поверь мне! – Чоу прижала кулачки к груди, в глазах стояли слёзы. – Она хочет убить меня и выйти замуж за Джона.

«Как скверно, – подумал Поттер, страдая. – Как-то помягче с ней надо».

– Почему ты так решила?

– У неё глаза убийцы, – прошептала Чоу.

Гарри вспомнил блистающий взгляд Флёр из-под томных век: эти глаза разили наповал, но рука её не следовала их примеру — разрушительница домашних очагов, да, но не убийца.

– Может, у тебя есть и другие доказательства?

Его терпеливый тон заставил Чоу покраснеть от досады.

– Будь они у меня, разве стала бы я искать защиты такими окольными путями? – вопрос отдавал полынной горечью. – Нет. Но мы с Джоном снимали квартиру в Париже, и Уизли часто бывали у нас. Точнее, бывала Флёр. Её муж не искал нашего общества, – прибавила она с горькой улыбкой. – Так вот, после каждого её посещения я заболевала, и чем дальше, тем сильнее делались приступы моей болезни. И ни один врач не мог сказать мне, что это такое!

«Ревность», – мысленно подсказал Гарри.

– Она отравляла меня! Но никто мне не верит. Когда я умру…

Голос Чоу пресёкся, она отчаянно всхлипнула.

– Я верю, верю! – вскрикнул Гарри, пытаясь предотвратить грядущую истерику.

– Нет, не веришь!

«Вот наказание», – подумал Гарри, и решительно пообещал:

– Я буду следить за ней. Уверен, что ты ошибаешься, но если нет, она получит по заслугам.

Чоу шагнула к Гарри и обняла его, вцепившись в его плечи и отчаянно всхлипывая. Поттер почувствовал, что мантия стала намокать, и понадеялся, что Чоу не высморкается ему в воротник. Он неловко повернул голову и краем глаза увидел человеческую фигуру на вершине нависающего над тропинкой холма. Солнечные лучи на миг вспыхнули в светлых волосах, и фигура исчезла.

***

…легко ли убедить этого человека хоть в том, что на дворе стоит зима? Такого упрямого сукина сына белый свет не видывал. Особенно же неприятно сознавать, что на этот раз размолвка произошла исключительно по вине Драко и совершенно, как говорится, на ровном месте, без всякого к тому повода со стороны Снейпа. Перебрав лишнего, следовало бы тихонько удалиться в свою комнату и проспаться. Не тут-то было: Драко припало на ум высказать Северусу всё, что накопилось у него на душе за несколько лет их далеко не безоблачного союза.

Один только взгляд Снейпа, когда Драко пошатнулся в дверях и уцепился за косяк, должен был привести его в чувство. Однако не привёл. И когда на бледных скулах запылали красные пятна, Драко должен был понять, что позволил себе недопустимое. Однако не понял.

Хмельная удаль несла его на волне, и окрыляло ощущение невиданной свободы, и всплывали какие-то давно истлевшие обиды, а к ним приплеталась уже совершенная ахинея. В краткий миг просветления Драко сам поразился околесице, несомой его бестолковым языком. Волна напоследок подняла кго на гребень, а затем с размаху шмякнула о каменно-жёсткую действительность. Драко до сих пор корчился от стыда и бессильного гнева, вспоминая унизительную сцену, последовавшую за этим. 

– Я живу в аду, – пробормотал Драко. – Я живу в аду. Я проклят.

Пола мехового плаща зацепилась за ветку. Драко остановился и очень аккуратно освободил плащ. После чего достал палочку и превратил куст, так некстати выросший у дороги, в огромный гриб-дождевик. Примерившись, Драко ткнул палочкой в губчатую, туго натянутую поверхность. Послышалось негромкое «пуф!», тонкие белые лохмотья разлетелись в разные стороны. Стало немного легче. Можно повернуть обратно и разговаривать с Медеей Трего тоном сугубо деловым и спокойным. Ведь и сама она – деловитая и спокойная, и Северус бывает в этом центре только по необходимости. А вовсе не потому, что у Медеи Трего походка пантеры и мохнатые ресницы. Она же старая, чёрт возьми – они учились вместе, и когда это было!

Холм круто уходил к небу, вниз с его гребня стекал ветер. Драко брёл по грудь в воздушном потоке, словно в быстрой реке. Наконец он очутился на макушке холма и поглядел вниз. Мир лежал под его ногами пёстрой и плоской картой, а у подножия, там, где изгибалась тропинка, обнимались два человека. Драко пригляделся и понял, что с этими людьми он знаком. По крайней мере, одного из них он знал очень хорошо, а относился к нему очень плохо.

– Отец, тебя ждёт небольшой сюрприз, – пробормотал он, и впервые за несколько тяжёлых, изматывающих недель на его губах появилась улыбка.

 

 

5

 

– Я тебе говорю, это была она, – хрипло убеждал Шеклболта Аластор Хмури.

– Да ведь она лежала в постели, под наблюдением мадам Мераль и Минервы, – рассудительно отвечал Шеклболт. – Что же, она перенеслась на остров по воздуху, подобно фее?

Хмури тяжело задумался, собрав кожу на лбу в складки.

– О чём вы? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– О племяннице Димсдейла, – охотно объяснил Шеклболт. – Аластор утверждает, что видел её на Соловьином и что это она напугала упавшего со скалы матроса.

Поистине, сегодня день открытий и прозрений, усмехнулся про себя Гарри.

Тем временем в доме началась непонятная беготня, хлопнули створки окна, выпустив облако встревоженных голосов. Домовый эльф с какой-то склянкой в руках внезапно соткался из воздуха прямо перед носом авроров, заставив их вздрогнуть, и тут же исчез снова. С крыльца спустилась Минерва и пошла через двор, беспокойно оглядываясь.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Гарри, когда она поравнялась с ним.

– У Джанет снова приступ. А мадам Мераль запропастилась куда-то, как на грех, – с досадой сказала Минерва.

– Я должен это видеть, – заявил Хмури.

– Простите, Аластор, я не могу вам позволить, – Минерва решительно заступила ему дорогу.

– Вы что же думаете, я собираюсь развлечься подобным образом? – вспыхнул Хмури. – Я тут не в игрушки играю! Я веду расследование, и должен убедиться, что племянница вашего мужа не имеет отношения к происшествию с Лонгботтомом.

– Вот уже месяц, как Джанет не выходит дальше этих ворот.

– Я видел её лицо так же отчетливо, как вижу ваше сейчас! – Хмури воинственно выпятил челюсть; искусственный глаз проделал в глазнице сальто-мортале.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – сдалась Минерва. – Но, ради Мерлина, Аластор, не прикасайтесь к ней.

– За каким дьяволом мне к ней прикасаться? – буркнул Хмури и направился к дверям, увлекая за собой слабо сопротивляющегося Шеклболта.

Из-за длинного сарая, крытого серым шифером, показалась мадам Мераль. Минерва бросилась к ней и проговорила что-то неслышное; колдоведьма кивнула, успокаивающим жестом коснулась плеча Минервы и вместе с ней проследовала в дом.

Гарри прищурился на солнце, осевшее к западному краю горизонта; сизые, разодранные на узкие полосы облака легли поперёк солнечного диска. «Что плохого в любопытстве?» – спросил себя Поттер. Поскольку он задал этот вопрос себе, а не лицу постороннему, то получил ответ, который полностью его устраивал.

Джанет обнаружилась в небольшой гостиной, где собралось немало народу: старший Димсдейл с матерью, Минерва, Хмури с Шеклболтом, в дверях топталась Тонкс. Она виновато покосилась на Гарри – праздное любопытство было присуще и ей.

Мадам Мераль склонилась над Джанет, та сидела в кресле, выпрямив спину; слабая улыбка затаилась в уголках губ. Искры роем огненных пчёл крутились в камине, одна из них вылетела и ужалила обнажённую руку девушки. Колдомедик поспешно смахнула уголёк, но сама Джанет не шевельнулась. Девушка не делала ничего пугающего или отвратительного, но смотреть на неё было томительно и жутко.

– Ну помогите ей хоть чем-нибудь! – не выдержала старая миссис Димсдейл.

– Ничего сделать нельзя, – спокойно ответила мадам Мераль. – Можно лишь облегчить последствия припадка.

– И как, по-вашему, – сердито осведомилась Минерва у Хмури, – далеко ли она могла уйти в таком состоянии?

– Уйти? Это невозможно, – мадам Мераль подняла выщипанные брови.

«Невозможных вещей на свете немного», – вспомнились Гарри слова Дамблдора.

Хмури фыркнул и вышел из гостиной, по дороге весомо наступив Гарри на ногу. Девушка принялась раскачиваться и мурлыкать какую-то мелодию; глаза её закатились, неприятно выпятились белки в кровянистых прожилках. У Гарри помутнело на душе. Он поспешил выйти, но муть уже колыхалась у самого горла, оставляя во рту привкус желчи.

Поднявшись в отведённую ему комнату, Гарри некоторое время бездумно глядел на двор через окно. Облака унесло прочь, сделалось ясно и холодно, печные трубы выли, как баньши. Через ворота прошёл человек, полы тяжёлого плаща заворачивались за спину; порыв ветра отбросил капюшон с его головы, и Гарри увидел лицо Джона Димсдейла.

Поттер упал на застеленную кровать, как был, в одежде и ботинках, и попытался извлечь из своей памяти какое-нибудь приятное воспоминание, заставившее бы померкнуть виденье закатившихся белков и вурдалачьей улыбочки Джанет Димсдейл. Память, однако, подсовывала такое, что Гарри тихо застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Старый, почти исчезнувший шрам послал разряд боли в беспомощный мозг.

Хедвиг недовольно завозилась и щелкнула клювом. Гарри поднялся, уселся за стол и быстро написал коротенькое письмо, затем вытряхнул сонную сову из клетки и, привязав письмо к толстой мохнатой лапе, бросил Хедвиг в распахнутое окно навстречу ветру. Сова жалобно вскрикнула, тяжело ударила крыльями и полетела на юг. Закат поджёг море, алое зарево охватило горизонт.

Гарри вздохнул. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось вернуть отправленное письмо и бросить его в огонь. Но раз совершенный поступок редко можно исправить, и последствия минутной слабости ложатся на жизнь навсегда, как шрамы навсегда остаются на теле.

 

***

Не пишется, не ловятся слова, не ловятся жемчужины, хоть ныряешь до сблёва. Забросил невод – пришёл невод с травою морскою… Измарав десяток пергаментных листов кляксами и профилями красавиц, похожих на Флёр, но с носом профессора Снейпа, ныряешь – уже в кровать, холодную, как серо-зелёное море, и стынешь посреди огромной чужой постели.

Люциус, сердце мое, не слышишь сейчас – и благодарение богам, что не слышишь, как я тут ною, одинокий…

Кажется, жар. Только что лязгал зубами, и вот уже простыни сплавляются в жгуты. Подушку никак не уложить так, чтобы голове на ней стало удобно. Моей голове удобно только на твоем плече… Худо мне.

И ни строчки не написал с того дня, с того чёрного вечера, как ушёл, хлопнув дверью, и я вздрогнул, как будто ты по лбу мне ею хлопнул, и не могу, ни строчки – только кляксы да гордые профили. Не могу, ничего не могу без тебя, ничего не хочу. Вот только представить, как тень – да, вот эта – собралась в комочек, закатилась в ложбинку под ухом, и взять её губами из-под розовой мочки… нет, не могу даже помочь себе… не хочу. Полная импотенция на всех фронтах: творческое и половое бессилие. Люциус, сука, я, наверное, скоро сдохну.

Я горю. Холодный воздух обжигает, и я горю. Все тело, как свеча, горит…

Проклятая луна. Встать, шторы задернуть. Ослепительный, страшный блеск моря ложится на сетчатку глаза, и задёрнутые шторы не спасут: луна будет сиять в моем мозгу всю ночь. Луна в груди моей болит…

Щелей тут полно, сквозняк колышет шторы. Пламя свечи вытягивается в сторону двери, сплющивается, восковой стебелек покрывается прозрачными каплями, как будто она плачет тут, все от того же одиночества… и на ветру огонь качается.

Предающий – кто предаст тебя? Сверкание луны перед глазами…

Все тело, как свеча, горит,  
И на ветру огонь качается.  
Луна в груди моей болит,  
Луна в мозгу моем толкается,  
Да так болит, что градом пот,  
Да так болит, что тело – клочьями.  
Должно быть, утро не придет,  
Хоть обещало не просрочивать…

Быстро, быстро, перо мечется по бумаге, тени мечутся по углам. Померкла луна в мозгу, замолкли дьявольские голоса, угас огонь… смыкаются тёмные воды сна, принося долгожданный покой. Ночь пришла.

 

6

– Нашёлся один благоразумный человек, но его, как водится, никто не слушал, – рассказывал Димсдейл. – Матушка своих сотрудников держала в кулаке. Эксперимент закончился катастрофой – взрывом снесло лабораторию, а пожар прикончил то, что уцелело. И единственным человеком, погибшим во время взрыва, оказался тот самый недовольный. Мама чудом спаслась от Азкабана, но с поста её, конечно, сместили, а имя её внесли в «чёрный список».

Гарри неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Вместо нее руководить центром назначили парня по фамилии Блюмкин – а может быть, Рифкин – и он окончательно всё развалил. В годы войны с Волдемортом было не до гербологии… А вот уж когда министром сделался Дамблдор, он назначил эту самую Медею Трего. При ней центр, подобно фениксу, возродился из пепла. Так что мамины нападки совершенно необоснованны.

Гарри машинально кивнул. Димсдейл рассказывал что-то ещё, но ветер уносил его слова, будто ненужную шелуху.

Хедвиг вернулась под утро, сердитая и без ответа, проухала какое-то совиное ругательство, устраиваясь в клетке, на предложенное печенье щёлкнула клювом и повернулась к хозяину спиной. Из всего этого следовал неутешительный вывод: посланницу приняли неласково, и Гарри совершенно зря опозорился.

Исследовательский центр располагался в долине и походил на гигантское велосипедное колесо, брошенное на газон; ступица – группка зданий – высверкивала стеклом и металлом, между спицами-дорожками буйно росли и цвели сотни растений, издали сливавшихся в пёстрый ковер. Над центром дрожал и переливался пузырь защитного поля.

На дорожке у ворот авроры столкнулись с Драко Малфоем. Предупреждённый о возможности такой встречи, Гарри был всё же неприятно ею удивлен; особенно его смутило выражение тайного превосходства, мелькнувшее в глазах Драко. Малфой посторонился, пропуская авроров, Хмури оглядел его злобно и подозрительно, в ответ на что Драко поклонился с преувеличенной вежливостью.

Медея Трего, высокая, тонкая, узким перехватом талии и ядовитым треугольным лицом напоминавшая осу, встретила их не то чтобы неприветливо, а, скорее, равнодушно.

– Не думаю, что вы узнаете нечто, чего ещё не знали. Впрочем, всё равно – можете задавать любые вопросы и совершать любые действия, какие считаете необходимыми.

Окна были распахнуты настежь, впуская тёплый воздух, напоенный сладкими, пряными ароматами и тяжёлой влагой. Гарри снял плащ, но и в мантии было жарко, по хребту потекла струйка пота. Лица авроров покраснели и покрылись испариной.

– Итак, что вам нужно от меня?

– Я хочу побеседовать с вами наедине, – отрывисто произнёс Хмури, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор предстоит неприятный.

Взгляд Трего приобрел юмористический оттенок.

– В таком случае, пойдёмте. А вы, господа… и дамы, – Трего склонила голову в сторону Тонкс, – можете быть совершенно свободны в своих действиях, как я уже говорила. Единственное, о чём я прошу вас – не рвать цветов и вообще не прикасаться к растениям.

– Мы не причиним вам ущерба, – сердито отозвалась Тонкс, к которой, собственно, и были обращены слова Трего.

– Я не опасаюсь, что вы причините ущерб центру. Но вы можете причинить вред себе. Большая часть растений ядовита.

С этими словами Трего встала и жестом пригласила Хмури за собой. Остававшиеся в комнате растерянно впились в него глазами, ожидая инструкций, но Аластор вышел, не сказав им ни слова и предоставляя действовать по собственному усмотрению.

– Вернусь, пожалуй, в Инверэри, – Димсдейл снял свой плащ со спинки кресла и отёр капли пота со лба. – Как здесь жарко!

Да, подумал Гарри, по сравнению с холодильной камерой, устроенной в его доме, тут просто тропики.

– Я осмотрю сад, – Шеклболт вздохнул. – Хотя заранее знаю, что для расследования это совершенно бесполезно.

Кингсли и Димсдейл вышли, Тонкс пожала плечами и последовала их примеру.

Тут же появился один из сотрудников центра и, осведомившись, не может ли он оказаться чем-нибудь полезен, подсунул Гарри блокнот для автографа.

– Проводите меня в комнату Невилла Лонгботтома, – попросил Гарри.

Маленькая комната, словно маленькая собачка, печально ждала возвращения больного хозяина. На столике у кровати горбом лежала толстая старинная книга, раскрытая на середине и перевернутая переплетом кверху. Гарри взял книгу в руки: готический шрифт, неудобочитаемая средневековая латынь, из которой Поттер понимал лишь каждое третье слово.

– Я пойду? – сотрудник переминался в дверях.

– Да, спасибо, что проводили, – рассеянно отозвался Гарри.

«…произошло достопамятное событие. Источник Слёз… – Поттер повернулся лицом к окну, пытаясь разобрать замысловатую вязь старинных литер, – …забил вновь, и чудесный цветок… поистине неоценимые свойства…»

– Что ещё за цветок? – пробормотал Гарри.

– Klavis Regis, если тебе это о чём-то говорит, – ответил ему знакомый голос.

Гарри вскинул голову. Драко разглядывал его яркими, насмешливыми глазами, прислонясь плечом к косяку.

– И я подозреваю, что именно ради этого цветка Лонгботтом мотался на остров каждую ночь. Для чего он понадобился Лонгботтому, не представляю. Этот парень даже чаю не может правильно заварить.

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал о научных исследованиях?

– Да. Я слышал. Я ведь ими и занимаюсь, Поттер. А вот тебе-то что об этом известно?

– Я не хочу с тобой препираться, – ответил Гарри сквозь зубы.

Драко отлепился от косяка и подошёл ближе.

– Верно, у тебя найдутся другие занятия, – он слегка улыбнулся. – Чоу… Димсдейл, так?

Гарри вспомнил наблюдателя на холме и ощутил беспокойство.

– А ты здесь зачем? – спросил он.

– Klavis Regis интересует не только гербологов. Я получил разрешение на сбор этого растения – завтра оно войдет в полную силу. И свойства его… – Драко подошёл к Гарри вплотную и заглянул в книгу, – поистине неоценимы. Зельевары всего мира будут валяться у меня в ногах, выпрашивая хоть гран приготовленного из него порошка.

– Ты любишь, когда у тебя валяются в ногах.

– Это у нас семейное.

– Кстати, о семье, – Гарри запнулся, но отважно продолжил, – ты давно видел Люциуса?

– Эту ночь я провел в поместье, – Драко пристально поглядел на Гарри. Тот скучающе перелистывал страницы. – Вернулся утром. Я сообщил отцу, что ты здесь.

– А что ещё ты ему сообщил? – с деланным равнодушием спросил Гарри.

– Что ты решил совершить прогулку в прошлое. И прихватить с собой подружку. – Судя по откровенному злорадству Малфоя, сообщение возымело желаемый эффект.

– Ты… мелкий пакостник.

Драко отвесил издевательский поклон.

– И что же он сказал на это сногсшибательное известие?

– Совет да любовь.

Гарри аккуратно положил книгу на столик, руки тряслись. Улыбка Драко стала шире, и Гарри нестерпимо захотелось забрать его белые, как у отца, волосы в горсть и бить его физиономией о стену, пока эта ухмылка не утонет в крови.

– Чоу замужем, – тихо напомнил он.

Глаза Драко вспыхнули, и Гарри понял – этой реплики он с нетерпением ждал, ответ на неё давно заготовлен. Гарри даже знал, каким будет этот ответ.

– Разве тебя когда-нибудь останавливали слова: «Состоит в браке»?

– Тебе не в чем меня упрекнуть, – сказал Гарри, сдерживаясь из последних сил. – Разве я когда-нибудь пытался…

Он понял, что лжёт, и замолчал.

– После смерти мамы полугода не прошло, как отец спутался с тобой. – Улыбка Драко превратилась в гримасу ненависти. Если бы он посмел, то бросил бы не оскорбление, а Аваду.

– У нас своя жизнь, у тебя – своя. Оставь нас в покое.

Какая-то сила удерживала их на месте, они не могли ударить друг друга и не могли повернуться и разойтись.

– Ты… – Драко запнулся, не в силах выразить клокотавших в нем чувств. – Я надеюсь, он поступит с тобой так же, как с мамой.

Гарри на миг закрыл глаза. Всё в его душе опустело с этими словами, осталась лишь боль – и желание причинить ответную боль.

– Она мертва, – сказал он и с жестокой радостью наблюдал, как отхлынула краска с лица Драко.

Назревающую потасовку предотвратило появление Медеи Трего.

– Ваши спутники ждут вас, – сообщила она Гарри, оглядела опрокинутые лица молодых людей и подняла брови.

Драко развернулся и покинул комнату.

– Можно мне ненадолго взять книгу? – спросил Гарри.

– Возьмите. Но до наших дней дошло всего пять экземпляров этого трактата, поэтому не выдирайте из него листов и не роняйте его в воду.

Гарри прижал книгу к груди, давая понять, что обращение с инкунабулой будет подобающим.

– Что это за книга? – спросила Тонкс, едва они вышли за пределы центра.

Они не стали подниматься на скалы, а пошли понизу, в обход. Холодный воздух лился Гарри за ворот. Неплохо бы аппарировать прямо в Инверэри, подумал он, вместо того, чтобы сбивать ноги о каменистую дорогу.

– Невилл читал её перед тем, как с ним случилось несчастье, – объяснил Гарри. – В ней написано про какой-то редкий цветок, расцветающий раз в пятьсот лет, возле некоего Источника слёз. А Источник, надо полагать, находится на Соловьином острове.

– Рядом с постройкой, о которой я вам рассказывал, – сообщил Шеклболт, – бьёт ключ, вокруг которого растёт множество растений. Но ни одно из них не цвело.

– Он должен зацвести завтра. Так мне… сказали. Я хочу показать эту книгу мадам Мераль. Возможно, это растение обладает галлюциногенными свойствами.

– Если и обладает – вы что же, думаете, что Лонгботтом, сидя ночью у родника, срывал листья и жевал их от нечего делать? – фыркнул Хмури.

– Нет, его напугало привидение Джанет Димсдейл, – огрызнулся Гарри.

– Это привидение среди белого дня напугало одного из матросов до того, что он спрыгнул со скалы, – Хмури остановился и повернулся к Гарри, уперев руки в бока. – А матросы – не истерические девушки, чтобы шарахаться от всяких пустяков. Уж если кто-то их них спятил от страха, так не без причины. И эта тварь, скажу я вам, кого угодно могла бы напугать.

Ответить Гарри не успел.

Над головами авроров раздался отчаянный крик, они дружно поглядели наверх и увидели, как с невысокого утёса на них падает женщина.

– Vingardium Leviosa! – рявкнул Хмури, взмахивая палочкой.

Женщина зависла в воздухе, растопырив руки и ноги, как огромная белка-летяга, и не переставая душераздирающе визжать. Чёрные волосы свесились ей на лицо, Гарри под ноги упала золотая шпилька. Хмури повёл палочкой, и женщина стала плавно снижаться. Теперь она не кричала, лишь постанывала от страха.

– Это же Чоу, – Тонкс бросилась к ней и подхватила под руки как раз в тот момент, когда несостоявшаяся жертва опустилась на землю.

Гарри поглядел на утёс и содрогнулся, представив изломанный, окровавленный труп, что лежал бы сейчас на камнях, задержись они хоть на минуту. Чоу безумно озиралась вокруг, лицо её перекосилось.

– Что случилось? – бессмысленно спросил Шеклболт.

Чоу согнулась пополам и тихо завыла.

– Гарри, Кингсли, осмотрите все наверху, – велел Хмури, покосился на рыдающую взахлеб Чоу и малодушно добавил: – Я пойду с вами.

Тонкс бросила на коллег отчаянный взгляд, но те уже перескакивали с валуна на валун с ловкостью горных козлов.

– Козлы, – в сердцах пробормотала Тонкс, в то время как миссис Димсдейл размазывала тушь по её новенькому шарфу, подаренному Ремусом на Рождество. Однако когда запыхавшиеся авроры вернулись, Чоу успела прийти в себя и даже поправила причёску. Гарри подивился эластичности женской психики: только что Чоу заходилась в истерике, и вот уже пудрит нос одолженной у Тонкс пуховкой.

– Что с вами случилось? – Хмури с раздражением рассматривал эту идиллическую картинку.

Чоу захлопнула пудреницу и подняла очень чистые, очень искренние глаза. У Люциуса всегда делался такой взгляд, когда он намеревался соврать. Гарри невольно насторожился.

– Я просто запнулась и упала. Услышала ваши голоса внизу, подошла к обрыву посмотреть, кто там, и…

Она тяжело вздохнула.

– Какое счастье, что вы подоспели вовремя.

– Да уж, – проворчал Хмури. – Осторожнее надо быть, знаете ли.

– Я такая неловкая, – грустно потупилась Чоу.

«Всё ложь, – уверенно подумал Гарри. – Но зачем?»

– Дора, ты не оставишь нас на минутку? – попросил он Тонкс, когда Хмури и Шеклболт немного ушли вперед.

Та кивнула, улыбнулась заговорщицкой улыбкой и прибавила шагу.

– Чоу, – тихо сказал Гарри, – кто тебя толкнул?

– Никто, – Чоу поглядела Поттеру в глаза. – Ты был прав насчёт Флёр. Она… я просто ревновала. Мне действительно казалось, что она пытается меня убить, но я ошибалась. По крайней мере, мне известно наверняка, что Джон не собирается со мной разводиться. Это маленькое приключение со временем сойдёт на нет. Я потерплю. Я терпеливая.

Гарри помолчал, а потом спросил ещё раз:

– Значит, никто тебя не толкал?

– Никто, Гарри. Я сама упала.

«Никто. Сама».

Что же там было дальше? «Пускай мой муж меня не поминает лихом» *** 

Да, кажется, так.

 

7

Лунный свет, друг влюблённых, покровитель неупокоенных душ, лился на поверхность моря и, не смешиваясь с водой, лежал на её поверхности ровным глянцевым слоем. Острые язычки крохотных волн лизали ледяной берег, зияли между скал чёрные расщелины. Суматошный день опрокинулся под грузом происшествий, переполнивших его, в океан и утонул там безвозвратно. Гарри пытался вернуться к тревожившим его заботам, но беспокойство растворилось в мерном шорохе прибоя.

– Пивка бы сейчас, – прозаично заметила Тонкс, умащиваясь на ребристом валуне.

– Нет в тебе романтического взгляда на мир, – посетовал Гарри. – Погляди, какая красота кругом. Вот эти утёсы…

– Про романтическую красоту утёсов ты Чоу расскажи, – хмыкнула Тонкс.

– Пожалуй, не стоит, – задумчиво отозвался Гарри. – Она этого не оценит.

– Чего? – вмешался Хагрид.

– Да так… Беседуем о красотах ландшафта.

– А.

Хагрид всматривался туда, где серебряный клинок лунной дорожки вонзался в чёрное небо.

– Смотрите! Они здесь.

Гарри прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть то, на что показывал Хагрид, но видел только ровную, чуть тронутую лёгкой рябью поверхность воды. В некоторых местах рябь как будто становилась сильнее, длинные волны отсвечивали изумрудными огоньками. Волны приблизились. Гарри услышал знакомый свист и вибрирующие протяжные звуки. Мелькнула чешуйчатая спина и вновь исчезла из виду. Кони играли. Они не подходили близко: час отлива миновал, оставив на обнажившейся полосе сырого песка неудачливую морскую живность.

– Это что? – Хагрид подался вперед. – В море девушка.

– Где?

Одно из чудовищ вырвалось из табуна сородичей и направилось к берегу. С изумлением Гарри увидел, что на выступающих шипах вокруг головы коня, словно в седле, сидит крошечная фигурка, казавшаяся издали не больше шахматной пешки. Конь стремительно приближался. Вскоре Гарри уже мог разглядеть, как огненными языками взлетают рыжие волосы наездницы. Слабый ветерок принёс прозрачный отзвук смеха.

– Вот сумасшедшая, – с благоговейным ужасом проговорила Тонкс.

Смех донёсся снова, беззаботный – так смеются девушки, купаясь в жаркий летний день в тихой заводи. Тонкс пробормотала что-то.

Гарри вопросительно взглянул на нее.

– Кажется, я эту девицу видела.

– Вот как? И кто же она?

– Пытаюсь вспомнить. О!

– Дора, – с раздражением сказал Гарри, – загадок мне хватает и без твоих таинственных возгласов. Если тебе есть, что сказать, говори немедленно, а не то я тебя в воду брошу.

– Ух, какой ты грозный, – удивилась Тонкс. – Так и быть, скажу. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывала, что в Мунго наблюдала за одной из страдающих припадками каталепсии пациенток?

Гарри хмыкнул.

– Уж не пытаешься ли ты дать мне понять, что это она и была?

– Рубеус, – протянула Тонкс, – давай напишем Снейпу, чтобы вместо Трелони взял на работу нашего Гарри?

– Дак Снейп не послушает меня, – Хагрид почесал в затылке. – Пусть лучше Минерва ему напишет.

– Очень смешно, – сердито сказал Гарри. – Между прочим, кем бы эта девица ни была, она явно направляет коня на берег.

– Эй! – Хагрид побежал к кромке воды, крича и размахивая руками. – Эй, ты! Поворачивай назад, слышишь!

– Рубеус, подожди… ах, проклятье, – Тонкс беспомощно посмотрела на Гарри.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Что теперь делать? Пойдём, может, сумеем заставить её повернуть.

– Интересно, как? – проворчала Тонкс. – Спустимся в воду и возьмем этого монстра под уздцы?

Внезапно поднялся ветер; сначала слабый, он стремительно окреп и, прежде чем Гарри и Тонкс нагнали Хагрида, порывы сделались так сильны, что едва не сбивали их с ног. Море бесновалось. Валы с грохотом утюжили берег, а над ними неподвижно застыло совершенно спокойное небо, и равнодушно сиял лунный диск. Авроры достигли места на берегу, куда прежде выбрасывались кони. Хагрид стоял там, приложив руку щитком ко лбу; ветер яростно трепал его волосы и бороду, рвал мантию с плеч.

– Гарри! – ахнула Тонкс, указывая на море.

Поверхность его вздыбилась, свернулась стеклянной трубкой: гигантская волна шла на берег и несла на гребне чудовище и девушку, припавшую к его длинной змеиной шее. Сквозь грозный рев ветра Гарри услышал слабый перезвон, словно где-то очень далеко звонил колокол.

– Ставим защиту, Гарри! – крикнула Тонкс. – Мы не успеем уйти!

Гарри кивнул. Мокрые песчинки налипали на стекла очков, забивали ноздри, одежда промокла насквозь. Под погребальный звон далекого колокола, сквозь ветер он слышал смех и гиканье безумной наездницы.

Гарри и Тонкс одновременно подняли палочки, и невидимая, но прочная стена встала между ними и клокочущим морем. Волна долетела до берега и заскользила брюхом по песку. Гарри с ужасом увидел, насколько высоко поднялась зелёная вода у созданной ими преграды, и в тот же миг впечаталось в нее морское чудовище. Раздался пронзительный вопль; Тонкс ахнула, хватая Гарри за руку; берег под ногами содрогнулся. Мелькнула в воздухе фигурка в развевающихся белых одеждах: девушка перелетела через голову коня и ударилась всем телом в защитное поле. Гарри увидел, что её глаза закатились, а из ноздрей хлынула кровь. Девушка соскользнула вниз, оставив за собой кровавый след, и волна утащила её за собой. Тонкс тяжело, со всхлипом, вздохнула.

Ветер улёгся так же внезапно, как поднялся; поверхность моря быстро успокаивалась.

– С-снимаем защиту? – Тонкс слегка заикалась. – Как ты думаешь, девушка жива?

– Как он там? А? – бормотал Хагрид. – Ведь как ударился-то! Шея у них хрупкая…

Ноги вязли и скользили на мокром песке. Тонкс потеряла туфлю и отстала. Зелёное чешуйчатое тело безвольно покачивалось на волнах неподалёку от берега. Гарри огляделся, надеясь увидеть белую одежду, но не увидел ничего, кроме спокойно блестевшего снаружи, чёрного, вязкого в глуби моря. Хагрид, чуть не плача, зашел по колено в воду. Гарри метнулся за ним.

– Рубеус, ты что, с ума сошёл? Иди на берег немедленно. Если он сейчас очнётся, тебе несдобровать.

– А если умер?

– Тогда ему уже не поможешь. Идем.

Маленькие, игривые как щенки, волны подталкивали Гарри мокрыми носами. Морской конь вдруг зашевелился, повернулся на бок, шлепнул хвостом. Хагрид взревел от радости, толкнул Гарри в бок локтем. Поттер плюхнулся в воду, окунулся с головой и уронил очки.

– Он жив! Живой, Гарри, он живой! – Хагрид приплясывал, брызги летели во все стороны.

– Accio очки, – злобно прошипел Гарри.

Вернув очки на законное место, он увидел алый гребень, поднимающийся над волнами. Конь медленно двигался по лунной дорожке. Вокруг него ходили его товарищи; тревожно свистя, они окружили его и увели в открытое море.

Тела девушки они не нашли, хоть и обшаривали берег почти до утра.

В Инвэрери вернулись в шестом часу. Гарри быстро ополоснулся в старомодной, на львиных лапах, ванне, смывая морскую соль, и поспешил в постель, холодную, но, по крайней мере, сухую.

Хедвиг в своей клетке вдруг проснулась и вскрикнула. В стекло требовательно забарабанили, Гарри распахнул окно. Ледяной лунный мрак сгустился, превращаясь в пепельного филина. Сердце Гарри заколотилось: это был филин Люциуса.

Филин сделал круг по комнате, сверкнул надменными глазищами и швырнул в Гарри пакет, попав точно по макушке. Гарри вздрогнул и схватился за ушибленное место. Филин издевательски заухал и вылетел наружу, не дожидаясь вознаграждения. Гарри захлопнул створки окна и дрожащими пальцами вскрыл пакет.

Оттуда выпало его собственное письмо. Нераспечатанное.

Секунду Поттер смотрел на него, а затем с воплем ярости швырнул его в камин.

 

8

Гарри разбудил треск и невнятные звуки. Спросонья ему показалось — из камина вырвался шар пламени, и только когда шар заговорил человеческим голосом, Гарри сообразил, что это голова Рона.

– Привет. – Рон оглушительно чихнул, подняв облако золы.

– Чего тебе? – невежливо отозвался Гарри, пытаясь разлепить веки.

– Сколько можно спать, а? Господин министр желают вас видеть с докладом. Сегодня в десять.

– Вечера? – с надеждой спросил Гарри.

– Утра, – Рон захихикал, лицо его налилось краской, сделавшись почти того же колера, что и волосы.

Гарри застонал.

– А который час?

– Половина десятого. – Веснушки Рона расползлись в широкой улыбке. – Так что шевелись. Пока, увидимся ещё. Тонкс передай, её тоже ждут.

Гарри со стоном откинулся на подушки.

Через полчаса Гарри и непрерывно зевающая Тонкс появились в приемной министерства. Рон был занят – сосредоточенно перекладывал листы пергамента из одной стопки в другую. Поздоровавшись, он кивком указал на дверь.

– Доброе утро, друзья мои! – приветствовал прибывших свежий и сияющий довольством Дамблдор.

Хмури, устроившийся в кресле в углу, повернул массивную голову и что-то пробурчал.

За магическим окном спала пустыня. Чёрная вогнутая чаша неба мерцала рыжими тигровыми полосами. Тени падали слева на лицо Хмури, и оно походило на луну, на тёмной стороне которой сверкал вставленный инопланетными странниками стеклянный глаз.

Вошёл Рон, за ним плыла пухлая папка, поблескивая тусклыми латунными накладками. Папка с грохотом опустилась на обширный директорский стол.

– Ингрид Хартман, – сообщил Рон. – 28 лет, мать – волшебница, отец – сквиб. Училась в Хогвартсе, Рейвенкло. Работала лаборанткой в Исследовательском центре гербологии под началом Медеи Трего. Месяц назад заболела, помещена в клинику святого Мунго. Скончалась сегодня, в пять часов утра, от кровоизлияния в мозг.

– Мы убили её, – потерянно сказала Тонкс.

– Не говори глупостей, – нервно отозвался Гарри. – Как она могла находиться в двух местах одновременно?

– Так же, как Джанет Димсдейл, – отозвался Хмури.

Он положил папку на колени и перебирал её содержимое, словно надеясь найти улику, случайно прилипшую к листам пергамента.

– Вот ведь какая каша заварилась вокруг этого центра, – прибавил он и многозначительно поглядел на Дамблдора.

– Аластор, – Дамблдор покачал головой, очки-половинки укоризненно блеснули. – Не думаю, что дело в Центре. Обрати внимание на Соловьиный остров.

– Да, то ещё местечко, – Хмури задумался. – А вот интересно, кто такие были эти Белые колдуньи?

Искусственный глаз повернулся и уставился на Гарри, точно призывая его к ответу.

– Сэр, перед тем, как с Невиллом случилось несчастье, он читал вот эту книгу. Здесь говорится о какой-то траве…

Дамблдор поощрительно кивнул и протянул руку. Фолиант, повинуясь движению палочки, подплыл к нему и, словно странная бесперая птица, опустился в его ладони, послушно раскрыв пожелтевшие страницы.

– О, как интересно, – Дамблдор улыбнулся Гарри. – Знаешь, мальчик мой, у тебя удивительное чутьё на такие вещи. Ты всегда оказываешься в нужном месте в нужное время. Я покажу книгу Северусу. Не сомневаюсь, что он многое сможет нам рассказать о цветке, который описан в трактате, и, вероятно, о связанных с ним легендах.

Хмури громко фыркнул.

– Драко Малфой приехал за этим цветком, – угрюмо сообщил Гарри. – Получил разрешение на его сбор.

Тонкс нетерпеливо вздохнула.

– Что странного в том, что зельевар интересуется травами? – несколько вызывающе сказала она. – Лучше скажите мне, что будет с остальными девушками?

– Я уверен, ключ к происходящему скрыт здесь. – Дамблдор погладил кожаный переплет, и Гарри показалось, что он слышит довольное воркованье книги. Очки доброжелательно блеснули в сторону Хмури. – Уверен, что у вас много дел, Аластор. Вы собираетесь аппарировать в Инверэри?

– Нет, ещё побуду в Лондоне. – Хмури, вняв намеку, неуклюже выбрался из кресла. – Я собираюсь лично присматривать за расследованием, которое ведет Долиш. По серии нападений оборотней на детей.

– Да, Аластор. Присмотрите. Пора это прекратить. Довольно судеб уже искалечено. Дорогая Нимфадора, – Дамблдор ласково улыбнулся Тонкс. – Вы выглядите усталой. Я хочу, чтобы вы отдохнули денёк, повидались с супругом.

– Но как же расследование? – растерялась Тонкс.

– Всего лишь день отпуска, – успокоил её Альбус. – Думаю, Гарри, Аластор и Кингсли перенесут ваше недолгое отсутствие легче, чем его переносит Ремус.

Тонкс покраснела.

– Идите же, Нимфадора, – мягко сказал Дамблдор. – Завтра вам придется вернуться к исполнению ваших служебных обязанностей, а сегодня можете насладиться семейным уютом и обществом мужа.

– Мне вы не предложите насладиться семейным уютом? – криво усмехнулся Гарри, дождавшись, пока Тонкс и Хмури не оставят кабинет.

– Я был бы рад, если бы ты вступил в брак с какой-нибудь милой девушкой, – серьёзно ответил Дамблдор. – Но ведь это невозможно?

Гарри опустил глаза, чтобы не видеть испытующего взгляда министра.

– Нет, – произнес он тихо, но твёрдо. – И не будем об этом. К тому же, насколько я могу судить, не так часто встречаются супружеские пары, при виде которых хочется вступить в брак.

– Артур и Молли Уизли, – напомнил Дамблдор. – Рон и Гермиона.

– Билл и Флёр. Чоу и Джон Димсдейл, – живо отозвался Гарри. – Кстати, о Чоу. Она говорила вам, что её собирается убить Флёр?

– Бедная девочка, – грустно кивнул Дамблдор. – Хочешь чаю?

– Хочу. Я не успел позавтракать. Так вот…

Гарри прервался, чтобы взять чашку.

– Так вот, это неправда. Её пытается убить собственный муж, и теперь она об этом знает.

***

– Не хочешь зайти к нам вечером в гости? – предложил Рон, отрываясь от составления какого-то списка.

– Нет, мне нужно в Инверэри, – отказался Гарри.

– Хорошо там, наверное, – мечтательно протянул Рон. – Тихо…

– Да не сказал бы, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Весьма оживлённое местечко. Как Гермиона и малышка, здоровы?

– Угу, – Рон вздохнул. – Не понимаю, почему ей не нравятся заглушающие чары? На все остальные реагирует нормально, но стоит произнести: «Quietus», так она прямо синеет от крика. У тебя-то как дела?

Гарри безнадёжно махнул рукой и тут же об этом пожалел. Физиономия Рона приобрела выражение, сделавшее его трогательно похожим на Молли Уизли: выражение заботливой мамаши, которая никак не может понять, почему её любимое дитятко не хочет играть с плюшевыми мишками и зайками, зато тянет ручки к бритвам, ножам и прочим небезопасным для жизни предметам.

Гарри торопливо попрощался и направился к выходу, чувствуя приставший к спине, будто пластырь, взгляд Рона и уныло думая, что Люциус характером действительно схож с бритвой и определённо небезопасен для жизни.

Он собирался аппарировать немедленно, но в последний момент передумал и решил заглянуть в квартиру.

«Нужно взять… эээ… чистое бельё», – сказал он себе, изгоняя из памяти виденье набитого чистым бельём чемодана, дожидающегося его под кроватью в Инверэри.

На пороге Гарри остановился, пытаясь справиться с желанием повернуться и уйти, не заглянув в квартиру. Ноги точно налились свинцом, каждый шаг отдавался тупой, ноющей болью в груди. Он вошёл; взгляд заметался по мебели, по углам, выискивая следы чужого присутствия. Что-то было не так, что-то было не на месте, не как обычно. Гарри чувствовал холод, и это не был сквозняк, как ему хотелось думать.

Тихо. Пусто. Ему захотелось закричать, чтобы разрушить эту тишину, разбить её вдребезги, как колдографию, что валяется на полу рядом с камином…

Гарри подошёл, осторожно, как подходят к спящему хищнику, опасаясь его разбудить, и поднял колдографию. Улыбка Люциуса сияла сквозь густую серебряную паутину трещин, покрывавших стекло. Гарри почти увидел, как трость поднимается в воздух, и почти услышал хруст бьющегося стекла. Он осторожно вытащил колдографию из изуродованной рамки и положил её в нагрудный карман. Огляделся.

Всё остальное оставалось таким же, как и раньше, но готовилось измениться – он это чувствовал. Ощущение холода не исчезло. Гарри казалось, что он ступил на тонкую ледяную корку, треснувшую под ногой; а подо льдом чёрная вода манила и обещала забвение.

 

9

Гарри аппарировал прямо на крыльцо Инверэри и едва не сбил с ног Шеклболта.

– Ох, прости.

– Ты только погляди на это, – сказал ему Шеклболт в ответ.

Во дворе лупили друг друга Джон Димсдейл и Билл Уизли. Магической дуэлью тут и не пахло, хотя Прекрасная дама присутствовала: Флёр замерла в сторонке, прижав руки ко рту и глядя на драку огромными глазами.

Кулак Билла с треском врезался в челюсть Димсдейла. Димсдейл в долгу не остался: Билл успел уклониться от первого удара, но второй едва не своротил ему нос.

Флёр закричала, однако крики лишь подхлестнули дерущихся. Гарри огляделся. Кроме Флёр, во дворе толкалась стайка домовых эльфов, принимавшихся визжать писклявыми голосами при каждом ударе.

– Может, разнять их? – предложил Шеклболт.

Гарри подумал и пожал плечами.

– Пусть отведут душу.

Билл угодил противнику кулаком в горло, отчего Димсдейл сразу утратил боевой пыл. Он отскочил, задыхаясь и кашляя, и натолкнулся на Флёр. Та с воплем отпрянула в сторону. Билл ринулся к ним. Тут-то драка и прекратилась: Димсдейл вытащил палочку и сдавленным голосом приказал: «Отвали».

Теперь Билл и Димсдейл стояли друг против друга, как два помойных кота, разодравшихся из-за смазливой кошечки. Билл размазывал кровь, льющуюся из разбитого носа, по лицу.

– Может, хватит? – громко спросил Гарри.

Казалось, его не слышали. Билл, склонив голову, двинулся на своего противника, тот дёрнулся, поднимая палочку, и Гарри увидел, как зашевелились его губы.

– Гарри, – тихо произнёс Шеклболт, Поттер кивнул, и они сбежали вниз по лестнице, однако вмешаться не успели: дубовая дверь распахнулась, и мимо стремительно прошла Минерва. Плащ крыльями Немезиды развевался за её плечами.

– Прекратите это немедленно, – голос её щелкнул, словно бич. – Джон, убери палочку. Вы похожи на животных, – добавила она с отвращением.

Агрессивно поднятые плечи Билла обмякли. Джон вспыхнул и поспешно спрятал палочку. Оба озирались, словно удивившись, что не одни; стыд и злоба на их лицах смешивалась с вызовом. Что-то негромко сказал старший Димсдейл за спиной, Гарри обернулся и увидел, что все эльфы исчезли.

– Бездельники, – проворчал Димсдейл. – Только бы глазеть на что-нибудь. Ну, Джон, за кем остался последний раунд?

– Как тебе не стыдно! – набросилась на него Минерва.

Старший Димсдейл сделал серьёзную мину, но углы его губ предательски подрагивали. Уизли побагровел. Должно быть, впервые он осознал, что его положение может выглядеть и смешным, и эта мысль совсем ему не понравилась.

– Билл, – Флёр протянула мужу носовой платок. – У тебя нос ‘азбит.

Билл гневно оттолкнул её руку и взбежал на крыльцо. Флёр помедлила, решая что-то для себя, и поспешила за мужем.

– Матушка в своей пристройке, – сказал старший Димсдейл брату. – Зайди к ней, она приведёт тебя в порядок.

Тот хотел было возмутиться, но только закашлялся, махнул рукой и побрёл к низкому строению из серого камня.

– У матушки там что-то вроде лаборатории, – объяснил Димсдейл-старший. – Варит разные зелья для домашнего обихода.

– Ты ведёшь себя так, будто ничего не произошло! – Минерва глядела на мужа с возмущением.

– Ничего и не произошло, – ответил тот с усмешкой. – Не волнуйся, дорогая, для этого нет причин.

Гарри услышал тихий вскрик: у дверей пристройки Джон Димсдейл столкнулся с Чоу. Она схватила его за рукав и что-то сказала, он резко покачал головой. Чоу попыталась войти вместе с ним, но он оттолкнул её и захлопнул дверь перед её носом.

Тень поползла по двору, небо потемнело; с запада шла снеговая туча, задевая графитово-серым брюхом вершины холмов. Чоу постояла, опустив голову, затем медленно пошла к дому. её лицо походило на потрескавшуюся фарфоровую маску, и выглядела она много старше своих лет. Когда она поравнялась с ним, Гарри увидел, что глаза её полны слез. Минерва шагнула к ней. Чоу попыталась улыбнуться, но губы её лишь жалко сморщились.

– Мне... мне нездоровится. – И голос её звучал, как надтреснутый колокольчик. – Я пойду прилягу. Скажите Джону, что я буду в своей комнате.

– Что-то случилось? – Джанет Димсдейл подошла незаметно. Она тревожно оглянулась на дом, потом посмотрела на плачущую Чоу; её светлый взгляд потемнел. – Я встретила мистера и миссис Уизли. У него всё лицо в крови.

– Ничего страшного, Джанет, не обращай внимания.

– Тебе уже можно вставать, дорогая? – Минерва ласково коснулась её руки.

– Да, бабушка сказала, что можно. На мистера Уизли ведь… никто не напал?

Шеклболт глядел на Джанет, не отрываясь. Скулы девушки чуть порозовели.

– Скорее, это он кое на кого напал, – улыбнулся ей Гарри.

– Почему с тобой нет мадам Мераль? – рассеянно спросил Димсдейл.

– Она куда-то отлучилась. Бабушка сказала, что мне можно немного прогуляться.

– Значит, матушка в доме? Надо сказать Джону, – обронил Димсдейл.

– Я могу пойти, – Чоу вытерла глаза.

– Вот ещё! Сам догадается, – гневно отозвалась Минерва.

Проползавшая над Инверэри туча зацепилась за башню, точно огромный мешок, и из прорехи посыпалась снежная крупа. Мадам Мераль вышла из-за дома, её полные щеки раскраснелись, вязаной перчаткой она смахивала снег с пушистого воротника.

– Джанет! Зачем ты вышла? – укоризненно спросила она.

– Я ей разрешила.

Гарри вздрогнул, услышав старухин голос прямо над ухом.

Старый дом, в котором толкалось слишком много людей, походил на замшелую бутылку вина, на дне которой годами копился осадок. «Вот уж беда с этими запечатанными бутылками, – с усмешкой подумал Гарри, – всегда найдется любопытный, который пожелает сломать печать, а из бутылки вырвется ифрит и построит дворец… или разрушит город. Скорее, второе, потому что ифриты – существа раздражительные, и заточение не делает их нрав более кротким».

Гарри окинул взглядом двор. Спокойный Димсдейл, сердитая Минерва, испуганная Джанет. Шеклболт, глядящий на неё со странным выражением (Гарри улыбнулся про себя – романтические декорации, романтическая героиня). Старая миссис Димсдейл поджала губы. Мадам Мераль, всегда спокойная, сейчас выглядела разгневанной не на шутку. И тёмная туча – точно проклятие, нависшее над окрестностями.

А потом вдруг стало светло от огненной вспышки; ближайшая к дому часть пристройки, в которую вошёл Джон Димсдейл, сложилась, как карточный домик, и провалилась внутрь себя. Через промежуток времени, равный удару сердца, до них донесся грохот взрыва и треск обваливающихся камней.

Гарри недоверчиво оглянулся, желая убедиться, все ли видели то же, что видел он. Глуповатое изумление сделало лица свидетелей взрыва похожими, как будто все они состояли в кровном родстве. Взгляды сплетались в единое вопросительное выражение. Непроизнесённое «В чем дело?» витало в воздухе.

Первой пошевелилась Джанет.

– Пристройка взорвалась, – произнесла она, и её простые слова разрушили общее оцепенение.

Половина пристройки превратилась в груду обломков, стропила торчали из крыши. Резко пахло зельями, облако пыли висело в воздухе. Джона Димсдейла взрывом отбросило на каменный стол. Сквозь страшную обугленную маску проступали наружу обнажившиеся кости; грудь и живот превратились в красно-чёрное месиво. Димсдейл отшвырнул ногой искорёженный котел, валявшийся на полу, наклонился и попытался перевернуть тело брата.

– Не трогайте, – Гарри отстранил его, стараясь не морщиться: его мутило от запаха горелого мяса.

– Он мёртв, – протяжным, удивленным голосом произнесла старуха. – Мой сын мёртв!

– Мама, – старший сын потянул её за руку. – Пойдём. Пойдём отсюда.

– Он мёртв, – повторила старуха.

Снежинки падали на труп – белые на черном. Пепел с крыши сыпался на старухины волосы – чёрный на белом.

Чоу двинулась вперед какими-то странными шагами, словно ходила во сне, и наклонилась над погибшим. Выпрямилась, повела вокруг узкими, сплошь тёмными, без белка, глазами.

– Наверное, это котел взорвался, – спокойно предположила она и даже слегка улыбнулась, довольная тем, что смогла объяснить себе причину произошедшего. – Там ведь зелье варилось? Зелья, бывает, взрываются.

В следующую секунду веки её затрепетали, и она рухнула на тело мужа прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел её подхватить.

– Я правильно поняла? Она обвинила меня в том, что я по неосторожности убила собственного сына? – холодно спросила старуха.

Гарри увидел, что она дрожит. Джанет, бледная до синевы, нервно проговорила:

– Бабушка, это просто шок. Она сама не поняла, что говорила.

Димсдейл наклонился и поднял Чоу на руки.

– Я отнесу её в дом, – тихо сказал он. – А потом вернусь за Джоном.

– Нет, – Гарри покачал головой. – Мне очень жаль, но придётся оставить его здесь до прибытия следственной группы. Идите, я прикрою его чём-нибудь.

– Зачем нужно следствие? – спросила мадам Мераль. – Ведь это несчастный случай.

– Это было сонное зелье, и только, – размеренно сказала старуха и потрясла перед носом мадам Мераль жёлтым узловатым пальцем. – Мои зелья не взрываются.

Мадам Мераль промолчала, но, когда старуха и Джанет вышли, посмотрела Гарри в лицо и тихо сказала:

– Но ведь тогда, в лаборатории, они взорвались, эти её зелья!

 

10

Шеклболт отправился в аврорат, Гарри упросили остаться.

– Вдруг ещё что-то случится, – туманно предположил Димсдейл.

«Интересно, чем я смогу помешать? – угрюмо подумал Гарри. – До сих пор от моего присутствия было немного толку».

– Гарри, – коротко сказала Минерва. – Я буду в пристройке. Зайди туда, пожалуйста, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Поттер вздохнул. Возвращаться на холодные развалины ему не хотелось.

– Га’и, – Флёр остановила его в дверях, очень бледная, настороженная. – Дело п’авда в зельях?

– Не думаю, – осторожно ответил Гарри.

Флёр прерывисто вздохнула.

– Билл не виноват, – твёрдо произнесла она.

– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – с удивлением заметил Гарри.

– Люди всякое могут подумать, – продолжала Флёр, не слушая его, – но он не виноват ни в чём, не забывай об этом.

Она важно кивнула и ушла.

Минерва бродила по уцелевшей части пристройки, старательно избегая смотреть на прикрытое плащом тело. Битое стекло хрустело под её ногами. Торцевая стена, вдоль которой раньше тянулись полки с бутылями и колбами, сверкала, точно выложенная мозаикой, от осколков, впечатанных в нее ударной волной.

– Вот что, Гарри. Не верю я в эту историю с зельями, а ты что думаешь?

– Я думаю, произошло убийство.

Минерва вздрогнула.

– Я с тобой согласна. Видишь направление ударной волны? Джон пытался выйти, и взрыв ударил ему в лицо. Если бы взорвался котёл, Джона выбросило бы в двери, и… – Она замялась.

– ...Обугленными бы оказались затылок и спина, – продолжил Гарри её мысль.

– Верно. К тому же я не знаю, что это должно быть за зелье, чтобы произвести такие разрушения!

– Был бы Невилл в порядке, мы бы у него спросили, – пробормотал Гарри.

– Полагаешь, это смешно? – сухо спросила Минерва.

– Нет, – признался Гарри.

Он замерил магический фон и присвистнул от изумления.

– Что?

– Похоже на действие очень сильного заклинания. Вот тут фон особенно силён.

Гарри остановился на оплавленных ступенях.

– Кто-то наложил заклинание на дверь снаружи, – предположила Минерва. – Человек входит, и все в порядке, но когда он пытается выйти – происходит взрыв.

– Мина замедленного действия.

Минерва поглядела с недоумением, и Гарри объяснил:

– Маггловское взрывное устройство. Срабатывает не сразу, а…

– Понятно. Кто же это сделал?

– Не знаю. Вам не страшно жить в этом доме?

– Нет, Гарри, я не из пугливых, – отозвалась Минерва.

***

Прошло около трёх часов, а Шеклболта всё не было. В конце концов, Гарри решил отправиться в аврорат сам, воспользовавшись большим камином в гостиной.

В гостиной было тихо и, как Гарри показалось, пусто. Однако когда он вошёл, то увидел Джанет, застывшую перед огромным зеркалом в кованой чугунной раме. Она не обернулась, поглощенная то ли своими мыслями, то ли своим отражением.

Гарри не хотелось заставать её врасплох. Может быть, выйти? Но он спешил.

Он направился к камину, по дороге бросив случайный взгляд в зеркало. Увиденное заставило его замереть на месте. В зеленоватой глубине стекла отражалась гостиная, отражалась фигура Гарри, но вместо лица Джанет у самой поверхности шевелился сгусток тьмы.

«Оптический обман», – подумал Гарри и потер глаза.

Сгусток не исчез, напротив, быстрее зашевелил отростками. Гарри неуверенно приблизился. Джанет стояла всё так же неподвижно. Гарри тронул девушку за плечо. Она медленно, точно разбуженная, повернула к нему голову. Когда Гарри перевел взгляд с её лица на зеркало, амёбообразный сгусток исчез.

– Что это было? – растерянно спросил Гарри.

Мозг отказывался воспринимать новые загадки. Гарри почувствовал, что до смерти от них устал. Ему захотелось собрать чемодан и немедленно вернуться в квартиру, где никого, кроме него не будет, где все знакомо и все… постыло.

– Джанет, я видел…

Девушка упала в кресло и закрыла лицо руками.

– Ну-ну, не надо плакать, – Гарри неловко погладил её по плечу. – Я позову мадам Мераль.

– Не надо никого звать, – глухо сказала Джанет. – Никто мне не поможет. Оно всё равно будет приходить.

– Оно?

– Я не знаю, что это такое. Оно стало появляться полгода назад. Сначала это была просто тень – лёгкая, точно дыхание случайно коснулось стекла, и поверхность немного замутилась. Тогда при виде этой тени у меня на душе появлялась какая-то смутная тревога, не больше. Однако с каждым днем тень становилась всё гуще, плотнее, оживая там, в зеркале, и чем плотнее она становилось, тем сильнее делались приступы тревоги и тоски, пока наконец я не поняла, что если эта тоска усилится, я умру.

Джанет отняла руки от лица.

– Я попросила, чтобы из моей комнаты и из ванной убрали зеркала, но это стало появляться в оконном стекле, в любой полированной поверхности... Оно смотрит на меня, оно смотрит в меня; само оно шевелится, но взгляд его неподвижен, и я не могу уйти. Вы же видели – я не лгу. Оно там есть. Это от него у меня припадки. Я ведь не помню потом ничего, я точно проваливаюсь куда-то, но знаете что? Мне кажется, когда я не в себе, я делаю что-то очень скверное.

Девушка перешла на лихорадочный шёпот. Гарри подумал бы, что Джанет не в своем уме, если бы минуту назад не видел то же, что видела она, и если бы прошлой ночью не умерла на его глазах девушка, которая находилась в то же самое время за сотни миль от побережья.

– Я рассказала об этом бабушке, и дяде, и Минерве, и мадам Мераль. Бабушка засмеялась и сказала, что мне меньше надо читать романов, а дядя и Минерва не сказали ничего, а мадам Мераль назначила мне какое-то зелье – но разве зельем его остановишь?

– Я впервые об этом слышу, – с удивлением заметил Гарри. – Те девушки в Мунго – ведь у них та же болезнь. Как же можно было умалчивать об этом… существе?

– А его никто не видит, – устало ответила Джанет. – Вы первый. От остальных оно прячется. Вот все и думают, что у меня от болезни рассудок помутился.

Гарри наклонился и взял её маленькие, безвольно сложенные на коленях руки в свои.

– Джанет, – сказал он серьёзно. – В этом деле замешано слишком много людей, чтобы можно было пренебрегать любыми деталями. Я не знаю, чем было то, что я видел, но я не считаю себя сумасшедшим. Я поговорю с министром. Он удивительный человек и великий маг. Он поможет тебе.

Джанет всхлипнула и обняла его с невинной благодарностью ребенка. Кто-то кашлянул. Гарри выпрямился. У камина стоял Шеклболт и глядел на него с каким-то странным, непривычным для его спокойного лица выражением. Джанет покраснела и, неловко пробормотав что-то, поспешно вышла.

– Знаешь, – сказал Гарри с напускным воодушевлением, – Джанет сообщила мне кое-какие подробности относительно своей болезни.

– Вот как? – холодно отозвался Шеклболт.

– Да. Это может помочь в расследовании…

– Трогательно видеть, как ты заботишься об общих интересах. Сейчас сюда прибудет Хмури со следственной группой. Наверняка им будет интересно выслушать сведения, которыми ты решишь с ними поделиться. Приготовься к напряжённому дню.

Шеклболт отвернулся и стал разглядывать голые ветви жимолости за окном.

– И к напряжённой ночи. Хмури хочет, чтобы ты поехал с нами на Соловьиный. Сегодня расцветает этот…

– Klavis Regis.

– Я помню! – Шеклболт обернулся, на скулах запылал тёмный румянец гнева. – У меня нет проблем с памятью, Гарри!

– Прости. – Поттер смотрел на него во все глаза.

– Дамблдор велел передать, что наутро ждёт тебя в Министерстве. И что ты можешь отказаться от поездки.

– Зачем мне отказываться? К министру я успею.

– Да, ты у нас везде успеваешь, – процедил Шеклболт.

Не успел Гарри ответить, как из камина появился Хмури.

– Ни на день нельзя одних оставить! – прогремел он.

Из камина полезли люди, гостиная вмиг наполнилась народом. Пришла Минерва, поглядела на столпотворение и покачала головой.

– Аластор, в аврорате кто-нибудь остался, или вы всех сотрудников сюда привели?

Хмури сурово посмотрел на неё и проговорил:

– Минерва! Ваше легкомыслие меня удивляет!

И прошествовал мимо потрясённой обвинением Минервы, увлекая за собой толпу экспертов, а также Гарри и Шеклболта.

К восьми сделалось так темно, что работать стало невозможно. Отбыли эксперты, подтвердив первоначальную версию Минервы и Гарри о заклятии, наложенном на дверь снаружи. Кто это сделал и когда – «Следствие покажет», произнес Хмури так важно, будто репетировал речь перед журналистами. Тело Джона Димсдейла забрали в морг аврората для проведения аутопсии.

И снова Гарри сидел в той же самой ледяной столовой, но только сегодня она казалась ещё холоднее из-за тьмы за окнами и гробового молчания за столом. Чёрный оконный переплёт оттеняли узкие полоски налипшего снега. Узкая полоска белого воротничка оттеняла траурную мантию старой миссис Димсдейл. Чоу к ужину не спустилась.

– Билл, – Хмури откашлялся, точно слова, которые он намеревался произнести, застревали у него в горле. – Я прошу тебя в ближайшее время из Инверэри не уезжать.

– Вы что, меня обвиняете? – Билл поднялся, отшвырнув стул. – Думаете, это я?!

– Я этого не сказал, – Хмури отвел глаза. – Но сам посуди: ты единственный, у кого есть хоть какой-то мотив. Больше подозреваемых нет. Если я не приму никаких мер, меня же газеты растерзают.

– А если вы больше никого не найдёте, – Билл уперся кулаками в стол, – тогда вы меня и посадите? Как единственного подозреваемого?

– Билл никого не убивал! – крикнула Флёр.

– А вы вообще помолчите, – с раздражением бросил ей Хмури. – Меньше надо было хвостом крутить.

– Не смейте так разговаривать с моей женой!

– Замолчите все! – Минерва с лязгом швырнула столовый нож на тарелку. – Все мы знаем, что Билл невиновен.

– Откуда мы это знаем? – медленно проговорила старая миссис Димсдейл.

– Ну всё, я уезжаю! – Лицо Билла горело.

– Никуда вы не поедете, Уизли! – рявкнул Хмури. – Не забывайтесь!

– А теперь послушайте все меня, – голос Димсдейла прозвучал так, что все посмотрели на него внезапно отрезвевшими и спокойными глазами. – Сядьте и успокойтесь. Мистер Хмури исполняет свой долг. Вы не можете отрицать, Билл, что у него есть основания поступать так, как он поступает. Вы повздорили с моим братом, и сразу вслед за этим его настигла внезапная и насильственная смерть – стоит ли удивляться, если кто-то заподозрит, что вы к ней причастны? Вы и миссис Уизли останетесь в нашем доме, как гости, не как заключённые. Матушка, не следует обвинять человека, пользующегося нашим гостеприимством в таком страшном грехе, как убийство, если вы сами в это не верите. А вы не верите, не так ли?

Старуха вздёрнула подбородок, однако промолчала.

– И на этом всё, – закончил Димсдейл. – Нашу семью сегодня постигло несчастье. Не будем усугублять его ненужной ссорой.

Все помолчали. В камине потрескивали дрова. Горели они точно сами для себя – тепла в столовой не прибавлялось. Гарри обречённо вздохнул и выпил виски. Ему ещё предстояло помёрзнуть на острове.

– Когда вы отправитесь? – нарушила тишину Минерва.

– В десять, – проворчал Хмури. – Нам нужно быть на острове к полуночи.

– Дора осталась в Лондоне? – спросил Гарри.

– Она будет ждать нас на пристани вместе с Драко Малфоем, – Хмури тяжело вздохнул. – Они разбирались с этой книгой, и, кажется, ничего толкового в ней не нашли. Всё только пустая болтовня: какое это растение редкое и полезное. А для чего оно нужно и как с ним надлежит обращаться, ни слова не сказано. Думаете, Трего отдала бы нам книгу, если бы в ней была ценная информация?

– Мама, ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом растении? – попытался отвлечь мать от печальных размышлений Димсдейл.

– Нет, – старуха покачала головой: сеть глубоких морщин наброшена на лицо, тьма заполняет глазницы. Сама зима сидела перед ними, седоголовая, в траурном одеянии. – Я ничего не знаю об этом. Я устала. Мне надо прилечь.

Димсдейл начал было вставать, но она повелительным жестом остановила его.

– Я не так стара, чтобы не дойти до своей спальни, – сказала она сурово и вышла.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что вздыхает с облегчением. Кажется, остальные почувствовали то же. Гарри осторожно приглядывался к Флёр. Она не выказывала скорби по Джону Димсдейлу; смерть мгновенно вычеркнула его из списка лиц, важных для неё.

«Неужели она и вправду так бессердечна? – задумался Гарри. – С глаз долой – из сердца вон, так что ли?»

– Цветок и в самом деле расцветет сегодня? – с любопытством спросила Минерва.

– А что тут такого удивительного? – с набитым ртом проговорил Хмури и чуть не подавился.

– То, что зима на дворе, – пожала плечами Минерва.

Хмури почесал за ухом и ничего не ответил.

– Вы вправду собираетесь отправиться на остров ночью? – Джанет посмотрела на Шеклболта с каким-то беспомощным ужасом. – Нет, не делайте этого! Я прошу вас!

– А что такое? – Хмури требовательно уставил на девушку искусственный глаз. – Если вы знаете что-то, говорите.

– Нет, я не могу, – пролепетала Джанет.

– Чушь! Почему это вы не можете? – Хмури отложил вилку. – Что вы скрываете, а?

– Я ничего не скрываю, – в глазах Джанет стояли слёзы. – Я просто чувствую, что сегодня туда нельзя. Я… я…

Она вскочила и выбежала из-за стола. Хмури глядел ей вслед тяжёлым, подозрительным взглядом.

Звон бьющегося стекла заставил всех вскочить и положил конец невесёлой трапезе. В гостиной перед зеркалом, щерившимся острыми осколками, стояла Джанет, прижимая судорожно сжатые руки к груди, по пальцам стекала кровь.

– Нет, нет, – говорила она, закрыв глаза в невыносимой муке. – Довольно этого! Я не хочу, не хочу!

Вдруг как-то сразу тело её обмякло, и она мягко села на пол. Губы её расползлись в бессмысленной улыбке, руки повисли плетьми: начался припадок.

11

Над морем висела молочно-белая дымка, размывшая очертания скал, но в то же время придавшая облику острова некую зловещую завершённость. Дул ледяной, пахнущий солью ветер. Был час малой воды, и Гарри понял, что на берег придется карабкаться по склизким каменным уступам.

– А что это капитан говорил тогда о «спокойном море»? – спросил Хмури. – Когда мы были здесь впервые, всё бурлило. Вот сейчас спокойно.

– По-вашему, Оно сейчас спокойное? – угрюмо отозвался шкипер. – Прибой – это не страшно. Так тому быть и полагается. Но посмотрите на Него теперь: Оно ждет.

Гарри невольно вздрогнул, глядя на белёсые волны. Свинцовое небо простиралось над ними с плоской безнадежностью гробовой крышки; море ворочалось, словно мертвец, готовый восстать из могилы.

Когда Гарри выбрался на относительно сухую пристань, его колени и руки были испачканы зелёной слизью, ботинки промокли. Тонкс бормотала под нос проклятия, Хмури ругался в голос. Став спиной к ветру, Гарри снова бросил взгляд на море. Серые пенные гребни вздымались, свиваясь в барашки. Лодку немного отнесло.

Драко, отогнув полу плаща, брезгливо осматривал безнадежно испорченную мантию. Он взглянул на Гарри, решил, что стоит слишком близко к нему, сделал шаг назад, поскользнулся на мокром камне и едва не полетел в воду. Поттер поймал его за рукав.

– Следовало бы дать тебе упасть, – сказал он Драко на ухо; тот молча оттолкнул его и отошёл в сторону, доставая из-под мантии какой-то предмет, напоминающий дубинку. Оставалось надеяться, что Драко не решит стукнуть его в потемках по голове.

Хмури посмотрел вниз, где покачивался ялик.

– Вы на берег выходить не собираетесь? – крикнул он.

– Нет, – загробным голосом ответили из ялика.

Когда Энди Макферсона уговаривали отправиться ночью на остров, его жадность без особого труда победила страх, но теперь страх явно намеревался взять реванш.

– Ну ладно. Тогда пошли. Lumos.

Хмури с недоумением уставился на палочку.

– Lumos, – повторил он.

– Магия здесь не действует, – напомнил Драко с усмешкой. – Вы забыли?

– А как же мы пойдём в темноте?

– Не знаю, как пойдёте вы, – самодовольно заметил Драко, – а я взял маггловский фонарь.

Послышался сухой щелчок, и жёлтый сноп лучей осветил тропинку. Драко решительно направился по ней, посрамлённые авроры молча следовали за ним. Хмури и Шеклболт пошли впереди, за ними – Гарри и Тонкс.

– Дора, ты не больна?

– Паршиво выгляжу? – усмехнулась Тонкс.

– Обычно цвет лица у тебя более здоровый, – сдержанно заметил Гарри.

Тонкс вздохнула.

– Я просто беспокоюсь за Ремуса. Ты не знаешь – ведь его подключили к расследованию этого дела с оборотнями. Говорят, в Лондоне видели самого Грейбека.

– О, проклятье, – только и сказал Гарри. – Вот ведь живучая тварь. Я надеялся, что его убили.

– Ремус никогда в это не верил, – уныло отозвалась Тонкс. – И оказался прав.

Они подошли к колючему лесу. Тут Драко остановился и оглянулся, желая убедиться, что его спутники не отстали. В другое время и в другом месте Гарри позлорадствовал бы над этой заминкой, но в эти заросли трудно было решиться войти одному: страх наполнял их сверху донизу, до самых корней.

До поляны дошли молча и очень быстро.

Мороз побил траву, устилавшую землю; почерневшие, гниющие стебли отвратительно скользили под ногами. Драко бросился к Источнику. Среди бурых дряблых листьев зеленело одно маленькое, изящное растеньице, на хрупких стебельках готовились распуститься не меньше десятка бутонов. Фонарик в руках Драко немного дрожал, и луч перескакивал то на растеньице, то на угрюмо сверкавший рядом родник.

– Цел, слава Мерлину, – выдохнул Драко.

Хмури задышал тяжело, с присвистом, глядя куда-то вверх. Гарри проследил за его взглядом: на крыше строения устроилась на ночлег стая крупных белых птиц. Шеклболт и Тонкс топтались вокруг источника, не зная, куда себя девать. Гарри поглядел на серое небо, на белые комья птиц, и его затрясло от холода.

– Сколько ещё до полуночи? – шмыгнула носом Тонкс.

– Полчаса, – ответил Драко.

– Может, костер развести? – жалобно спросила Тонкс. – Холодно как… Наверное, в лесу полно сухих веток.

– А спички у тебя есть? – мрачно осведомился Гарри.

Тонкс нахохлилась, спрятав нос в воротник.

– Осмотрю пока этот сарай. Что толку тут торчать? – вполголоса бросил Драко и решительно направился к строению, унося с собой фонарь.

Пятно света бежало по земле в шаге впереди него, словно призрачный проводник.

– Гарри, иди за ним, – Хмури подозрительно сощурился. – Он что-то задумал.

– Может, я тоже пойду? – Тонкс приплясывала на месте, постукивая одной ногой о другую.

– Нет, – решительно заявил Хмури. – Мы будем здесь. Следует быть наготове на случай…

– На случай чего?

– На случай всего! – отрубил Хмури. – Иди же, Гарри.

Драко стоял посреди небольшого круглого зала и смотрел вверх.

– Для чего это отверстие в потолке? – спросил он сердито. – Здесь и без того не жарко.

– Так ты греться сюда пошёл? – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Хотя бы от ветра укрыться.

– Думаю, в слизеринских подземельях ненамного теплее.

– Откуда тебе-то знать? – Драко повел плечом. – К тому же там есть кому меня согреть.

– Откровенно, – оценил Гарри. – Всегда знал, что Снейп – педик.

– И ошибался, – невозмутимо ответил Драко. – Он не педик. Но для меня сделал исключение.

– Тебе повезло, – Гарри постарался вложить в слова как можно больше яду. – Заполучить в постель этого урода – действительно подарок судьбы.

– Кто бы говорил. Это мой отец – урод. Не то, чтобы я не был к нему привязан, – добавил он задумчиво, – но он действительно урод. Я имею в виду… эээ… некоторые особенности его характера. Он тебя не бьёт?

– Думаешь, я бы ему позволил? – процедил Гарри.

– Не знаю, Поттер, – Драко показал зубы в улыбке, – я уже не знаю, чего от тебя и ждать. Ты у нас человек непредсказуемый.

Разговаривать с ним было всё равно, что сносить серию пощёчин.

– Иди к чёрту, – огрызнулся Гарри, устав от этого тона. – Как насчёт тебя? Тебе не хватает его побоев, и ты решил заместить его Снейпом?

– Тебе бы хотелось услышать утвердительный ответ, не так ли? Я тебя разочарую.

У Гарри вдруг что-то сделалось с глазами; ему показалось на миг, что он стоит в собственной полутёмной гостиной, и высокомерный белокурый человек, который оскорбляет его только лишь для того, чтобы выпустить скопившийся в нем яд – это Люциус, его Люциус, здесь, рядом с ним. Почти непроизвольно он шагнул вперед и коснулся губами лица этого человека.

Драко испуганно отпрянул и вытер щёку тыльной стороной руки.

– Это твой новый способ самозащиты, любвеобильный ты наш? – ядовито спросил он. – Целовать противника, пока тот не умрёт от отвращения?

Гарри затрясся в приступе смеха.

– Какой же ты придурок, – с трудом выговорил он. – Не могу представить тебя в роли преподавателя.

– Зато ты – олицетворение здравого смысла… Кстати, преподаватель я неплохой. Хотя Макгонагалл всегда в этом сомневалась.

Драко устроился на каменной скамье – единственном предмете меблировки в пыльном пустом помещении, положил фонарь рядом с собой.

– Садись, Поттер, не мельтеши. Так что, Макгонагалл счастлива в браке?

– Ты у них не бываешь?

– С какой стати? Она всегда меня терпеть не могла.

– Да, Минерва отлично разбирается в людях. И – да, она счастлива в браке.

– Странная штука – судьба, – Драко невесело ухмыльнулся.

– Мне можешь об этом не рассказывать, – Гарри вздохнул и поправил очки. – Ты в самом деле считаешь, что я виноват в смерти твоей матери? – спросил он через некоторое время.

– Снег пошёл, – Драко, не отрываясь, смотрел на отверстие в потолке. – Нет, не считаю. Но если б тебя не было, Поттер, моя жизнь стала бы более приятной.

Мелкие снежинки серебрились в конусе жёлтого света.

Гарри осторожно коснулся подбородка Малфоя, провёл пальцами по тонким губам. Он ожидал отпора, но Драко лишь тихо произнёс:

– Если бы сейчас было лето, я бы подумал, что у тебя солнечный удар.

«Солнечный? О, нет: это тьма меня ударила», – подумал Гарри и больше уже не думал ни о чём.

Руки Драко сомкнулись за его шеей. Гарри целовал его в темноте; очертания скулы, лунные блики в волосах, – всё было таким знакомым, но в то же время оставалось чужим; сходство сводило его с ума. Глаза Драко были плотно закрыты.

– Северус, – прошептал он.

– Ч-чёрт, – прошипел Гарри. – Прекрати это, слышишь? Я же импотентом могу сделаться.

– Тоже хорошо, – пробормотал Малфой, но глаза открыл. – Кричит кто-то, – добавил он.

– Не слышу, – Гарри попытался снова поцеловать Драко, но тот отстранил его и поднялся на ноги.

– Пойду, посмотрю. – Он избегал взгляда Поттера.

– Если не хочешь, так и скажи, – с досадой бросил тот, застегивая мантию.

– Хорошо: не хочу. С чего бы это мне вдруг захотеть? – холодно отозвался Драко. – К тому же я и в самом деле слышал крик.

На поляне никого не было. Драко ходил вокруг источника, направляя на заросли луч фонаря.

– Куда они подевались? – спросил он с недоумением.

– Дора! – крикнул Гарри. – Кингсли!

– Где вы? Ау! – с насмешкой подсказал ему Драко.

– Заткнись.

Малфой бросил взгляд на землю и издал слабый возглас. Хрупкие стебельки Klavis Regis были усеяны невзрачными белыми цветочками. Драко опустился на колени и потянулся к стебелькам.

– Проклятье! – он отдёрнул руку. – Меня что-то ударило!

– Что за глупости?

– Сам попробуй.

Гарри попытался сорвать цветок. Сначала пальцы встретили слабое сопротивление, как будто наткнулись на тонкую плёнку, а затем острая боль пронзила его руку до самого локтя.

– Видишь? – мрачно сказал Драко.

Гарри сжал онемевшую руку в кулак, разжал, поднял глаза к небу и замер. Белые птицы кружились в небе правильным кольцом.

Круг. Ещё один. Ещё один.

– Что они делают? – голос Драко дрогнул.

– Просто летают, – неуверенно ответил Гарри. – Попробую снова.

Он потянулся за цветком, не отрывая взгляда от жуткой карусели.

То же ощущение невидимой преграды. Птицы стали снижаться, не ломая идеального строя. Теперь Гарри мог разглядеть сверкающие бусинки их глаз и клювы, острые, как бритва.

– Поттер, пошли отсюда. Спустимся к ялику.

– А как же зельевары всего мира, валяющиеся у тебя в ногах?

– И этот человек ещё назвал меня придурком, – пробормотал Драко.

Озираясь, они направились к лесу. Птицы не пытались преследовать их, продолжая крутиться над источником, словно шестеренки механизма, заведённого чьей-то недоброй рукой. Гарри знал, что шелест крыльев, методично разрезающих воздух, навсегда останется в его памяти.

Они уже вышли на вересковую пустошь, когда Гарри заметил, как между деревьями мелькнуло светлое пятно.

– Дора! – крикнул он и шагнул обратно.

Драко вцепился ему в рукав.

– Какая, к черту, Дора? – прошипел он. – Разве она была в белом?

В зарослях захрустело. Белое пятно переместилось левее и исчезло. На краю пустоши появился человек; он стоял, ссутулившись, свесив руки вперед, словно огромная человекообразная обезьяна.

– Это Хмури, – неуверенно проговорил Драко и поднял фонарик. – Эй! Почему вы ушли?

Едва свет упал на лицо аврора, как он взревел и кинулся на Малфоя, наклонив массивную голову. Драко с воплем свалился на землю, не выпуская фонарика из рук. Опешивший Гарри видел только беспорядочную мешанину из ног и рук и мечущийся над ними луч света; потом послышался треск, свет погас, а Хмури мешком распластался по земле. Драко, задыхаясь, поднялся.

– Ты что с ним сделал? – набросился на него Гарри.

– Что я с ним сделал? Ты посмотри, что он со мной сделал! Вот уж действительно – Шизоглаз. Пришлось стукнуть его фонариком, а не то бы он мне шею свернул, пока ты тут стоял и наслаждался зрелищем. Стекло вот разбил…

В лесу послышался хруст ломающихся веток, невнятные голоса. Из кустов вывалились Тонкс и Шеклболт.

– Где Хмури? – одновременно крикнули они.

Гарри молча указал на неподвижное тело.

– Слава Мерлину! – выдохнул Шеклболт. – Мы уже с час гоняемся за ним по всему острову.

– А что случилось?

– Ох, вы не поверите, – Тонкс вытирала мокрое лицо. – Мы стояли там, у родника, и вдруг он говорит: «Побудьте здесь, мне нужно отойти». Я подумала… эээ… В общем, мы за ним не пошли. И вдруг слышим – крик.

– Я же говорил, кричали, – обронил Драко.

– Они его окружили, так что не вырваться, – Тонкс тяжело задышала, – и он метался там, в этом кругу. Мы бы не смогли к нему пробиться…

– Мы испугались до смерти, – выговорил Шеклболт с болезненной чёткостью, – и бросили его на произвол судьбы.

– Это были птицы?

– Птицы? Какие птицы? Нет, это были девушки… или нет, не девушки: какие-то существа…

– Это были такие же твари в белом, как та, что напугала тогда матроса, – сказал Шеклболт. – С полдюжины или около того. Они плясали там и визжали своими дьявольскими голосами, а потом вдруг исчезли разом. Но когда мы приблизились к Аластору, он побежал от нас. Он сошёл с ума, как Невилл Лонгботтом. И по той же причине, что и Невилл Лонгботтом. Теперь мы знаем ответ хотя бы на один вопрос.

– Лучше ответьте мне на такой вот вопрос, – брюзгливо сказал Драко. – Мы понесём его на руках или свяжем и дождёмся, пока он не придёт в себя и не сможет шевелить ногами самостоятельно?

– Малфой, ты мелкий, эгоистичный ублюдок, – Гарри постарался не срываться на крик.

– Только не читай мне мораль, – огрызнулся Драко. – Хмури всю жизнь мечтал меня за решётку отправить. Мне прикажешь переживать по поводу постигшего его несчастья? Между прочим, как только он придёт в себя, как тут же снова удерёт. Хочешь до утра за ним по лесу бегать?

– Пожалуй, и вправду лучше его связать, – устало сказал Шеклболт. – Вы хоть цветов-то этих нарвали?

– Нет, – пасмурно отозвался Драко.

Тонкс тяжело вздохнула. Когда Хмури очнулся, он не пытался бежать, но и идти был не в состоянии. С трудом они спустились по крутой тропке, обременённые вялым, дрожащим, как студень, беспрестанно бормочущим сумасшедшим. А когда спустились, то увидели, что ялик отчалил от берега и направляется в сторону материка.

– Трус проклятый, – Шеклболт в изнеможении опустился на землю.

– Эй, вы куда?! Вернитесь! – завопила Тонкс.

– Не слышат они тебя, не старайся, – Драко огляделся, выискивая местечко почище и посуше.

– Что же делать? – Тонкс растерянно оглядела чёрные суровые скалы.

– Ждать утра. Димсдейлы должны нас хватиться. Опять же Поттер не попадет на приём к министру. Так что Робинзонами мы тут жить не останемся, не переживайте.

– А что это за шум?

Море пришло в движение, и Гарри услышал, точнее, всем телом почувствовал низкий рокот, идущий из глубин острова.

– Прилив, – сказал Шеклболт. – Вода поднимается.

Вода прибывала, и рокот становился всё громче, сменяясь заунывными стонами; стоны же, в свою очередь, превратились в высокие журчащие трели; небо светлело, остров пел, словно огромная ненастроенная арфа, и дрожал берег под ногами.

Со стороны моря послышались новые звуки: Гарри увидел, как к Соловьиному приближается табунок морских коней. Они поднимали головы, увенчанные шипастыми гребнями, вибрирующий свист вырывался из их глоток вместе с облачками белого пара.

– Подходящий эскорт для наших отважных друзей. Кстати, они возвращаются, – со смешком сказал Драко.

Приливная волна несла ялик обратно к острову. Гарри увидел, что матросы даже не пытаются сопротивляться течению. Он уже начал мысленно репетировать филиппику в адрес дезертиров, когда Шеклболт недоумённо произнес:

– Это что, игра? Зачем они это делают?

Гарри взглянул на ялик и увидел, что морские кони взяли его в плотное кольцо. Макферсон, стоя на корме, размахивал руками, видимо, пытаясь отогнать животных.

Кони издавали низкий горловой храп и колотили хвостами, так что брызги стояли столбом. Они выглядели… разъярёнными. Вдруг кони отплыли от ялика футов на тридцать, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.

– О, проклятье, – тихо произнес Драко. – Они собираются напасть.

Гарри увидел, как шкипер навалился на руль, пытаясь проскочить между атакующими тварями, но это было невозможно.

– Что-нибудь, – Тонкс взялась рукой за горло. – Сделайте что-нибудь. Ведь они погибнут у нас на глазах.

– Отвернись, – угрюмо предложил Драко. – Больше ничего сделать нельзя.

Они не могли слышать треск ломающегося дерева, но ветер донес до них тройной предсмертный крик, слитый воедино. В этот самый миг остров издал страшный ликующий вопль, и всё закончилось. Вода достигла высшей точки.

– Могло бы быть и хуже, – дрожащим голосом сказал Драко. – Если бы мы спустились раньше, то оказались бы там же, где и они.

Тонкс уткнулась лицом в колени и заплакала. Никто не пытался её утешить.

Гарри не знал, сколько времени они провели на скале, заливаемой волнами. Гарри понимал, что немного – сумрачное небо едва начинало светлеть, но казалось, что они здесь уже целую вечность. То и дело кто-нибудь вставал и принимался ходить, пытаясь согреться. Холод смешивался с кровью и лениво тёк по жилам, проникая в сердце. Несколько раз Гарри понимал, что засыпает, тогда он вскакивал и принимался трясти Хмури, который замёрз бы насмерть, если бы его не заставляли двигаться. Все молчали.

Когда на горизонте появилась лодка, Гарри поначалу принял её за возвратившегося морского коня.

– Не может быть, – слабо сказала Тонкс, слишком иззябшая, чтобы обрадоваться как следует. – Мерлин услышал мои молитвы!

На носу лодки стоял человек в чёрном. В его мрачной неподвижности было нечто от нераскаянного грешника, которого Харон везёт в ад. Рядом радостно вздохнул Драко, и Гарри узнал человека прежде, чем сумел разглядеть его лицо. В предрассветном сумраке его фигура походила на чернильное пятно из теста Роршаха, в котором один видит нетопыря, другой – ворона, а третий – и вовсе чёрта. И сейчас это чёрное пятно для Драко означало надежду, для Гарри – неизвестность, а для Тонкс и Шеклболта – возможность выбраться с проклятого острова и избавиться от безумца, бормочущего у их ног.

Прилив поднял море вровень с каменной плитой, и Снейп ступил из лодки на берег так же непринуждённо, как переступил бы порог своего кабинета в Хогвартсе.

– Где Энди? – вместо приветствия крикнул из лодки краснолицый человек в потрёпанной фуражке.

Гарри молча указал на обломки ялика, выброшенные на берег.

Выплеснулась островерхая волна, подхватила куски дерева и утащила их с собой.

Море облизнулось.

12

– Добрый день, мистер Поттер. – Сегодня Рона не было, за его столом сидела знакомая ведьмочка. – Министр просил вас обождать четверть часа. Он немного задержится.

Гарри кивнул и опустился в потёртое кожаное кресло напротив окна.

– Кофе? Чай? – предложила секретарша.

– Нет, спасибо, мисс…

– Слагхорн, Айрин Слагхорн. – Снова блеск белозубой улыбки. – Вероятно, вы помните моего дядю, Горация Слагхорна. Он преподавал зельеварение.

Гарри натужно улыбнулся в ответ.

Он помнил Слагхорна. Поначалу тот прямо-таки лучился дружелюбием, и при первом знакомстве его красное лицо сияло, словно июльское солнце. Но по мере того, как Слагхорн стал понимать, что Гарри не собирается делать карьеру, и скромная должность аврора вполне удовлетворяет его честолюбие, лучи его дружелюбия заметно потускнели. К моменту выпуска Поттера из Академии отношение Слагхорна к нему можно было определить словами «январская стужа». Экзамен по зельям Гарри сдал с трудом.

Мисс Слагхорн бодро заскрипела пером по пергаменту. Гарри взял старый номер «Пророка» и принялся просматривать передовицу. Однако буквы точно перескакивали с места на место, затеяв игру с солнечными бликами, танцующими на странице. Гарри отложил газету. Не буквы были виноваты – бессонная ночь.

Стоило ему прикрыть глаза, как перед мысленным взором начинали мерно вздыматься волны, небо пронзали зазубренные вершины скал, и надо всем этим белой остроклювой птицей парила усталость.

***

– Как вы здесь оказались? – отрывисто спросил Гарри.

Снейп наблюдал за лодкой, кружившей на том месте, где морские кони разбили ялик.

– Если они найдут тела, придётся оставить их здесь, – заметил Шеклболт. – Все мы в лодке не поместимся.

– Я определённо не хочу сидеть среди утопленников, – заявила Тонкс.

Хмури издал невнятный возглас и полез в воду. Шеклболт обхватил его за пояс и оттащил в безопасное место.

– Отвечайте, Снейп, – потребовал Гарри.

Стыд раздирал ему внутренности. Он не хотел, чтобы этот человек спасал его, как заблудившегося школьника.

– Я обнаружил упоминание о Klavis Regis в другом источнике – не в той книге, которую вы нашли, Поттер, – не слишком охотно ответил Снейп. – Цветок нельзя срывать без проведения особого ритуала. Его охраняют могущественные силы. Удивительно, как легко вы отделались. Вы все должны были остаться на этом острове навсегда.

– Почему же вы раньше нас об этом не предупредили? – закричал Гарри. – Легко отделались, говорите? Три человека погибли, если вы не заметили! А Хмури – посмотрите на него! Лучше бы он умер.

– Вы правы – тогда бы он получил по заслугам, – Снейп отвечал почти любезно, но глаза его сузились. – Я нашёл книгу вчера вечером в архивах министерства – просто удивительно, сколько позабытых сокровищ покрывается там пылью, – и работал с ней всю ночь. Я предупредил мистера Хмури, что не следует отправляться на остров до того, как я закончу её изучать. Кого из вас он уведомил о моём предупреждении?

Снейп перевёл взгляд на Драко.

– А вам, молодой человек, – прошипел он, – я отправил персональное послание, которое, как вижу, вы не удосужились прочитать.

– Я ничего не получал, – с недоумением ответил Драко.

– О, ради Мерлина, – Снейп с раздражением отвернулся.

Лодка приближалась к берегу: должно быть, капитан отчаялся обнаружить тела погибших. Все пристально наблюдали за ней, точно пытаясь заставить её двигаться быстрее. Гарри краем глаза взглянул на Драко. Тот невидяще уставился в пространство, пережёвывая обиду.

Снейп спустился в лодку первым. Все молча расселись по узким деревянным банкам, влажным от тумана. Лицо Тонкс, устроившейся напротив, расплывалось перед глазами Гарри в бледное пятно. Шеклболт придерживал Хмури за плечо. Драко мрачно кусал губы и смотрел на белую кильватерную струю, словно размышляя, не утопиться ли ему.

Стоило лодке причалить, как он выскочил на пристань и, оттащив Снейпа в сторону, принялся тихо и быстро говорить ему что-то. Сначала тот слушал с насмешливым недоверием, потом нахмурился и принялся переспрашивать.

Гарри подошёл поближе.

– …для чего ей… – удалось ему расслышать. И затем: – …я заходил к Лонгботтому – её там не было… приманка…

Тут Снейп оглянулся на Гарри и жестом заставил Драко замолчать.

– Я знаю, Поттер, что вы любите подслушивать, – сказал он голосом, напоминающим треск сердито захлопнутой двери, – но сейчас в этом нет необходимости. Я расскажу всё, что вас интересует – на приёме у министра.

Гарри задохнулся от гнева, но высказаться ему помешал толчок в спину, на миг лишивший его равновесия – Шеклболт и один из матросов, тащившие Хмури, задели его ненароком; когда Гарри снова обернулся к Снейпу, тот уже отошёл на порядочное расстояние. Плащ его хлопал на ветру, словно Снейп превращался в ворона и собирался улететь.

*** 

– Доброе утро, мой мальчик. – Голос Дамблдора вырвал Гарри из полудремы.

Гарри вскочил, уронив газету на пол, неловко нагнулся за ней. Выпрямившись, он встретился взглядом с глазами Снейпа и почувствовал, что краснеет от досады.

– А он здесь зачем? – сердито спросил Гарри Дамблдора.

– И вас с добрым утром, Поттер. – В углах губ Снейпа змеился сарказм. – Вижу, общение с господином Хмури не прошло для вас даром – узнаю его изысканную манеру изъясняться. Вынужден вам напомнить, что не далее, как сегодняшним утром вы желали получить от меня некоторую информацию. Или она вас больше не интересует?

– Профессор, сейчас я не в состоянии состязаться с вами в остроумии.

– Только сейчас?

Тихо переругиваясь, они вошли в кабинет. Гарри устроился на своем обычном месте, Снейп уселся в кресло, в котором лишь позавчера сидел Хмури.

За окном бушевала песчаная буря. Казалось, воздух заменила взвесь песка и гальки; чёрные смерчи изгибались и сталкивались друг с другом, точно борющиеся джинны; мимо протащило громадный валун.

– Только что со мной связался Хагрид, – произнес Дамблдор.

– Как здоровье его драгоценных морских коней? – холодно осведомился Гарри. – Надеюсь, они не поцарапали плавники, когда разбивали ялик?

– Гарри, – Дамблдор покачал головой, – это просто животные. Не слишком сообразительные притом. Некая сила направляет их действия, и наша задача разобраться в том, что это за сила. Хагрид говорил со мной не о морских конях. В окрестностях Исследовательского центра он обнаружил убитую сову. К лапе её было привязано письмо, отправленное Северусом. Должно быть, убийца не сумел обнаружить трупик в темноте, иначе постарался бы его уничтожить.

– Убить сову? – Гарри не верил своим ушам. – Да ведь это…

– Да, человек, который совершил такое, явно имел веские основания желать, чтобы ваша команда и Драко всё же отправились на остров именно этой ночью.

– Зачем?

– Северус, что тебе удалось узнать?

Снейп откашлялся, будто собирался произнести лекцию.

– Если верить тому, что я прочитал, Klavis Regis – не просто растение, которое можно использовать для приготовления зелий, пускай даже и весьма ценных. При соблюдении определенных условий цветок может приобрести свойства магического артефакта огромной силы. Для этого необходимо, во-первых, разбудить остров.

– Какая чушь! – не удержался Гарри.

– Невежде всё, чего он не понимает, кажется чушью. – Снейп холодно взглянул на Гарри. – Соловьиный – не обычный кусок суши, окружённый водой. Это, скорее, огромное живое существо, наделённое своеобразными инстинктами – существо примитивное, но опасное. Остров и цветок связаны неразрывными узами. Маггловская наука называет подобные отношения симбиозом. Вы удовлетворены моими объяснениями, Поттер? Тогда я продолжу. До того, как растение расцветёт, в течение недели каждую ночь нужно произносить определённые заклинания, пока не забьёт Источник слёз. Одновременно с ним пробуждаются и силы, охраняющие цветок. А поскольку человек, проводящий подготовительный ритуал, не может от них защититься, воспользовавшись магией, он либо погибает, либо сходит с ума.

– Как Невилл Лонгботтом, – спокойно произнес директор.

– Да, – подтвердил Снейп. – Как Невилл Лонгботтом.

– Затем, в ночь, когда растение расцветает, остров нужно… накормить. Накормить людьми, – Снейп посмотрел на Гарри. – Стоит ли упоминать о том, что даже если кто-то и сумеет сорвать цветок в эту ночь, его шансы остаться в живых ничтожны?

Поттер вспомнил равнодушный блеск птичьих глаз и содрогнулся.

– И, наконец, третий этап: тот, кто собирается стать законным владельцем Klavis Regis, лично должен провести сложный ритуал, включающий человеческое жертвоприношение на алтаре в храме, и лишь после этого цветок обретёт в его руках подлинную силу.

– И для чего всё это? – спросил Гарри.

– Klavis Regis недаром носит такое название: это ключ к власти. Власти над миром духов, над определенными видами животных… и над оборотнями. Законному владельцу этого цветка любой оборотень подчиняется независимо от своей воли.

– О!

– Вот именно.

– Вы хотите сказать, что кто-то прочитал ту же книгу, что и вы, и теперь пытается завладеть цветком?

– Я восхищён вашей проницательностью, Поттер.

– Надеюсь, вы не считаете, что это был Невилл?

Дамблдор издал непонятный звук, а Снейп ухмыльнулся.

– Кажется, я поторопился с комплиментом.

Если бы у Гарри оставались силы злиться, он бы разозлился. Вместо этого он лишь утомлённо сказал:

– И кто же это, по-вашему?

– Разве ответ не очевиден?

– Давайте выпьем чаю, – предложил Дамблдор, слегка улыбаясь. – Северус, у Гарри была тяжёлая ночь. Не будьте так…

– Ядовиты, – мрачно подсказал Гарри. – Не трудитесь, господин министр, профессор всю жизнь считал меня идиотом. Не менять же ему убеждения на старости лет.

Снейп сверкнул глазами, но ничего на это не ответил.

Айрин Слагхорн принесла поднос и поставила его перед Дамблдором, улыбаясь так сладко, что Гарри раздумал класть сахар в чай.

– Милая девушка, – одобрительно сказал министр, когда девушка вышла. – Очень милая. – Он отпил из чашки и грустно покачал головой. – Я слышал от Горация, что Малфой собирается сделать ей предложение. Надеюсь, она его не примет.

Гарри покосился на Снейпа и злорадно заметил:

– Ну, не так уж Драко и плох.

– Я имел в виду старшего Малфоя, Люциуса, – безмятежно отозвался Дамблдор.

Секунду Гарри старался не слышать этих слов, ещё секунду – забыть их. Кровь вскипела гневом, и лишь остатки самолюбия удерживали его от того, чтобы не выскочить из кабинета, никому ничего не объясняя, и не помчаться немедленно в Малфой-мэнор.

Снейп слегка усмехался, глядя в магическое окно. Гарри показалось, что смеются над ним.

«Наверное, весь свет надо мной смеётся, – подумал он со злобой. – И эта девица в приёмной… Если бы она знала, ещё бы не так ухмылялась. Но он ведь ей не рассказал? Нет. Даже Люциус на такое не способен. Может, это всё вообще неправда?»

Гарри так погрузился в свои переживания, что пропустил часть беседы, а Снейп тем временем спорил с Дамблдором:

– Нет, я не согласен, – говорил министр. – Нам не удастся ничего вменить ей в вину. Даже если бы Невилл мог дать показания, – а он не может, – она не совершила ничего противозаконного сама.

– Отправила его на остров, зная о последствиях, – не слишком уверенно предположил Снейп.

– Это бездоказательно.

– Веритасерум, – предложил Снейп.

– Мне кажется, мальчик мой, – Снейп передёрнулся, Дамблдор лукаво усмехнулся в бороду, – лучше всего будет пока оставить её в покое. Будем наблюдать за ней. Пусть думает, что мы ничего не подозреваем. Ты ведь не говорил ей, что нашёл подлинную книгу?

– Нет, конечно. Но я уверен, что она знает, иначе зачем ей было убивать сову? Должно быть, она платит кому-то из ваших людей в архиве.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

– Подождём. Пусть приготовится к третьему этапу, тогда и возьмём её с поличным.

– Я не смогу за ней следить, – холодно сказал Снейп. – Она слишком хорошо меня знает. Если я останусь в Центре, она сразу поймёт, что к чему, и затаится.

– У неё нет времени на то, чтобы прятаться, – возразил Дамблдор, – она должна завершить ритуал. Кроме того, я не предлагаю тебе за ней следить.

– Я бы на вашем месте не доверял её сотрудникам. Вдруг кто-то из них – её сообщник?

– Я и не собирался. Драко…

– Нет! – Снейп буквально швырнул чашку на стол. Гарри вздрогнул и очнулся.

– Почему? – Дамблдор воззрился на Снейпа с кротким удивлением.

– Потому что у него есть обязанности по отношению к школе. – Щёки Снейпа покрылись неровным румянцем. – Кто будет вести уроки вместо него? Я не могу заменять его постоянно.

– Я обратился к Горацию, он с удовольствием проведёт несколько занятий. – Дамблдор лучезарно улыбнулся. – Видишь, всё прекрасно устраивается. Драко ведь хотел получить этот цветок? Он его получит. Если ритуал не будет закончен, Klavis Regis останется обычным растением, и его можно будет использовать в качестве ингредиента для зелий. Весьма ценного, не так ли? Или у тебя есть ещё какие-то причины не желать того, чтобы Драко следил за ней?

Снейп кусал губы.

– За кем следить? – растерянно спросил Гарри. – О ком вы говорите?

– О Медее Трего, естественно, – раздраженно бросил Снейп. – Кто ещё, по-вашему, мог отправить Лонгботтома на остров и подсунуть вам книгу с неполными сведениями?

– А… – Гарри осмыслил новую информацию. – А ведь Хмури её подозревал.

– Хмури подозревал всё живое в радиусе десяти миль от Инверэри, – мрачно заметил Снейп. – От подозрений мало толку, если они не сопровождаются надлежащими логическими выводами.

– Не надо считать себя умнее всех, профессор.

Гарри вертел в руках чашку. Голова наполнялась невыносимой болью, как будто кто-то выпилил в черепе кружок и вливал через отверстие расплавленный свинец.

– Я не считаю, – Снейп побрякал ложечкой, подумал и залпом выпил остывший чай. – Больше вам скажу – можете порадоваться, Поттер, – меня не оставляет чувство, как будто я упускаю что-то очень важное. Медея – неглупая женщина, почему она так откровенно подставляется?

– Не так уж и откровенно, – заметил Дамблдор. – Кого ещё она могла отправить на остров, как не своего сотрудника? Да и трюк с подброшенной книгой был проделан довольно изящно.

– Нет-нет, поверьте, Альбус, она знала, что всё откроется. Я думаю, в деле замешан кто-то ещё, и Медея отвлекает наше внимание в расчёте, что мы будем следить за ней, тогда как её сообщник завершит ритуал. Поэтому я и предлагаю задержать её. Оставшись один, сообщник будет вынужден действовать и обнаружит себя.

– Ты всё слишком усложняешь, Северус, – Дамблдор покачал головой.

– Вы говорили, что остров защищает цветок, – вмешался Гарри. – Значит, Белые колдуньи, морские кони и те ненормальные птицы – я ведь вам не рассказывал про них?

– Драко рассказывал, – ответил Снейп, и Дамблдор согласно кивнул.

– Ну да. Все они, можно сказать, входят в линию обороны.

– По-моему, это очевидно, – нетерпеливо бросил Снейп.

– А что вы думаете насчёт больных девушек? Я почти на сто процентов убежден, что они и есть Белые колдуньи.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

– Наверняка ты прав, Гарри. Я не подумал об этих бедняжках. Нам нельзя медлить. Видимо, эти девушки – потомки жриц древнего культа, святилище которого находится на Соловьином. Во всяком случае, сопротивляться зову острова они не могут. Хотелось бы мне знать, каким образом он их призывает?

– Через зеркало. – Мигрень сделалась сильнее, хотя секундой раньше это казалось невозможным. Гарри застыл неподвижно, стараясь не моргать, и говорил, едва шевеля губами, как чревовещатель. – Джанет Димсдейл перед приступами видит сгусток тьмы вместо своего отражения, и эта тьма лишает её воли… Только подумать, она рассказывала об этом семье и мадам Мераль в придачу, но её никто и слушать не пожелал! – Поттер повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дамблдора, и горько об этом пожалел. – Все решили, что она спятила. А я видел этот сгусток сам, своими глазами.

– Вот как, Гарри, ты видел его? – Дамблдор подошёл к невысокому поставцу, негромко звякнуло стекло. – Выпей-ка вот это.

Он протянул Поттеру с густой красноватой жидкостью, припахивающей тухлятиной.

«Если меня сейчас стошнит, – решил Гарри, – моей вины в этом не будет».

Он вылил содержимое рюмки в рот и задержал дыхание. Дамблдор и Снейп смотрели на него, не отрываясь: министр – с сожалением, Снейп – с холодным любопытством.

– На вашем месте, Поттер, – проговорил Снейп, – я бы пореже смотрелся в зеркало. Скверно, что вы видите то, чего не видит никто, кроме девушек, одержимых неведомыми духами.

Боль исчезла, и это было так хорошо, что Гарри ответил почти вежливо:

– Не вам же одному видеть то, чего не видит никто.

Снейп усмехнулся.

– Ну что ж, – Дамблдор поднялся, – думаю, мы обсудили всё необходимое. Гарри, поскольку Аластор болен, руководителем следственной группы я назначаю тебя. Тебе придется нелегко: на тебя ляжет не только расследование истории с Соловьиным, но и убийства Джона Димсдейла. К сожалению, сейчас я не могу дать тебе в помощь кого-то, кроме Нимфадоры и Кингсли. Возможно, позже… Сегодня ночью совершено пятнадцать нападений оборотней на членов семей сотрудников Министерства. Это была хорошо организованная акция: кто-то спланировал её таким образом, что всем оборотням удалось скрыться.

– Грейбек! – Гарри вскочил. – Что говорит Ремус?

– Спроси у него сам, – Дамблдор вздохнул. – Он в Норе. Ты ведь заглянешь к Уизли? После покушения Рон и Гермиона увезли девочку туда.

– Покушения?!

– Да, на малышку тоже пытались напасть. К счастью, её удалось уберечь от укуса. – Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. – Если бы я обо всех мог это сказать.

Гарри спешил, но всё же остановился в дверях приемной, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на Айрин Слагхорн.

Совсем юная; должно быть, едва окончила школу, как любящий дядюшка пристроил её в секретарши к старому знакомому. Слагхорн и замуж за Люциуса будет рад её пристроить – помнится, он был не дурак выпить. Довольно мила, но челюсть чересчур массивная; несомненно, годам к тридцати, когда черты определятся и утратят девичью мягкость, лицо её станет, что называется, квадратным.

– Ничего особенного, верно?

Гарри вздрогнул. Снейп оценивающе оглядел ладную фигурку девушки и вынес вердикт:

– Никакого сравнения с Нарциссой. Разве что молоденькая. По достижении определённого возраста, Поттер, начинает тянуть на молоденьких.

Гарри не был искусен в составлении изысканных ядов, но удар у него был поставлен хорошо.

– Решили поделиться со мной своим опытом интимной жизни, профессор?

Снейп усмехнулся, нисколько не задетый.

– Пойдёмте, Поттер, вы заставляете девушку нервничать.

«Держу пари, не так, как она заставляет нервничать меня», – мрачно подумал Гарри, шагая рядом со Снейпом.

– Кстати, Драко она тоже не понравилась. Видите, Поттер, у вас с ним появилась точка соприкосновения: вы оба не хотите, чтобы Люциус женился.

– Какое мне вообще дело, собирается жениться Люциус Малфой или нет? – Гарри пожал плечами с вымученной небрежностью.

– Действительно, Поттер. – Снейп приостановился и уставился на Гарри с издевательским недоумением. – Как это мне в голову не пришло? Вам действительно не должно быть до этого никакого дела. Вы ведь Люциусу никто.

Это было слишком. Дьявол внутри Гарри ощерился и зарычал: «Отведай-ка собственного зелья, Снейп!»

– Что ж, профессор, раз уж мы с вами обсудили все темы, стоящие обсуждения, – Гарри помедлил, подбирая слова и предвкушая своё торжество, – нам лучше попрощаться. Передавайте Драко привет. Вы, наверное, удивитесь, но у нас с ним оказалось множество точек соприкосновения. Этой ночью на Соловьином у нас была масса времени, чтобы стать друг другу ближе… во всех смыслах этого слова.

Гарри улыбнулся, глядя в глаза ошарашенному Снейпу, и вышел.

«То-то он взбесится, когда придет в себя, – злорадствовал он, но вскоре эта радость испарилась, оставив лишь хинный привкус разочарования в самом себе. – Для чего я это сделал? Как глупо».

Он закурил, поймал сердитый взгляд проходившей мимо почтенной матроны – и эта его не одобряла. Сизый дымок поднялся от сигареты, постепенно бледнея, растаял в холодном воздухе.

«Так и я растаю когда-нибудь, – подумал Гарри. – Мы все растаем, и не будет для нас ни любви, ни красоты. Ничего не будет».

13

Гарри поздоровался с аврорами, скучавшими перед домом Уизли, и вошёл.

На кухне был привычный беспорядок, но непривычно безлюдно – один лишь Рон дремал за столом, уронив голову на руки. Услышав шаги, он вскочил.

– Гарри, дружище! Как я рад тебя видеть!

– Где все?

Гарри оглядел взъерошенные волосы и измятую одежду друга.

– Отец и Перси ушли на службу. Всё настолько скверно, что даже Перси удостоил нас своим присутствием, а Фред и Джордж, представь себе, не стали затевать с ним перебранку.

– А, близнецы здесь?

– Нет, только что уехали; им обещали прислать амулеты, которые вроде как защищают от оборотней. Мы решили ничем не пренебрегать, – Рон криво улыбнулся.

– А дочка? Дамблдор сказал, с ней всё в порядке.

– Да ему-то откуда знать? – Рон захрустел пальцами. – В порядке… Зайди Герми минутой позже, Кристи погибла бы, а если бы и выжила – что это была бы за жизнь?

– Нет у вас чего-нибудь перекусить? – Гарри взял Рона за плечо, заставляя его сесть, сам устроился напротив. – Я голоден…

Гарри хотел закончить: «как волк», но осёкся.

– Мама что-то приготовила. – Рон огляделся. – Вот.

– А ты не будешь?

– Не могу я!

– Давай, Рон, за компанию. Надо пообедать, а то ты просто свалишься, и какая тогда от тебя польза?

Рон покорно взял кусок пирога.

– А я, оказывается, проголодался! – заметил он с набитым ртом. – А ведь был уверен, что и крошки проглотить не смогу!

Теперь, когда он снова походил на прежнего Рона, Гарри решился спросить его, что же всё-таки произошло.

– Что произошло? Да я и сам толком не знаю. – Рон отправил в рот корку и облизал пальцы. – Мы уже спать ложились, когда закричала Кристи. Мерлин, какое счастье, что она не выносит заглушающих чар: ты представляешь, что было бы, если бы мы её не услышали?!

Подходящих слов у Гарри не нашлось, и он молча кивнул.

– Ну вот. Герми вошла в детскую и только взяла Кристи на руки, как стекло разлетелось вдребезги: зверь высадил раму и ворвался в дом. К счастью, Герми не растерялась, выскочила из комнаты и наложила запирающее заклинание на дверь. Когда мы вернулись в детскую, оборотня там уже не было. Отец говорит, что этой ночью напали ещё на четырнадцать человек – все дети, и трое из них уже умерли, а остальные заражены. Я всё никак прийти в себя не могу.

Гарри, потрясённый, молчал. Там, в кабинете министра, он не осознал, насколько ужасно произошедшее – спокойный тон Дамблдора лишал сообщение драматизма.

– Отец рассказывал, что оборотням помогал маг-человек, он снимал защитные чары и прикрывал отход. Если его найти, можно обнаружить место, где прячутся «дикие» оборотни.

– Дикий оборотень, – Гарри невольно улыбнулся.

– Да, теперь их делят на «диких» и «мирных».– Рон запустил пятерню в волосы. – Столько лет не было нападений на людей, и вот пожалуйста. В чём дело, а?

– А Ремус ничего не рассказывал? Где он, кстати?

– Скоро придёт. Он хотел с тобой поговорить.

– Гарри!

Гермиона вошла стремительно, чмокнула Гарри в щёку.

– Ты заставил Рона поесть? Какой ты молодец. А для меня что-нибудь оставили?

– Ты бросила Кристи одну? – Рон с гневом взглянул на жену.

– Она спит, а Молли сидит рядом и вяжет ей свитер. В этом свитере Кристи будет похожа на цирковую обезьянку.

Гермиона держалась с подчеркнутым хладнокровием, но чёрные тени под глазами состарили её на несколько лет. Гарри видел, насколько тяжело ей дается показная невозмутимость. В отличие от неё, Рон не мог совладать с собой. Беспокойство заставляло его расхаживать, как автомат, взад и вперед по кухне.

– Пойду, посижу с ней, – не выдержал он наконец.

– Только не разбуди.

Гермиона посмотрела ему вслед и вздохнула.

– Раньше я не знала, что такое страх. – Она отложила вилку и потерла покрасневшие глаза. – Страх за себя ничто по сравнению со страхом за своего ребенка. Больше всего мне хочется прижать Кристи к груди и не выпускать, но так же нельзя. Мы сейчас все должны держаться. Думать, как уберечь Кристи, если нападение повторится, а не устраивать коллективную истерику. Молли меня понимает, а вот Рон…

Она задумалась.

– Знаешь, Гарри, мне кажется, что он испытывает чувство вины.

– Вины?

– Да. Кристи такая крикливая, иногда это просто с ума сводит, Рон и сказал пару раз в сердцах: «Зачем мы только решили завести ещё ребенка! Лучше б её не было!» Я сама иногда об этом думала. А теперь вот мы оба поняли, что лучше её и нет.

Гермиона слабо улыбнулась.

– Но Рон ведь это не всерьёз говорил, – заметил Гарри. – Это…

Он замялся, подыскивая подходящее слово.

– …нелогично? – Гермиона нетерпеливо покачала головой, живо напомнив Гарри ту школьницу, которая искренне не выносила, когда кто-то чего-то не понимал. – Большинство людей поступают нелогично. Ты сам, к примеру – когда ты в последний раз перед тем, как что-нибудь сделать, задал себе вопрос: а каковы будут последствия моего поступка?

– Никогда, – Гарри засмеялся. – Ты же знаешь: я никогда не думаю, я сразу прыгаю.

– Да, почти все так и поступают. Чтобы быть логичным, нужно заглянуть в себя, рассмотреть собственные скрытые побуждения, а скрыты они как раз потому, что мы не хотим их видеть. Проще дать волю базовым эмоциям. Рон подсознательно чувствует себя виноватым, поскольку хотел отделаться от Кристи – не по-настоящему, конечно, однако мысли у него такие были – и преувеличенной заботой старается искупить эту мнимую вину. Но истинной причины своей нервозности он не понимает, и это заставляет его нервничать ещё сильнее.

– Это только твои догадки, – заметил Гарри. – Не думаю, что Рон чувствует какую-то вину, просто характер у него не такой, как у тебя. Он не привык сдерживаться, только и всего.

– Может и так, – Гермиона зевнула. – Как я хочу спать, просто умираю!

– Так ляг, поспи. А с Кристи пусть сидит Рон, раз уж он изъявил такое желание, – раздался знакомый голос.

Гарри обернулся. Стоило Молли появиться в дверях, и кухня сразу повеселела и перестала казаться опустевшей.

– Здравствуй, дорогой, – Молли пополнела с тех пор, как Гарри виделся с ней в последний раз, но лицо её по-прежнему оставалось моложавым. – Рон выжил меня из спальни. Сказал, что звяканье спиц мешает его дочери спать. А кто-то ещё меня называет клушей!

Они с Гермионой обменялись понимающими улыбками.

– Разумеется, ты знаешь, что у нас произошло? Ну конечно, знаешь! Как поживает Альбус? Я давным-давно его не видела, с тех пор, как распался Орден. Ужасные были времена, но наши собрания я всегда вспоминаю с удовольствием. Какие вы все тогда были молоденькие, и ты, Гарри, и Рон с Гермионой! – Молли взглянула на часы. – Видишь, никакой «Смертельной опасности». Я Рону говорю: успокойся, не волнуйся так, но разве он меня слушает? А Альбус всё только приветы через Артура передает. Такой занятой! – Молли лукаво улыбнулась и перешла к делу. – Как там мой Билл?

Гарри замялся.

– Ну, довольно неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства.

– Его брак был ошибкой, – спокойно сказала Молли. – Эта женщина нисколько ему не подходит. Красивая, да, но уж очень любит, чтобы весь мир вращался вокруг неё. Эгоистка. Флёр непременно нужно, чтобы ей приносили жертвы, без этого ей жизнь не в радость. Билл все ещё под арестом?

– Для Минервы и её мужа он – гость. К нему хорошо относятся, Молли. – Гарри избегал смотреть ей в глаза.

– Я слышала, Аластор Хмури болен? – Молли переменила тему беседы.

– Да, утром мы с Кингсли отвезли его в Мунго. Жалкое зрелище… Дамблдор назначил меня руководителем следственной группы.

– Ты, конечно, отпустишь Билла?

Гарри замер с открытым ртом. Потом, собравшись с духом, проговорил:

– Молли, я… я не могу этого сделать сейчас. Понимаешь, он…

– Ты ведь не подозреваешь Билла в убийстве? – холодно спросила Молли.

– Нет, конечно! Но я… Молли, я непременно найду настоящего убийцу!

– Разумеется, – Молли поднялась. – Пойду, спрошу молодых людей на лужайке, не желают ли они пообедать. До свиданья, Гарри.

Гарри в растерянности поглядел на Гермиону. Та пожала плечами.

– А чего ты ожидал? Взрыва радости?

– Она же не думает, что я могу просто взять и отпустить Билла? Да я просто права не имею этого сделать!

– Конечно, Гарри, – Гермиона сочувственно кивнула. – Но ты для Молли всё равно, что родной, а стало быть, и Билл тебе вроде как брат… Нет, понимания от неё сейчас не жди. Она живёт сердцем, а сердце её подсказывает: то, что ты делаешь – неправильно.

– Я делаю, что должен, – твёрдо заявил Гарри. – Ничего с Биллом не случится, если он лишнюю неделю прогостит в Инверэри. Постарайся, пожалуйста, донести до Молли эту мысль.

– Постараюсь, – Гермиона тоскливо поглядела в потолок. – Знаешь, чего бы мне сейчас хотелось? Жить на последнем этаже небоскрёба, чтобы уж точно никто не смог запрыгнуть ко мне в окно. Гарри, как мне страшно!

Гарри промолчал. Утешать её было бессмысленно, да и чем бы он мог её утешить?

– Я пойду, – сказал он. – Передай Ремусу, я буду ждать его в своей квартире.

Он поцеловал Гермиону в щеку. Щека слабо пахла детским мылом и молоком.

– Я ещё загляну, – сказал он вежливо.

Гермиона недоверчиво улыбнулась и ответила:

– Выбери для этого более спокойное время, когда мы все не будем бегать по стенам.

«Как мерзко. – Гарри сокрушённо покачал головой. – Лучше бы я не приходил! Бедная Молли… но что я могу поделать? Только поймать поскорее убийцу, кто бы он ни был».

День был морозный и ясный, воздух переливался, как опал.

Гарри взглянул на опал в перстне, который носил, не снимая, и горько улыбнулся. Окружающий мир прекрасен, но жить в нем порой бывает тяжело.

***

Он был совсем рядом с домом, когда услышал:

– Гарри! Постой!

Он обернулся. Запыхавшийся Люпин помахал ему рукой и перешёл на медленный шаг.

«Мерлин, как он постарел!»

Сердце Гарри болезненно защемило: Ремус исхудал, морщин на лице заметно прибавилось, волосы совсем поседели. Полнолуние всегда его истощало, однако сегодня он выглядел особенно скверно.

– Что ж ты заставляешь старого человека бегать галопом? – Люпин улыбнулся. Он слегка задыхался и прижимал руку к сердцу.

– Ладно тебе прибедняться. Тоже мне, старик нашёлся, – сказал Гарри, стараясь, чтобы шутливость его тона не казалась натужной. – Я тебя не дождался. Хочешь вернуться в Нору?

– Нет, Гарри, – Ремус невесело улыбнулся. – Я гостил у Молли и Артура, пока Дора в командировке, только теперь мне лучше вернуться к себе домой. Не хочу вызывать у них неприятные ассоциации.

– Ремус! Как ты можешь так говорить? Ну хорошо, поднимемся ко мне.

– Нет, Гарри, я… Всё в порядке. Тут скверик неподалёку, давай посидим на скамейке, подышим свежим воздухом.

Гарри задумался, где Люпин провёл сегодняшнюю ночь, но спросить не решился.

– Ты хотел со мной поговорить?

– Да, – Ремус помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – О Грейбеке.

– Ты видел его?

– Если бы я его видел, Гарри, и если бы он увидел меня, я сейчас бы с тобой не разговаривал. У меня есть источники информации в его окружении. После войны большинство из нас живёт нормальной – если можно так выразиться – жизнью. Точнее, жило до недавнего времени. С тех пор, как вернулся Фенрир, люди начинают смотреть на нас с ужасом, и я их понимаю. Если Грейбека не остановить сейчас, мы снова вернемся к тому, что все оборотни без разбора сделаются изгоями. Мы не хотим этого.

– Сегодняшняя акция…

– Сегодняшняя акция – это отвлекающий манёвр.

Секунду Гарри смотрел на Ремуса, не веря своим ушам.

– Да, – ответил Люпин на его невысказанный вопрос. – Это было жутко, это было бесчеловечно. И всё это затем, чтобы отвлечь внимание Министерства и аврората от истинной цели Фенрира.

– Какой цели?

Гарри потёр рукой лоб.

«Может, я с ума сошёл? Может, я болен и лежу в бреду?» У Гарри появилось ощущение, что он бьется в паутине, и чем сильнее бьется, тем больше запутывается.

– Мой… источник (я не стану называть его имени) давно говорил мне, что Грейбек, вернувшись с континента, заявлял, дескать, скоро оборотни будут править миром. Фенрир приведёт их к власти, а поможет ему в этом какая-то книга.

– Книга? – Не удержался Гарри. – Грейбеку? Он читать умеет?

– Я понимаю, – помолчав, сказал Люпин, – что тебе трудно воспринимать оборотней как людей. Некоторые из нас действительно ведут себя не как люди. Однако подавляющее большинство умеет читать, писать и считать до двенадцати. Может, мы и не совсем homo, но, во всяком случае, sapiens. Фенрир достаточно разумен, чтобы прочитать книгу, если не для удовольствия, так для дела.

– Я не имел в виду, что оборотни – животные, – попытался объясниться смущённый Гарри, – ты – один из самых культурных людей, кого я знаю. Но Грейбек…

– Как бы культурен я не был, – спокойно отозвался Люпин, – ты всегда будешь чувствовать некое превосходство надо мной. Как твой отец. Мы были лучшими друзьями, и всё же в его отношении ко мне всегда проскальзывал оттенок покровительства. И – прости, Гарри, я уверен, ты сам этого не сознаёшь – ту же снисходительность я иногда вижу и в тебе.

Гарри был поражен этими горькими словами, но и Люпин, и он сам понимали, что это правда, даже если сам Гарри никогда не думал об этом и ни за что себе бы в этом не признался.

– Позволь, я продолжу.

Поттер молча кивнул.

– Сегодня утром я беседовал с Северусом. Он рассказал мне о расследовании, которое ты ведёшь, – точнее, о расследовании, которое вёл Аластор, пока с ним не случилось несчастье. Когда я услышал о растении, дающем власть над оборотнями, я задумался, не прочитал ли Грейбек ту же книгу, что и Северус. 

– Как себя вёл Снейп? – не удержался от вопроса Гарри.

– На удивление вежливо. Возможно, это было следствие усталости. Мы ведь уже немолоды, хотя, – Ремус сдержанно улыбнулся, – выглядит он не в пример лучше, чем я. Так вот, мой информатор сообщил: последние две недели Фенрир постоянно отлучается куда-то, и никто не знает, где он бывает. Ты слышал, что сегодня нападавшим помогал маг-человек?

– Да, Рон говорил.

– Правда, удивительно – какой же человек согласится помогать оборотню, да ещё такому, как Фенрир, захватывать власть над миром? Ты удивишься ещё сильнее, Гарри, когда узнаешь, что это была женщина.

– Женщина?

– Лица её никто не видел, плащ закрывал её фигуру, но мой информатор чувствовал запах женщины. Она появилась ниоткуда, а утром исчезла. Мой человек – ты ведь не против, что я называю оборотней людьми?

Поттер взглянул на Люпина с упрёком.

– Ремус, я вижу, ты сегодня не в настроении. Прости, если я тебя обидел, и всё же не надо так со мной разговаривать.

– Извини. – Ремус помолчал. Гарри видел, что он раздражён. – Так вот, мой человек сказал, что она ходила среди волков, как королева, и они расступались перед ней. Даже Фенрир – в волчьем обличье! – относился к ней с почтением. Гарри, тот цветок – он ведь уже расцвёл?

– Да. Ты имеешь в виду, наша незнакомка получила власть над оборотнями? Но Снейп утверждает, что без ритуала цветок – обычное растение.

– Возможно, ритуал уже провели? – предположил Люпин.

– Вряд ли. – Гарри подумал. – Для его завершения нужно принести человеческую жертву в храме на острове. Я вчера сам был в этом храме – никакой крови на алтаре. К тому же, я точно знаю, что вчера завершился второй этап подготовки к ритуалу. Остров накормили, – угрюмо прибавил он. – Значит, Фенриру хочется власти? В таком случае, скоро мы увидим его на Соловьином; возможно, он наведается и в Инверэри. Спасибо, что предупредил, Ремус.

– Пожалуйста, – прохладно ответил Люпин.

Почтовая сова опустилась на спинку скамейки и требовательно ухнула, уставившись на Гарри круглыми глазищами. Он отвязал от лапы пакет, пошарил в карманах и протянул сове попавшуюся под руку монетку.

Письмо оказалось от Дамблдора.

– Альбус просит меня задержаться в Лондоне до утра. Он хочет, чтобы ты отправился в Инверэри вместе со мной. Мерлин, да у меня дел невпроворот! Каждая минута на счету, а я буду торчать тут без дела! Интересно, зачем он тебя отправляет в Инверэри?

– Наверное, полагает, что я смогу оказаться там полезен. Я ведь маг не из последних, если ты не забыл, – Ремус поднялся. – Я пойду. У меня ещё осталась пара дел, которые нужно завершить до завтра.

Он кивнул и, сутулясь, пошёл прочь. Поттер растерянно провожал его взглядом.

– Отлично, Гарри, – пробормотал он. – Вспоминай, кого ещё ты не успел сегодня оскорбить в лучших чувствах? До завтрашнего утра как раз успеешь.

«Приму ванну, вот что я сделаю, – решил он. – А потом проваляюсь с книгой на диване остаток дня. Раз уж всё равно придется торчать в Лондоне до завтра, хотя бы отдохну как следует».

***

Гарри разбудил резкий стук в дверь. Открыв глаза, он некоторое время бессмысленно смотрел в потолок, пока не пришёл в себя и не сообразил, что уснул на диване. Открытая книга валялась на полу, за окнами было темно. Стук повторился, ещё более требовательный и нетерпеливый. Гарри выругался и поплелся открывать.

Люциус рассматривал его немигающим взглядом.

– Я могу войти? – холодно спросил он. – Ты один?

Гарри отступил, впуская Малфоя в квартиру; мысли спутались, и он стоял в растерянности, не зная, что сказать.

– Ты как будто не рад меня видеть? – Люциус заговорил первым.

– Я должен быть рад? – пробормотал Гарри.

– Тебе не кажется, нам нужно обсудить кое-что? Например, наш последний разговор. – Голос Люциуса звучал громче обычного.

– Я думал об этом, – Гарри понемногу приходил в себя.

– И что же ты надумал?

– Что виноват был ты, – чтобы произнести эти слова, Гарри понадобилось всё его мужество.

– Извиняться я не намерен.

– А надо бы.

– Вот как? Прежде чем требовать извинений от меня, тебе самому следовало бы объясниться.

«Так это я должен объясняться?!»

Гарри онемел от гнева и изумления, но в то же время в его душе забрезжила надежда: если Люциус злится на него из-за предполагаемой измены, значит, не всё ещё потеряно; значит, ему не всё равно. И эти мягкие, бархатные интонации в резком голосе: не похоже, чтобы он пришёл лишь затем, чтобы устроить скандал. Люциус повернулся, снимая плащ. Гарри скользнул взглядом по его фигуре; кровь мягко запульсировала в висках.

– Итак, – Люциус приподнял подбородок, но Гарри уже ясно видел наигранность его враждебной позы, – ты намерен дать объяснения?

– Да, – Гарри взялся за концы кашне, притягивая Люциуса к себе, и проговорил ему на ухо, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах от ледяного аромата туалетной воды, – я дам тебе объяснения. Я всё… тебе… объясню… так подробно… что дойдёт… даже до тебя.

– Если ты будешь достаточно убедителен, – Люциус двумя пальцами снял очки с переносицы Гарри, – можешь рассчитывать на мои извинения. В какой форме тебе хотелось бы их получить?

Гарри не ответил.

Раз… два… три… четыре… – Стенные часы отсчитывали секунды с размеренностью рефери. – …Девять.

«Нокаут, – подумал Гарри, – но пока не поражение… сколько ещё раундов я выдержу?..»

– Надеюсь, ты не намерен объясняться на коврике под порогом? – задыхаясь, спросил Люциус.

– Молчи, – прошептал Гарри, – молчи. Сейчас моя очередь… говорить.

Но за всю ночь он так и не сказал Люциусу ни слова, а тот не сказал ни слова ему; и всё же эта была одна из лучших их ночей. Гарри смотрел, как вздрагивают ресницы Люциуса, и его сердце вздрагивало им в унисон; вертикальная морщинка между бровей, влажная прядь волос – Гарри хотелось застыть в толще времени, словно в янтаре, и смотреть на них вечно. Люциус забился в его объятиях, тонкий, горячий; его глаза широко раскрылись – но он смотрел не на Гарри; рот его приоткрылся, будто он собирался что-то произнести, но он не издал ни звука. Потом он мгновенно заснул.

Гарри так и не сумел задремать. Он повернулся на бок и стал рассматривать безмятежное лицо спящего Люциуса; когда он бодрствовал, его черты постоянно сохраняли в себе отпечаток потаённой жестокости – сейчас она впиталась в сон, как вода в песок. Рдеющий отблеск пламени ложился на потолок; красноватые листья теней трепетали в углах; потрескивали угольки в камине. Гарри глядел на скулы Люциуса, резко обозначившиеся в неровном свете огня, и чувствовал блаженную безмятежность обладания. Пятна, оставленные его пальцами на белой, мерцающей в темноте коже, чернели, как тавро. Он, взял руку любовника, коснулся губами жилок на внутренней стороне запястья. Люциус вздохнул и обнял его, не открывая глаз.

***

Утром, когда Гарри вернулся из ванной, Малфой стоял у окна, сосредоточенно вдевая запонки в манжеты.

– Куда торопишься? – Гарри говорил мягко, но лицо и шея Люциуса вдруг залились краской.

– Я – не твоя собственность. И не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться.

Гарри вздрогнул. Прежние тревоги и подозрения пробудились в нём с новой силой.

– Тебе трудно ответить?

– У меня назначена встреча.

Теперь, когда Люциусу удалось вывести Гарри из себя, его раздражение разом прошло. Он вышел из спальни. Поттер натянул брюки и последовал за ним.

– Я хотел спросить…

– Да?

– Что это за история с Айрин Слагхорн?

– История? Ты говоришь о женитьбе?

Люциус даже не пытался делать вид, будто не понимает, о чём идет речь. Его отстранённая улыбка привела Гарри в бешенство.

– Я не сделал ей предложения, но подумываю об этом. Видишь ли, Драко не собирается обзаводиться семьёй. Учитывая его вкусы…

– Весь в тебя.

– …у меня есть основания предполагать, что наш род на нем прервется. Моя повторная женитьба сняла бы этот вопрос – разумеется, если супруга не окажется бесплодна.

Кровь, — подумал Гарри с тоской, — всё дело в крови.

– А как же я?

– Я думал, ты нашёл мне замену.

Он напрашивался на ссору, и теперь уже всерьёз.

– Люциус, какая замена, о чём ты говоришь? О Чоу, которую я уже давно забыл? Ты же сам всё это придумал. Просто тебе нравится мучить себя и меня. – Гарри посмотрел Малфою в глаза: зрачки его были, словно чёрные полыньи во льду, и в глубине их ощущалось движение, похожее на судороги тонущего человека. – То, что я говорю, не имеет значения, да?

– Думаю, всё зашло слишком далеко.

Люциус повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Гарри схватил его за локоть.

– Не имеет значения, да? Когда ты что-то решил, то уже ничего не видишь, никого не слушаешь и не думаешь ни о чём.

Люциус оттолкнул Гарри и взялся за дверную ручку.

– Мы с самого начала были в неравном положении: я давал, ты принимал, а теперь всё изменилось, и потому тебе так дерьмово, разве нет?

Люциус медленно обернулся, губы его побелели от гнева, а трость подрагивала в руке, точно змея, готовая укусить.

– Только ударь меня, и я тебе эту трость в глотку вобью, – тихо сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как рвутся в голове нити, привязывающие его к реальности.

– Всё, – так же тихо ответил Люциус. – Всё, Поттер. Я ухожу.

– Уходи, – выговорил Гарри помертвевшими губами. – Я за тобой не побегу.

Минуту он стоял, глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь и борясь с собой, потом рванул её на себя и, стараясь не думать о предстоящем унижении, пробежал взахлёб два лестничных пролёта; шепча: «Да будь ты проклят!», выскочил на крыльцо. Люциуса не было.

«Базовые эмоции», – Гарри прижал руку к дергающемуся, ноющему, точно нарывающему сердцу.

Чудесная ночь и омерзительный скандал наутро: Люциус в своем репертуаре.

«Нужно покончить с этим, – сказал он себе. – Его не переделаешь – так будет всегда. А мне этого долго не выдержать».

Восходящее солнце лопнуло, как пузырь, и багровая жижа рассвета залила пустынную улицу.

14

Чоу стояла неподвижно, лицом к ветру, веки её покраснели, но капли, стекавшие по щекам, были лишь растаявшими снежинками. Флёр прикладывала крошечный кружевной платочек к совершенно сухим глазам.

Две женщины любили Джона Димсдейла, когда он был жив, и ни одна из них не проливала по нему слёз, когда он умер. Да и зачем теперь слёзы тому, чья душа влилась в великое Ничто, а изуродованное тело в дорогом гробу красного дерева поместят сейчас в фамильный склеп? Вся его жизнь, всё пёстрое многообразие поступков, мыслей, чувств, все поражения и победы – всё свелось к имени и дате на могильной плите.

Тяжёлые двери склепа распахнулись, заскрипели проржавевшие петли. Родственники проследовали за гробом. Флёр неуверенно потопталась у порога, оставляя на свежем снегу изящные узкие следы, и отошла, разглядывая надгробия, – одинокая фигурка в мехах. Гарри передёрнул плечами, вспоминая взгляд Билла, когда ему запретили покидать дом.

Тонкс переговаривалась с Люпином. Резкий ветер окрасил лица обоих румянцем, однако глаза их блестели не от ветра, и уж точно не ветер заставлял их улыбаться друг другу так, что у Гарри заныло в груди от зависти. Он отвернулся; ему не хотелось смотреть ни на Люпина и Тонкс (интересно, почему она не захотела взять фамилию мужа?), ни на Флёр, неприкаянно бредущую среди памятников.

Дневной свет был сумрачен; прихотливый узор горных возвышенностей на горизонте едва просвечивал сквозь пургу. Ветер запинался о могильные камни, волоча за собой рваный саван метели.

– Несчастная женщина, – мадам Мераль во время церемонии прощания стояла так тихо, что Гарри забыл о её присутствии. – Такая молодая, и уже вдова.

– Время лечит, – машинально ответил Гарри, благословляя стратегический запас банальностей, позволяющий подыскать уместный ответ на любую реплику.

– Не всегда. – Лицо мадам Мераль казалось таким же серым и равнодушным, как низкое зимнее небо. – Меня оно не излечило.

– Вы были замужем? – Вопрос сорвался прежде, чем Гарри успел осознать его неприличие.

– Да, – мадам Мераль не обратила внимания на бестактность. – Мой муж скончался очень давно. Но я его не забыла. И скорбь моя не ослабевает.

Она сказала именно так, и эта книжная фраза, произнесенная с лёгким иностранным акцентом, вошла в сердце Гарри, словно лезвие ножа.

– Ваш муж погиб на войне?

Гарри не интересовало, как погиб супруг мадам Мераль, но он предпочёл бы сейчас, чтобы его отчитали за назойливое любопытство, лишь бы исчезло отчаяние от осознания собственной смертности, конечности всякой жизни на земле.

– Нет, он умер до войны. Он был учёным. Произошел несчастный случай, – мадам Мераль отвечала с прежней сдержанностью – или безразличием. Казалось, они выпали из своего мира и оказались в Лимбе; вокруг пахло смертью, и были уместны любые вопросы и любые ответы, ведь само понятие вежливости утрачивало здесь всякий смысл.

– Кхм, – Люпин кашлянул за спиной, мгновенно вернув Поттера к реальности. – Гарри, можно тебя на два слова?

Тот с облегчением кивнул.

Димсдейлы вышли из склепа и теперь в нерешительности замерли перед входом, точно стайка черных птиц, готовых взлететь.

– Гарри, за склепом кто-то прячется.

– Кто?

– Не знаю, – Люпин нетерпеливо потянул Гарри за собой. – Мне это не нравится. Не то время и не то место, чтобы прогуливаться здесь по колено в снегу. Пойдём, посмотрим.

Фамильный склеп Димсдейлов располагался на самом краю кладбища. Сразу за ним склон резко уходил вниз, в долину, где земля разламывалась, образуя запутанный лабиринт поросших лещиной оврагов.

Гарри и Люпин миновали Димсдейлов. Закаменевшая в скорби старуха не ответила на их неловкие соболезнования, Чоу судорожно кивнула, и только Минерва спросила:

– Вы куда?

– Сейчас вернёмся. Надо кое-что проверить.

Гарри приостановился, Люпин нетерпеливо дёрнул его за рукав.

Минерва посмотрела на них с недоумением и отвернулась.

– Он стоял здесь всё это время, – Люпин указал на отпечатки грубых ботинок огромного размера, истоптавших снег в узком промежутке между стеной склепа и кладбищенской оградой. Часть их уже замело, но цепочка следов, уходящая за ограду, выглядела совсем свежей.

Гарри почудился неприятный, резкий запах, похожий на запах мокрой псины.

– Думаю, это Грейбек. – Ноздри Люпина раздувались.

– Ему-то что здесь нужно?

– Не знаю, Гарри, но он не просто так пришёл.

– Мы сможем найти его сейчас?

В прорезанной оврагами долине могло спрятаться целое полчище не то что оборотней – великанов.

– Вряд ли, – Люпин коротко взглянул на Гарри. – Но уверен, наш друг скоро даст о себе знать.

– Да кто бы сомневался, – Гарри вздохнул. – Я не успел спросить Минерву, сообщил ли ей Дамблдор о том, что здесь происходит.

– Вероятно, сообщил, но обсудить с ней ситуацию не помешает. И обязательно следует предупредить Медею Трего о том, что у неё появился конкурент.

– Полагаешь, она выдаст себя? – Гарри потянулся и сорвал с куста шиповника темную, сладкую ягоду, сунул её в рот и тут же выплюнул, вспомнив, на какой почве она выросла.

– Я бы на месте Трего занервничал. Сам понимаешь, я заинтересован в скорейшем завершении этой истории с Klavis Regis. Мне приходилось бывать под Imperio, и мысль о том, что я буду находиться под влиянием постоянно, не греет мне душу.

– Ох, Люпин, я бы всё отдал, лишь бы только эта история поскорей закончилась. У меня уже голова кругом идет от этих загадок.

– Вряд ли ты бы отдал все… И с каких это пор, Гарри, ты разлюбил приключения и загадки?

– Я, Ремус, в детстве наигрался. – Поттер ухмыльнулся. – Мне и тех приключений хватило бы на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Скучное серое существование – вот мой идеал с некоторых пор.

– Ах, мечты, мечты. – Люпин лукаво покачал головой. – В таком случае тебе бы следовало выбрать другую профессию.

«И другого любовника», – мысленно дополнил Гарри.

– Минерва, позаботьтесь о том, чтобы всех накормили завтраком, – глухо распорядилась старая миссис Димсдейл.

Минерва вскинула было голову, но всё же решила сделать скидку на переживаемое свекровью горе и не демонстрировать гриффиндорскую строптивость.

– Хорошо, матушка. А разве вы с нами не пойдёте?

– Я хочу побыть некоторое время здесь. С мужем и сыном.

Старуха повернулась и вошла в склеп. Металлический лязг двери поставил точку в печальной церемонии.

Гарри склонился к мадам Мераль:

– Мне нужно поговорить с Джанет.

– Это так необходимо?

– Да. В первую очередь, в её же интересах. Ей очень плохо?

Мадам Мераль пожала плечами.

– Кому было бы хорошо на её месте? Меня беспокоит не только её физическое состояние.

– Тени в зеркале?

– О, Джанет вам говорила?

– Я сам… – Гарри подумал и продолжил осторожно, – мне приходилось видеть такие вещи, что сейчас и самому верится с трудом. В конце концов, мы же с вами не магглы, чтобы отрицать существование сил тьмы.

Мадам Мераль поджала губы, потом неохотно признала:

– Да, я не могу объяснить происходящее иначе, чем одержимостью. Наверное, следует перевести Джанет в Мунго.

– Кажется, ваши коллеги не в состоянии помочь своим пациенткам. Конечно, если вы считаете, что так будет лучше, переводите, но я бы на вашем месте не торопился. Так я могу увидеть Джанет?

– Хорошо.

Мадам Мераль поправила капюшон.

– Я чувствую себя беспомощной, – призналась она.

– Есть сущности, перед лицом которых мы все беспомощны, – выдал Гарри очередной перл из своей коллекции трюизмов.

Мадам Мераль промолчала.

***

Завтрак прошел в безмолвии. Чоу есть не стала. Билл мрачно сидел в своей спальне и отказывался спускаться, Флёр унесла поднос с едой для него наверх. Старая миссис Димсдейл всё ещё не вернулась с кладбища; её сын начал выказывать явные признаки беспокойства. Мадам Мераль сразу после трапезы поднялась к подопечной; в гостиной оставались Минерва с мужем, авроры и Люпин.

– Минерва, – шепнул Гарри, покосившись на Димсдейла, – мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить.

– Обсуждайте, – громко ответила та, – здесь нет посторонних.

– Хорошо. Дамблдор сообщил вам о том, что происходит на Соловьином?

– Я получила письмо от Альбуса вчера вечером, но ещё до этого мне прислал сообщение Северус, – Минерва переглянулась с мужем. – Ремус, ты собираешься выследить Грейбека?

– Приложу все усилия. На самом деле, он уже обнаружился.

Люпин снял салфетку с коленей и сложил из нее аккуратный треугольник. Тонкс подпёрла щёку рукой и смотрела на мужа, словно изо рта у него падали золотые монеты. Минерва же, напротив, выглядела так, будто слова Люпина превращались в черных жаб и прыгали ей на подол.

– Сегодня Грейбек побывал на кладбище, – продолжал Ремус. – Мы с Гарри видели его следы за склепом.

– Придется наложить дополнительные защитные чары, – сказал Димсдейл. – И предупредить всех, чтобы не выходили из дома без особой надобности.

– Мне нужно заглянуть к вашей племяннице, – Гарри поднялся.

Димсдейл согласно кивнул.

– Могу я тоже пойти? – несколько натянуто осведомился Шеклболт.

– Почему бы и нет? – Димсдейл вздохнул. – Раз уж это необходимо.

– Не заставляйте её нервничать, – напутствовала Гарри и Шеклболта Минерва.

*** 

Комната Джанет была погружена в полумрак. Бархатные занавеси плотно закрывали окна, свет исходил лишь от жарко пылающего камина.

В спальне не оказалось не только зеркал — ни одного полированного предмета, в котором можно было бы увидеть своё отражение.

Мадам Мераль взглянула на Шеклболта с сомнением, но не сказала ничего и вышла из комнаты.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – Кингсли опередил Гарри с вопросом.

– Спасибо, мне уже лучше.

За последние дни Джанет истаяла, и её почти не было видно под одеялом.

«Ещё один приступ – и ей конец», – подумал Гарри.

Шеклболт, вероятно, движимый той же мыслью, опустился на стул рядом с постелью и взял руку девушки в свою. Бледная кисть лежала в широкой тёмной ладони, как умирающий мотылек.

– Все так добры ко мне, – с усилием сказала девушка. – Дядя, Минерва… Даже бабушка нашла время, чтобы почитать мне. – Джанет махнула рукой в сторону прикроватного столика, на котором лежал какой-то яркий журнал с заголовком в полстраницы «Нападение оборотней – Волдеморт возвращается?» – А ведь ей так тяжело сейчас.

– А твои родители?.. 

– Отец работает на континенте; мама умерла очень давно, я её даже не помню. Теперь из всех детей у бабушки остался только дядя Ангус.

Джанет неловко повернулась. Она так и не отняла руки у Шеклболта.

– Недавно заходила Флёр. Рассказывала, как мы будем бегать по парижским магазинам, когда я поправлюсь. Всё-таки она добрая, просто не привыкла думать о других.

Девушка слабо улыбнулась.

– Конечно, будешь, – с преувеличенной бодростью ответил Гарри и сам поморщился от того, насколько фальшиво это прозвучало. Отбросив утешительный тон, он серьёзно произнес: – Скоро всё закончится. Мы ещё не можем сказать, что с тобой происходит, но знаем, кто в этом виноват.

Джанет кивнула, в её глазах затеплилась робкая надежда.

– Скажи, ты видела то существо в зеркале?

– В моей комнате нет зеркал, и я не выхожу из неё с позавчерашней ночи. Но мне не нужно его видеть, – прибавила Джанет с тихой печалью. – Оно здесь, во мне.

Она коснулась рукой бледного лба.

Гарри помялся.

– Может быть, ты сумеешь вспомнить что-нибудь из тех периодов, когда… эээ…

Джанет отрицательно качнула головой.

– Я не могу. Как будто кто-то запрещает мне вспоминать.

– Obliviate? – пробормотал Шеклболт.

– Нет, не в этом смысле. Мне кажется, со мной происходит что-то настолько плохое, что это просто нельзя впускать в свою память. Если я вспомню, то сойду с ума.

По щекам Джанет покатились слёзы.

– Ну что ж, – Гарри попятился к выходу, – в таком случае нам лучше уйти. Выздоравливай, Джанет, и постарайся не волноваться. Кингсли, ты идёшь?

Шеклболт замялся, но тут на пороге возникла мадам Мераль и наградила обоих авроров испепеляющим взглядом.

– Что вы наделали? Уходите немедленно!

– Они не виноваты, – вступилась Джанет. – Эти слёзы от слабости, не от горя. Просто вода…

Шеклболт поспешно устремился к дверям.

– Гарри, надо немедленно что-то делать! – взорвался он, как только они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы больная не могла их услышать. – Она так долго не протянет.

– Мы делаем, что можем, – устало ответил Поттер. – Вот только можем мы немногое. Мы с Люпином сейчас отправляемся в Центр.

– Я с вами. Я сам хочу поговорить с ней, с этой женщиной!

– Нет, Кингсли, ты и Тонкс останетесь здесь.

Шеклболт открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Гарри непреклонно продолжал:

– Останетесь здесь и обеспечите безопасность всех, кто находится в доме. Фенрир Грейбек бродит поблизости. Кроме того, не забывай, что в доме произошло убийство.

Тонкс поднималась по лестнице им навстречу.

– Гарри, Ремус просил предупредить тебя, чтобы ты отправлялся в Центр без него: он хотел ещё раз осмотреть окрестности.

– Что он надеется обнаружить в такую погоду? Света белого не видно, – с раздражением сказал Гарри. – Ну, хорошо. Ему виднее. Он у нас маг не из последних.

***

Контраст между пургой за защитным полем, накрывавшим Центр, и благоухающим садом внутри оказался настолько разителен, что Гарри на секунду забыл о цели своего визита и замер, наблюдая, как снежные вихри ударяются в невидимую преграду.

Стоявший рядом лаборант в длинной белой мантии прочистил горло, вежливо намекая, что пора бы и двигаться. Поттера провели в просторное помещение, вдоль стен которого тянулись стеклянные шкафы, заставленные колбами и пузырьками, и оставили в одиночестве. Гарри прошёлся, разглядывая зелья в склянках с аккуратно написанными на ярлычках латинскими названиями. Снял одну из них с полки, вытащил пробку и понюхал содержимое.

– Если бы вы взяли пузырёк, стоящий рядом, сейчас ваш бездыханный труп уже лежал бы на полу. – Медея Трего улыбнулась ему с полным сознанием собственного превосходства и вошла в комнату, бесшумная, грациозная, словно огромная хищная кошка. – Разве Северус не учил вас, как опасно прикасаться к незнакомым зельям?

– Я никогда его не слушал, – мрачно отозвался Гарри, возвращая склянку на место.

– Да, похоже на то, – протянула Трего. – Итак, о чём вы хотели поговорить со мной? Кстати, где господин Хмури? Ах да. Кажется, с ним случилось несчастье, так же как и с Невиллом Лонгботтомом. Бедный Невилл – неуклюжий, но весьма исполнительный, весьма. Мне будет его не хватать.

– А почему вы говорите о нём в прошедшем времени? Он идёт на поправку и скоро сможет продолжить работу.

– Нет, мистер Поттер, это вас кто-то обманул. Невиллу стало хуже, медики опасаются за его жизнь.

– Когда вы об этом узнали? – резко спросил Гарри. – Вы были в Лондоне?

– Вчера днём.

– И позавчерашней ночью тоже?

– Нет, ночь я провела здесь, в своей спальне.

– Кто-то может это подтвердить?

– Разве мои слова нуждаются в подтверждении? – Трего подняла брови. – Алиби, насколько мне известно, требуется только тогда, когда совершено преступление. В ином случае ваши вопросы являются вторжением в частную жизнь.

– Преступление совершено, – бросил Гарри. – И достаточно серьёзное, чтобы любые мои вопросы были оправданы.

– Какое отношение я могу иметь к убийству Джона Димсдейла? Я видела его раз в жизни, когда они с женой приходили сюда на экскурсию. Не так-то много развлечений в нашем захолустье… Кстати, о его жене – такая хорошенькая китаянка, верно? Если бы он погиб не в результате взрыва, а отравления, я бы заподозрила её.

– Вот как? – Гарри подобрался.

– Да, – Трего указала на один из шкафов. – Я показывала им яды. Все наши гости почему-то в первую очередь всегда интересуются ядами. Мистер Димсдейл увидел в окно интересную разновидность рододендрона золотистого – его доставили нам из Сибири – и выразил желание взглянуть на него поближе. Он понимал в травах. Должно быть, наследственное. Его жена оставалась тут одна. Так вот, после того, как Димсдейлы ушли, я обнаружила пропажу одного из пузырьков с ядом. И склянки с оборотным зельем в придачу.

– Вы предполагаете, что это Чоу Димсдейл их взяла? С таким же успехом это мог быть любой из ваших сотрудников.

– Любой из моих сотрудников в состоянии сам сварить любое зелье, в котором у него возникнет нужда.

– Димсдейл погиб не от яда, – холодно сказал Гарри. – И преступление, о котором я говорил – это не его убийство. Вы знаете о нападении оборотней на детей.

– Смею вас заверить, мистер Поттер, я – не оборотень.

– Им помогал человек. Женщина. – Гарри впился взглядом в треугольное лицо Медеи, но реакцией на его слова стал лишь слабый проблеск удивления.

– Вы намекаете, что оборотням помогала я? Мистер Поттер, вы когда-нибудь слышали об исках, вчиненных за диффамацию?

– Если хотите, можете бежать в суд прямо сейчас. Я нахожу ваше поведение подозрительным и говорю вам об этом прямо, безо всяких намёков.

– Что же такого подозрительного я сделала? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Медея. – А, мистер Поттер? Назовите хоть одно моё действие, которое можно счесть противозаконным. Что касается суда, – глаза её сверкнули, – я сама могу за себя постоять.

С ласковой улыбкой она провела пальцами по стеклянной поверхности шкафа с ядами.

– Уж не угрожаете ли вы мне?

– Что вы! Как вы могли подумать – угрожать вам, нашему всеобщему спасителю?! И вообще, откуда у вас такое внезапное предубеждение? Помнится, когда мы виделись в последний раз, вы были настроены гораздо более мирно… по крайней мере, по отношению ко мне. Кстати, как там моя книга?

– В прекрасном состоянии. Её одолжил господин министр и обещал вернуть её вам сразу же по окончании следствия – а стало быть, очень скоро.

– Вы уверены в этом?

– Совершенно уверен. Что касается меня: сведения, изложенные в книге, показалась мне занимательными, но неполными. Если вас интересует эта тема, вам будет интересно почитать другой трактат. Северус Снейп охотно подскажет вам его название.

Трего по-прежнему сладко улыбалась, но ноздри её гневно вздрогнули.

– Не думаю, что Северус сможет расширить диапазон моих знаний. Административная должность не оставляет времени для исследовательской работы. – Медея побарабанила пальцами по столу, испытующе глядя на Гарри. – Надеюсь, вы не числитесь среди друзей моего дорогого Северуса? Судьба их зачастую бывает печальна.

Гарри едва ли не впервые в жизни ощутил желание вступиться за Снейпа – если не из симпатии к нему, то из антипатии к своей собеседнице.

– Насколько мне известно, все его друзья благоденствуют.

– Я заметила, что информация, которой вы располагаете, полнотой не отличается. – Трего посмотрела в окно. – Это не ваш коллега идет?

Гарри подошёл к ней. Они были одного роста, и на мгновение их взгляды встретились. В глазах Трего плескалось холодное веселье.

– Вот что, – сказала она тихо, наблюдая за приближавшимся Ремусом, – вы со мной откровенны, и я постараюсь ответить вам тем же. Я не люблю непредвиденных препятствий и всегда довожу до конца начатое дело.

– Есть дела, которые лучше не заканчивать.

– Лучше для кого?

– Лучше для всех.

– Нет такого понятия «лучше для всех», мистер Поттер. То, что хорошо для одного, как правило, плохо для другого.

– Это дело может закончиться плохо именно для вас.

– Вы ошибаетесь. – Трего повернулась к распахнувшейся двери. – Добрый день, мистер…

– Люпин, – Ремус вежливо склонил голову. – Я рад нашему знакомству.

– Приятно слышать, хотя обстоятельства нашего знакомства не располагают к радости. Ваш коллега так и не ответил на мой вопрос: что, собственно, вы рассчитываете здесь найти?

– Найти? Напротив, мы надеемся, что ничего здесь не найдём. Точнее, никого. Вы наверняка слышали о Фенрире Грейбеке? Его видели поблизости, и мы сочли своим долгом предупредить вас о возможной опасности.

– Как любезно с вашей стороны.

Впервые с начала беседы Гарри увидел беспокойство на лице Трего.

– Мне кажется, вы напрасно тратите время. Вряд ли Грейбек нападет на меня. Зачем ему это?

– Он ведь оборотень, – невозмутимо ответил Люпин. – Кто знает, какие мысли бродят в голове оборотня?

Трего прошлась по комнате. Теперь она даже не пыталась скрыть свою нервозность.

– Если у вас всё, вынуждена с вами попрощаться. У меня мало времени и много работы. До свиданья, мистер Люпин. Приятно было с вами познакомиться. Мистер Поттер?

– Полагаю, мы скоро увидимся, – процедил Гарри.

Когда они проходили по дорожке мимо здания, Гарри увидел, что Трего наблюдает за ними из окна; её узкая фигура напоминала силуэт кобры, вставшей на хвост перед тем, как ударить.

– Где ты был? – спросил Гарри.

– На кладбище. И видел там кое-что любопытное. Расскажу, когда вернемся в Инверэри.

Однако когда они оказались в полутёмном пустом холле, Люпин похлопал себя по карману и произнёс с досадой:

– Гарри, прости, но я обронил одну вещь. Мне придется вернуться в Центр.

– Эта вещь тебе так необходима?

– Подарок Нимфадоры. Я ненадолго.

Люпин повернулся на месте и исчез.

– Гарри, это ты? – Минерва выглянула в коридор. – Мне показалось, я слышала голос Ремуса.

– Он вернулся в Центр. Говорит, потерял какую-то вещь.

Тонкс, выскочившая из своего кресла, недовольно надула губки.

– Как вам Трего?

– Почти в открытую сказала: «Я это сделала и буду продолжать начатое, а если ты встанешь мне поперёк дороги, я тебя отравлю».

– Не отправить ли нам её в Азкабан? – с ненавистью спросил Шеклболт.

– Пока не за что, – Гарри махнул рукой и плюхнулся на диван. – К делу оборотней она, похоже, непричастна. Ужасно удивилась, когда я обвинил её в соучастии.

– А ты обвинил? – Минерва покачала головой. – Гарри, зачем действовать так открыто?

Поттер пожал плечами.

– Ей известно, что я осведомлён о её планах. Мне известно, что она об этом знает. К чему нам скрытничать? Она мне говорит: «Поймай меня, если сможешь», я ей отвечаю: «Смогу». Мне уже приходилось играть в такие игры, и я выходил победителем.

– Все мы победители – пока не проиграем очередной игры, – холодно отозвалась Минерва.

– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – вмешался Димсдейл. – Например, попросить жителей деревни ставить меня в известность, если она наймёт лодку?

– Это было бы замечательно! – обрадовалась Тонкс, но тут же увяла. – Если только у Трего нет своей.

– Да, она достаточно крепкого сложения, чтобы управиться с небольшим суденышком в тихую погоду, – кивнул Гарри. – Завтра мы обыщем Центр и конфискуем любое обнаруженное судно. Не думаю, что Дамблдор станет возражать. Тогда Трего придется обращаться за лодкой к местным жителям, и она не сможет попасть на остров без нашего ведома.

– А сегодня мы будем сидеть и ждать очередного происшествия? – мрачно поинтересовался Шеклболт.

– Отправляйтесь к Хагриду и узнайте, где он нашёл убитую сову. И отчего она погибла. Если нам удастся доказать, что её убила Трего, мы сможем привлечь её хотя бы за причинение материального ущерба. Жаль, что сова не была фамилиаром Снейпа – тогда бы Трего не поздоровилось. А я подожду Ремуса. Хотелось бы всё-таки послушать, что же он собирается мне сообщить.

Тонкс и Шеклболт вышли.

– Джона убила Медея Трего? – Димсдейл задал вопрос равнодушным тоном, но костяшки его переплетённых пальцев побелели.

– Не знаю. Не думаю. Зачем ей это? – Гарри потёр глаза. – Я вам мешаю. Сегодня нам всем вообще следовало бы оставить вас в покое. Не обращайте на меня внимания. Я подожду Ремуса здесь. Минерва, у вас нет какого-нибудь журнала?

– Журнала? – растерянно переспросила Минерва.

– Ну да. Почитать.

– А. – Минерва улыбнулась. – Нет, мы выписываем только «Пророк». Вот книг полно. Библиотека дальше по коридору.

В библиотеке оказалось даже холоднее, чем в гостиной. Перед нерастопленным камином сидела Флёр.

– Га’и? – Тон её был так же холоден, как и помещение, в котором они находились. – Что тебе нужно?

– Книга. Что ещё мне может быть нужно в библиотеке? Как Билл?

– Се’дится, – коротко ответила Флёр.

Гарри прошёл вдоль полок, рассматривая названия на корешках. Флёр настороженно следил за ним.

– Не хочешь сп’осить, не я ли убила Джона? – не выдержала она наконец.

– Изволь, – Гарри развернулся к ней. – Не вы ли убили Джона Димсдейла, миссис Уизли?

– Нет. Не я. Хотя твоя chere amie Чоу явно меня в этом подоз’евает. Недавно она копалась в моих вещах. – Флёр встала, надменно тряхнула локонами. – Скажи ей, чтобы она этого не делала. Мне это неп’иятно.

– Хорошо. – Гарри вновь воззрился на полки.

Внезапно Флёр топнула ногой.

– Гаи, не отво’ачивайся! Почему вы все меня игно’и’уете?!

– Ты не догадываешься?

– Ты не имеешь п’ава смот’еть на меня свысока, – гневно сказала Флёр. – Вы все лицеме’ы. П’иличия! Мо’аль! Ведь вы ничем не лучше меня. Я знаю, что ты живёшь со ста’шим Малфоем, но я тебя не осуждаю, нет! Почему же ты осуждаешь меня? Я не сделала тебе ничего плохого, ведь вы с Биллом даже не д’узья. Как ты не понимаешь – мы живем только ‘аз, многое нужно успеть, многое взять от жизни! В’емя уходит, Га’и. ‘азве ты не понял тогда, на войне, что есть только «сегодня», что завт’а может не наступить никогда!

– Да, для Джона Димсдейла оно никогда уже не наступит.

– И что же мне, тоже уме’еть? – Флёр пожала плечами. – Кому от этого станет лучше? Надо быть немного благо’азумней, Га’и. Зачем т’ебовать от людей невозможного?

Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Вот была бы пара для Люциуса: оба до такой степени бессовестные, что даже представить себе не могут, что это за штука такая – раскаяние. И сострадание для них пустой звук, не более того.

– Хорошо, Флёр, я буду благоразумен. Но и ты, пожалуйста, тоже. Не задевай Чоу. Как бы ты этого ни отрицала, ты перед ней виновата. И я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты не распускала сплетен о моей личной жизни.

– Вовсе я не ‘аспускаю сплетен. О твоей личной жизни, Га’и, не осведомлены только слепоглухонемые. Ты же знаменитость, хоть и бывшая.

Флёр обиженно повела плечиком.

Гарри уже открыто рассмеялся. Вот ведь чертовка! Бедняга Билл.

– Что касается Чоу, я не соби’аюсь её задевать. И вообще уехала бы отсюда, если бы могла. Тут так м’ачно, так холодно!

– Можешь уехать хоть сейчас, Флёр, я тебя задерживать не стану.

– А Билл?

Гарри развел руками. Флёр вскинула подбородок.

– Без него я не уеду. Он мой муж... и отец моего ‘ебенка.

Гарри не сразу понял, что означают её слова.

– О, вот как? Поздравляю! Кстати, – не удержался он, – ты уверена, что отец – Билл?

– ‘азумеется! – Флёр поглядела на него с изумлением. – От кого же ещё у меня может быть ‘ебенок?

– Флёр, ты прелесть, – с чувством сказал Гарри. – Надеюсь, малыш будет похож на тебя.

«Поделом тебе будет», – добавил он мысленно.

– Ты тоже п’елесть, Га’и, – снисходительно ответила Флёр. – Возможно, когда-нибудь ты найдешь человека, кото’ый сумет тебя оценить.

15

После ужина старая миссис Димсдейл велела эльфам подать в библиотеку кофе и херес.

Тонкс прошептала Гарри на ухо:

– Гарри, где Ремус?

– Не знаю, Дора, – мрачно ответил Гарри. – Как только все разойдутся, я отправлюсь в Центр.

– Я с тобой.

Гарри кивнул. Тонкс шагнула к темному окну, вглядываясь в снежную круговерть.

Появился домовый эльф с подносом. Флёр подозвала его небрежным жестом. Гарри невольно залюбовался ею: медовые локоны и кунья накидка вкупе с золотистым хересом в рюмке создавали цветовую гамму, достойную кисти Ренуара.

– Тебе нельзя пить, дорогая. – Билл с хозяйским видом отнял у Флёр рюмку и поставил её на стол, едва не задев локоть миссис Димсдейл.

– Забавно, как у молодых людей вдруг начинают проявляться отцовские инстинкты, – сказала та с угрюмой усмешкой. – Когда я носила первенца, мой муж носился со мной, как с яйцом феникса. Потом он, конечно, стал спокойнее.

Она посмотрела на Димсдейла, беседующего с Минервой.

– А вот мои сыновья о наследниках не позаботились. Минерва слишком стара, чтобы родить. Что касается жены Джона… что теперь говорить об этом? В любом случае, не могу себе представить хозяина Инверэри – полуазиата. Одна у меня внучка, и та, похоже, не жилица. Кто унаследует поместье? В наше время люди забыли, в чём состоит их долг. Все думают лишь о своих удовольствиях, а не о том, что останется после них. Древние фамилии угасают. Мы вырождаемся. У вас есть дети, мистер Поттер? 

– Нет. – Гарри невольно почувствовал себя виноватым и рассердился. – Съездите как-нибудь в Хогвартс, и ваши упаднические настроения развеются. Учеников там с каждым годом становится все больше.

– Какое мне дело до чужих наследников, когда своих нет? – Старуха повысила голос и ударила ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. Димсдейл с беспокойством взглянул в их сторону. – Будь моя воля, я бы навела порядок в обществе! Старые времена часто ругают, но тогда люди хоть знали, что такое ответственность.

Гарри обернулся на звук шагов. Мадам Мераль кивнула ему и обратилась к старухе:

– Миссис Димсдейл, Джанет просила вас прийти. Кажется, у неё снова начинается приступ.

Старуха молча поднялась и направилась к выходу.

– Удивительно, как некоторые любят вспоминать о добрых старых временах, – кисло заметил Гарри. – Мол, и солнце светило ярче, и трава была зеленее, и вода мокрее.

– Они тогда были молоды, – мадам Мераль улыбнулась. – Настанет день, и вы вздохнете: «А вот раньше…»

Гарри содрогнулся.

– Лучше умереть, – сказал он с чувством.

– Не говорите глупости, – резко ответила колдоведьма.

Холодный воздух библиотеки точно пронизывали невидимые волны тревоги, и люди, собравшиеся в ней, вздрагивали от малейшего шороха. Тонкс нервно расхаживала от окна к окну. Чоу рассматривала фигурки из кости в стеклянной витрине, односложно отвечая на обращённые к ней реплики. Заметив мадам Мераль, она подошла к ней.

– Вы не дадите мне зелье от головной боли?

– У вас мигрень?

– Да, – вяло произнесла Чоу. – Я уже вторую ночь не сплю.

– Ты не это зелье искала в комнате Флёр? – поинтересовался Гарри.

Чоу вскинула ресницы, потом потупилась и, взяв рюмку, оставленную Флёр, принялась вертеть её между пальцами.

– Флёр жаловалась на меня? – спросила она, обращаясь к содержимому рюмки.

– Боюсь, что так.

– Это я на нее должна жаловаться, – Чоу понизила голос, и её почти не было слышно. – Она отняла у меня мужа, а теперь Джон умер, и она даже не вспоминает про него. Зачем? У неё всё есть: муж, ребёнок, а у меня… у меня ничего не осталось. Почему так? Это несправедливо! Флёр вела себя недостойно; она должна быть наказана, а не я!

«Неужели она до сих пор верит в справедливость и думает, что каждому воздаётся по делам его? – удивился Гарри. – В жизни нет правил, следуя которым, безошибочно достигаешь победы».

Он покосился на мадам Мераль, ожидая, что она возьмется утешать Чоу, но та глядела на молодую женщину с непроницаемым выражением широкого, гладкого лица.

Нетерпеливо отбросив портьеру, вошла миссис Димсдейл. Чоу вздрогнула, поставила рюмку на столик и поспешно удалилась в свой угол.

– Пойдите, присмотрите за Джанет, – с раздражением произнесла старуха. – В моем присутствии нет нужды, Джанет всё равно его не замечает. Вас она тоже не заметит, но ухаживать за ней всё-таки входит в ваши обязанности.

– Не трудитесь напоминать мне о моих обязанностях, – мадам Мераль с достоинством выпрямилась. – Я служу государству, а не вам.

– Французы, – фыркнула старуха. – «Государство – это я!». Один гонор. Не пора ли нам расходиться? – спросила она громко.

– Да, – Димсдейл встрепенулся. – Матушка, Чоу… миссис Уизли. Я прошу вас никуда не выходить в одиночку. Фенрир Грейбек появился в окрестностях.

Билл издал невнятный возглас.

– Я полагала, он в Лондоне, – старуха взяла нетронутый Флёр херес и сделала глоток. – В городе все говорили, что это он возглавлял нападение.

Морщинистые губы шевельнулись в гримасе отвращения. На миг Гарри показалось, что миссис Димсдейл улыбнулась.

– В Лондо… – начал Гарри и осёкся, уставившись на старуху.

Глаза её внезапно выкатились из орбит, одной рукой она вцепилась в горло, другой замолотила по воздуху. Рюмка покатилась по ковру, оставляя за собой влажный след. Лицо старухи позеленело, потом приобрело густо-багровый цвет, голова запрокинулась назад. Хрипя, она упала на колени.

– Что это? Что п’оисходит? – Флёр вцепилась в рукав Билла.

– Бегите за мадам Мераль! – крикнул Гарри.

Чоу сорвалась с места, через секунду Гарри услышал удаляющийся стук её каблучков. Димсдейл и Шеклболт подхватили бьющуюся в конвульсиях старуху под руки и оттащили её на диван. Вбежала запыхавшаяся мадам Мераль с саквояжем, Чоу испуганно выглядывала из-за её плеча.

– Что?.. – она склонилась над старухой.

Та лежала неподвижно, судороги прекратились, из искривленного рта на подбородок стекала зеленоватая пена.

Мадам Мераль огляделась. Заметив валяющуюся рюмку, она подняла её и понюхала, потом опустилась на колени и провела палочкой над влажной дорожкой на ковре. Поглядев на вспыхнувший бирюзовый огонь, мадам Мераль кивнула.

– Что же вы? – тихо спросил Димсдейл. – Почему вы медлите? Помогите ей.

– Боюсь, что вашей матери уже не помочь. Яд действует мгновенно. Фактически она умерла в тот момент, когда выпила содержимое этой рюмки.

– Довольно, – простонал Димсдейл, – я больше не могу!

Он закрыл лицо руками. Минерва, бледная, потрясённая, обняла его, утешая.

– Что это? Как это? Как это произошло? – лепетала Флёр.

– Не волнуйся, дорогая, – автоматически сказал Билл.

– Не волноваться? Mon Dieu! Да ведь это моя ‘юмка! Это я должна была выпить!

– Возможно, это было самоубийство, – предположила мадам Мераль.

– Что вы несёте? – набросился на нее Димсдейл. – Какое ещё самоубийство?!

Мадам Мераль невозмутимо отвечала:

– Простите, что я это говорю, но только что она потеряла сына. Возможно, в минуту слабости…

– Моя мать не знала, что такое слабость. — Димсдейл приложил руку к груди, точно надеясь успокоить бьющееся сердце.

– Нет, это я должна была уме’еть! Я! Я! Это меня…

Билл зажал ей рот ладонью.

– Дайте ей что-нибудь, быстро, – сказал он мадам Мераль. – У неё истерика, разве вы не видите?

– Мне нужен чистый стакан.

Домовый эльф, трясясь всем своим тщедушным тельцем, подал мадам Мераль стакан воды. Вздохнув, она накапала в него бурой дурно пахнущей жидкости и протянула Флёр. Та оттолкнула её руку.

– Я не стану это пить.

– Ну-ка прекрати. – Билл взял стакан и приподнял заплаканное лицо жены за подбородок. – Кому нужно убивать тебя, дурочка? Пей!

Флёр покорно выпила. Минерва тем временем укрыла пледом тело старухи.

– Гарри, что нам делать? – прошептала Тонкс. – Нам нужно в Центр. Ремус…

– О, Мерлин, дай мне силы, – пробормотал Гарри. – Кингсли, не знаю, как ты управишься в аврорате – два часа ночи, черт возьми! кого и где сейчас искать, не представляю – но Дору я в Центр одну не отпущу.

– Я могу отправиться в Лондон, если кто-нибудь посидит с Джанет, – сказала мадам Мераль.

– Я присмотрю за ней, – Минерва погладила мужа по руке. – Как ты?

– В порядке, – глухо ответил Димсдейл. – Иди.

– Собирайся, Дора, я сейчас.

Гарри вышел в коридор.

Чоу выскользнула из библиотеки тихо, как тень; Гарри слышал её шаги впереди.

Рюмка в тонкой руке, широкий рукав шёлковой мантии доходит до кончиков пальцев. Тихий, страстный голос: «Это несправедливо! Она должна быть наказана».

Кто мог предположить, что старая миссис Димсдейл выпьет из чужого бокала? А Флёр, своенравная Флёр – ей ничего не стоило махнуть рукой на предупреждения мужа и пригубить отравленное вино?

Чоу стояла в тёмной гостиной, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, обхватив себя руками. Услышав шаги, она слабо вскрикнула и обернулась.

– Гарри, это ты… Как ты меня напугал!

– Чоу, нам нужно поговорить.

16

Гарри сделал над собой усилие и начал:

– Будет лучше, если ты присядешь.

Чоу попятилась, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гарри, провела рукой по спинке высокого деревянного стула и села. Губы её подрагивали.

В воздухе сгущалась особая атмосфера, как перед началом суда. Только не совсем ясно было, кто перед Гарри – преступник или жертва?

– О чём мы будем говорить, Гарри? – Вопрос прозвучал мягко и отстраненно.

На вопрос, заданный таким тоном, должен последовать ответ: «Как тебе понравилась последняя книга Фабиуса Мильтона?»

– О мести. О ревности. О наказании.

Чоу легко вздохнула и сцепила тонкие пальцы в замок.

– Начнём с начала. Ты рассказала Дамблдору и Минерве, что Флёр собирается тебя убить.

– Я так думала, – Чоу взглянула на Гарри искоса, гладко причесанная узкая голова и блестящие глаза делали её похожей на ящерку.

– Нет, не думала. И я начал не с начала. Ты узнала, что муж изменяет тебе с Флёр, и решила убить обоих.

– Гарри!

– Что ты нам сказала? Что Флёр решила устранить соперницу? Смешно. Это тебе нужно было устранить соперницу. Счастливую соперницу, которая открыто состояла в связи с твоим мужем. Флёр смеялась над тобой, над твоими чувствами, а твой муж делал вид, будто ничего не происходит. Они заслуживали наказания. Вот только никто не собирался их наказывать, и ты решила восстановить справедливость сама.

Чоу сделала протестующий жест. Гарри продолжал:

– Не думаю, что Дамблдор поверил твоему заявлению, но, полагаю, твоя эмоциональность насторожила его. Наш господин министр таков: если он поручает вам что-то, вы никогда не знаете, каких результатов он ждет и какими соображениями руководствуется. Может, никогда и не узнаете.

Гарри криво усмехнулся. Пламя в камине взмахивало золотыми с красным, как у феникса, крыльями, почти угасало и возрождалось из пепла.

– А зачем тебе понадобилось оборотное зелье, Чоу?

– Какое зелье?

Можно подумать, она и вправду сбита с толку. Искусная маленькая лгунья. Заслуживающая сочувствия, возможно, но с некоторых пор лгуны перестали вызывать у Гарри сочувствие.

– То самое, что ты украла вместе с ядом из лаборатории Трего. В тот день, когда ты посетила её вместе с твоим покойным мужем.

– Я ничего не брала.

– Трего сказала, что зелья пропали сразу же после вашего ухода, и взять их могла только ты. Она не стала поднимать шум, ведь доказательств кражи у неё не было. А может, ей просто было всё равно. Она дама занятая. Впрочем, ты не спешила воспользоваться ядом. Сначала ты решила отвести от себя подозрения. Сделать так, чтобы я подумал: это муж покушается на твою жизнь, и донёс эту информацию до Дамблдора. Надеюсь, ты не замёрзла, дожидаясь, когда мы выйдем из Центра?

– Дожидаясь, когда…

– Ну, конечно. Какое трогательное совпадение – мы идём по дорожке под скалой, и в это самое время ты падаешь прямо нам на голову.

«Я теперь тоже не верю в совпадения», – прибавил Гарри мысленно.

– Ведь я сказала тогда, что споткнулась сама. – Чоу слабо улыбалась, точно никак не могла поверить, что Гарри в самом деле обвиняет её в убийстве. – Разве я сказала, что это сделал Джон? Но если хочешь знать, – бледная улыбка угасла, – это и вправду был он. Мой муж. Который клялся любить меня и защищать. Он толкнул меня в спину, но я успела обернуться. Его лицо было ужасно. Как будто… как будто он ненавидел меня сильнее всех на свете.

Чоу прикрыла глаза, в мокрых ресницах мерцали золотые искры.

– Я так его боялась, – прошептала она.

– Значит, тогда ты решила его убить? – Гарри нахмурился. – Чтобы защитить себя? Что ж, на суде это может послужить смягчающим обстоятельством. Но вот яд… Нет, Чоу, столько приготовлений было сделано – ты не убедишь меня, что это была всего лишь самооборона. Ты сделала то, что собиралась сделать с самого начала. Правда, в последний момент заколебалась, попыталась остановить мужа, прежде чем он угодил в приготовленный тобой капкан, но он оттолкнул тебя… снова. И ты активировала свое заклинание прямо у нас на глазах.

Кожа Чоу походила на медленно твердеющий гипс.

– После смерти Джона ты решила расправиться и с Флёр. Благоразумнее было бы выждать какое-то время, но ты боялась, что она уедет; тогда тебе так и не представится удобного случая отмстить. К тому же, ты просто не могла видеть её торжество. Ты отравила вино Флёр, но твои планы разрушила нелепая случайность. Так ты стала убийцей не только сына, но и матери.

– Когда ты поймёшь, как сильно ошибаешься, Гарри, ты будешь стыдиться нашего сегодняшнего разговора. — Губы Чоу тряслись. – Я докажу тебе…

– Отдай мне палочку, – несмотря на сознание собственной правоты, Гарри было трудно смотреть в это лицо, искажённое страданием. – Ты докажешь мне свою невиновность завтра. Утром я получу у Дамблдора санкцию на применение Веритасерума, и…

– Нет! – Чоу вскочила.

– Почему? – Ну не выдавай же так себя, глупая. – Если ты невиновна, бояться тебе нечего. Извинюсь перед тобой, и инцидент будет исчерпан.

– Не нужны мне твои извинения! Я невиновна, и я не хочу… могут же быть вещи, о которых я просто не желаю рассказывать. С Уизли вы так не поступали!

– Билла никто не подозревал всерьёз. В его характере разбить противнику нос, но никак не подстраивать хитроумную ловушку. Это была женская ловушка, Чоу. Пойдём.

– Куда?

– Мне придется поместить тебя под домашний арест.

– Нет.

– Это не обсуждается. Прости, но придется тебя обыскать.

– Гарри!

– Я должен убедиться, что пузырька из-под яда у тебя нет.

– Ты сам будешь меня обыскивать? – Чоу дрожала от унижения.

– Стой здесь, – холодно сказал Гарри. – Не пытайся никуда уйти.

Тонкс, нетерпеливо притопывая, ожидала его у дверей библиотеки.

– Ну, где ты ходишь? – набросилась она на него. – Кингсли и мадам Мераль уже отправились в Лондон, а ты всё занимаешься неизвестно чём!

– Я нашёл убийцу обоих Димсдейлов, – с достоинством ответил Гарри.

– Когда? Кто это?

– Чоу. Пойдём, нужно её обыскать.

Чоу стояла на прежнем месте. Тонкс неуверенно к ней приблизилась.

– Отвернись, – тихо сказала она Гарри.

Он отошёл к окну и через некоторое время услышал:

– Ничего нет.

Чоу поправляла одежду, в лице её не было ни кровинки.

– Подожди меня здесь, Дора, – велел Гарри, взял Чоу за запястье и вывел из комнаты.

Сгорбившись, Чоу шла рядом с ним по узким коридорам. Она больше не протестовала, вообще не говорила ни слова. Молча вошла в свою спальню и стояла в углу, скрестив на груди руки, пока Гарри проверял, не подключен ли камин к сети, и творил антиаппарационные чары. Это не заняло много времени.

Поттер запер дверь, наложил запирающие заклинания и прислушался. В комнате было тихо. Ни криков протеста, ни рыданий. Он вздохнул и пошёл вниз.

С одним делом – теперь уже, впрочем, с двумя – было покончено. Если бы только и ситуация с Соловьиным разрешилась так же легко!

– Как-то не верится, что это она, – робко заметила Тонкс. – Ведь тогда она и вправду чуть не разбилась.

– Разумеется, она предусмотрела, что будет делать, если мы не успеем со «спасением».

– А где же тогда пузырёк из-под яда?

– В библиотеке, а может быть, где-то здесь. Узнаем, когда обыщем дом.

Они миновали библиотеку. В приоткрытую дверь Гарри увидел Димсдейла, скорчившегося на краешке дивана, рядом с телом матери.

– Может, зайти, сказать ему? – предложила Тонкс, но выражение её лица явственно говорило, как она не хочет, чтобы это предложение было принято.

– Сейчас это ничего не изменит. Ему не станет легче оттого, что он узнает имя убийцы. К тому же, я мог ошибиться.

– Но ты не думаешь, что ошибся?

– Нет, – Гарри вздохнул. – Думаю, я прав.

***

Пурга улеглась. Над белыми холмами засиял узкий серп умирающего месяца, ковш Большой Медведицы опрокинулся прямо над Центром. Аромат цветов во влажном воздухе можно было разливать по флаконам и продавать модницам в качестве изысканных духов. Стеклянные поверхности зданий отражали искажённый, нездешний свет. В одном окне горел яркий жёлтый огонек: какой-то полуночник работал, все остальные уже видели десятый сон.

– Почему они не установили защиту? – рассерженно сказал Гарри. – У этой женщины, должно быть, с головой не в порядке, если она надеется напугать Сивого своими банками и склянками.

Тонкс кусала губы и заглядывала за каждый куст, должно быть, надеясь обнаружить за ним Ремуса.

Гарри прошёл к окну прямо по клумбе (под ногой захрустели стебельки) и постучал в стекло. Раздался испуганный возглас, чьё-то бледное лицо мелькнуло за стеклом. На крыльцо выскочил рассерженный молодой человек. Гарри узнал в нем того парня, что провожал его в комнату Лонгботтома.

– Да, он был здесь, – сказал парень, когда его спросили о Люпине. – Потом он зашёл в лабораторию, и больше я его не видел.

– Не видели, как он уходил?

– Ну, я мог его и не заметить. Я ведь за ним специально не следил.

– Проведите нас к профессору Трего.

– Она, должно быть, уже спит, – растерянно ответил парень.

– Так разбудите.

– Нет, я не могу.

– Покажите нам её комнату, мы сами разбудим, – сказал Гарри, теряя терпение.

Парень помялся, но всё же проводил их к дальнему зданию, где располагалась квартира Трего. Гарри постучал, ответа не последовало.

– Нет, Гарри, мы не будем этого делать, – Тонкс вцепилась ему в рукав. – Мы не имеем права. Альбус…

Дверь распахнулась. Гарри вошёл, не торопясь прятать палочку. Проводивший их сотрудник растворился во мраке, благоразумно не желая оказаться причастным к совершившемуся беззаконию.

Кажется, квартира была пуста. Не тишина, но особая атмосфера, особое состояние воздуха подсказало Гарри, что никого здесь нет.

– И что же теперь? – неловко спросила Тонкс. Гарри пожал плечами.

Он окинул беглым взглядом маленькую гостиную.

Скудная, даже аскетичная обстановка; ничто не говорило о том, что эти комнаты принадлежат женщине – разве что зеркало в простой чёрной раме. Ни единого украшения, идеально гладкая поверхность каминной доски, нет даже вазы с цветами на журнальном столике.

– Ну и где она?

– Слава Мерлину, не здесь, – прошептала Тонкс. – Пойдём скорее.

– Нет, мы…

Дверь стукнула, и вошла Трего. Глаза её блестели, лицо горело, словно она только что стояла на ветру.

– О, гости, и в такой поздний час! Вы зачастили ко мне с визитами, мистер Поттер – должна ли я приписать это явление своему скромному обаянию?

– Вынужден вас разочаровать, – Гарри говорил без вызова, деловым тоном. – Мы всего лишь ищем моего коллегу, мистера Люпина. Если вы помните, он был здесь днем. Он собирался вернуться сюда за вещью, которую случайно обронил, и немедленно вернуться в Инверэри. Однако скоро уже утро, а его всё нет.

– И вы решили, что ваш коллега непременно обнаружится в моей спальне? Вы мне льстите.

Тонкс подалась вперед, ожесточённое выражение не шло её обычно незлобливому лицу. Гарри удержал её и спросил у Медеи почти мягко:

– Так мистер Люпин возвращался?

– Да. – Трего подошла к зеркалу, поправила волосы. – Я собиралась в Лондон и уже стояла у камина, когда появился ваш коллега. Кажется, он действительно потерял в лаборатории какую-то вещицу. Он вдруг попросил разрешения воспользоваться моим камином – я не возражала. Мне нужно было в… ну, для вас это неважно. Мистер Люпин пропустил меня вперёд, как подобает джентльмену. К тому же, так я не могла узнать, куда он направляется. – Трего усмехнулась с обычным своим выражением насмешливого самодовольства.

– И вы оставили его в вашей лаборатории, откуда совсем недавно один из гостей выкрал яд? Какая неосмотрительность!

– Уж вашим-то коллегам я могу доверять, мистер Поттер, – парировала Трего. – К тому же, я не оставляла его в лаборатории. Он пришёл сюда.

Тонкс маялась у двери. Ей не терпелось куда-нибудь бежать и что-нибудь делать.

– А сейчас вы почему вернулись не через камин?

– Я аппарировала с улицы.

«Если бы Ремус отправился в Министерство или домой, он обязательно бы нас известил, – с беспокойством подумал Гарри. – Где бы ни был Люпин, он непременно сообщил бы Тонкс, что собирается уехать. Могу ли я верить Трего в том, что она сказала про Ремуса, если больше ни в чем верить ей нельзя?»

– А вы знаете, – сказал Гарри, повинуясь порыву, – вашим ядом всё-таки воспользовались. Этим вечером в Инверэри совершено убийство.

– Как, ещё одно? И кто же пал жертвой на этот раз?

Глупо было бы ожидать горячего сочувствия от этой женщины, и всё же такое равнодушие возмутило Гарри до глубины души.

– Если окажется, что яд – из вашей лаборатории, у вас будут серьёзные неприятности, – пылко сказал он.

– Не стоит заглядывать так далеко в будущее. – Трего села в кресло, закинула ногу на ногу. Плащ она не снимала, хотя в комнате было жарко. – Почему вы не отвечаете на мой вопрос?

– Сегодня ночью убита миссис Димсдейл.

– Которая из трёх?

– Агата Димсдейл.

Трего застыла. Гарри готов был поклясться, что она потрясена, однако тут же она взяла себя в руки и бросила безразлично:

– Как жаль.

– Вы были с ней знакомы?

Что там происходит, под этим гладким лбом? Гарри дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать причину охватившей его собеседницу тревоги.

– Едва-едва, – ответила Трего точно издалека.

– Гарри, пойдём, – Тонкс просительно протянула руку в его сторону.

– Грейбека вы, конечно, не поймали? – Медея вскочила и нервно заходила по комнате.

– Пока нет, – кратко ответил Гарри.

Трего остановилась перед ним.

– Мне… моим сотрудникам нужна охрана. – К удивлению Гарри, просьба прозвучала почти умоляюще.

Гарри задушил в себе желание напомнить Трего её же слова: дескать, Грейбеку незачем на нее нападать. Сейчас присутствие авроров в Центре было как нельзя более кстати. Не остаться ли самому? Гарри прикинул время, необходимое ему для того, чтобы ввести в курс дела коллег, уладить все необходимые формальности и получить у Дамблдора разрешение на применение Веритасерума, иными словами, исполнить ритуальный танец, именуемый «Соблюдением законности».

«Хоть одной заботой меньше». Жестоко было так думать, но пойманный убийца – это пойманный убийца, и то, что он всегда тебе симпатизировал, дела не меняет. Арест Чоу развязывал ему руки для более важных дел.

Гарри отвел Тонкс в сторонку.

– Дора, останься здесь. И будь всё время настороже. Ты веришь, что Люпин отправился в Лондон?

Тонкс молча покачала головой. Лицо её сморщилось, словно она собиралась заплакать, но передумала в последний момент.

– Я тоже. Интересно, почему Трего засуетилась, когда узнала, кто убит?

– Из-за того, что использовали украденный у неё яд.

– Но она была совершенно спокойна, пока не узнала, что убита старуха! Да и не волнует её обвинение в халатности, она ведь рассчитывает максимум через неделю чуть ли не миром править. В общем, сиди здесь, следи за каждым её движением. Я пришлю тебе помощь, как только вернусь в Инверэри – Кингсли и ещё кого-нибудь. Обшарьте тут всё. Скажите, что ищете следы Грейбека, неважно, поверят тебе или нет. Завтра я сменю вас, и сам буду дежурить здесь завтрашней ночью.

Последнюю фразу Гарри произнес намеренно громко.

– Могу я воспользоваться вашим камином, госпожа Трего?

Та отстранённо кивнула. Тонкс встревоженно покосилась на Гарри, точно боялась, что камин вышвырнет его в другую реальность. На какую-то долю секунды Поттера посетило схожее сомнение, но каминная сеть не подвёла – Гарри очутился в гостиной Инверэри, и тут же с дюжину палочек были нацелены на него собравшимися в комнате аврорами.

– Хладнокровнее, джентльмены, это всего лишь я. – Поттер стряхнул с мантии пепел и приставший дымолетный порошок.

Протолкнувшись через группку экспертов, ведущих оживлённую беседу на своем мудреном полулатинском волапюке, Гарри поискал Шеклболта или Минерву. В гостиную беспрестанно входили и выходили авроры, и от этого в комнате казалось людно, словно в Косом переулке.

– Кингсли, – Гарри тронул Шеклболта за рукав. Тот обернулся.

– А, наконец-то. Нашёл Люпина?

– Нет. Кингсли, собери всех в гостиной, мне нужно сделать заявление. Где Димсдейл?

– Хотел отправиться в Лондон, сопровождать тело матери. Не отпускать его?

– Пусть задержится и тоже послушает, а потом… сам увидишь. Я сейчас.

Гарри приблизился к спальне Чоу, прислушался, затем постучал. Ни звука. Дурное предчувствие переросло в уверенность, когда он вытащил палочку и проверил свои заклинания. Выругавшись, Поттер толкнул дверь, та легко отворилась. Он обошел комнату в бессмысленной надежде, какую испытывает обворованный, но все ещё не верящий в свое несчастье человек; выглянул в окно и не увидел за ним ничего, кроме пустынного двора, изгороди, сложенной из гранитных блоков и моря, лежащего под крутым берегом, на котором высился замок.

Надежда угасала, как огонь в очаге, ярко вспыхнула, когда Гарри услышал шаги в коридоре, и потухла окончательно.

Минерва улыбнулась Поттеру.

– Ты здесь? Я думала, это Чоу. Представляешь, кто-то запер её в комнате. Наложил снаружи столько заклинаний, что впору камере в Азкабане. Хорошо, что я услышала её стук.

Надо было и заглушающие чары наложить, — в бессильной ярости упрекнул себя Гарри.

– Что она сделала, когда вы отперли комнату?

– Сказала, что ей нужно выйти кое-куда и спустилась вниз. Я не следила за ней. Гарри, почему ты задаешь мне все эти вопросы?

– Минерва, что вы наделали!

– А что я наделала? – Минерва рассердилась.

– Выпустили убийцу, вот что. Теперь все пространство от Китая до Перу в полном её распоряжении!

– Если бы я только знала… – начала Минерва.

– Если бы я… – одновременно заговорил Гарри и махнул рукой, не закончив.

Всё полетело к черту; любые слова теперь были бесполезны. Бессмысленно применять сослагательное наклонение по отношению к свершившемуся факту.

*** 

– Ну почему ты меня не предупредил? – в который раз спрашивала Минерва, и Гарри в который раз отвечал:

– Я же думал, что вы будете сидеть с Джанет. Мне и в голову не пришло, что вам вздумается прогуляться к комнате Чоу и освободить её.

Оба чувствовали себя виноватыми, и от этого злились друг на друга ещё сильнее.

– Мы нашли её следы.

Билла распирала энергия. Он тщетно пытался придать своему лицу выражение подобающей серьёзности, но оживление прорывалось сквозь плотину сдержанности, глаза ярко блестели, и каждое движение выдавало, как он рад быть свободным. Да что там – рад просто быть. Казалось, судьба решила вознаградить его этой ночью за все перенесенные неприятности.

– А её саму?

Билл промолчал.

– Что ж, пойдём, посмотрим.

Отпечатки женских башмачков выделялись на снегу чётко, как каллиграфическая надпись, сделанная тушью на рисовой бумаге. Что означала эта надпись? Гарри не ждал ничего хорошего.

Они вышли за ворота, следуя рядом с тропинкой, снег по обе стороны которой был истоптан прошедшими здесь аврорами. Следы Чоу оставались нетронутыми. Они добрались до того места, где ровное плато обрывалось в море, и поглядели вниз. Минерва вздохнула и отпрянула. Гарри, которому был неведом страх высоты и головокружение, отнес её бледность на счет того, что они увидели под скалами.

Маленькая чёрная точка – последний элемент цепочки иероглифов, образующих слово «Самоубийство».

Для очистки совести Гарри спросил у Билла:

– Других следов не было?

– Нет, только её.

Волны слизывали белую пудру с блестящих леденцовым блеском в свете луны валунов, подползали к изломанной чёрной фигурке. Кто-то с тяжеловесной грацией бурого медведя пробирался по скользким камням.

– Кто это? – спросила Минерва.

– Хагрид, – ответил Билл. – Вызвался принести её тело. Она ведь сама это сделала?

– Сама, – хмуро ответил Поттер. – Но решение приняла не без моей помощи.

Минерва положила ему руку на плечо, но утешать не стала, и благодарение богам, – произнеси она: «В этом нет твоей вины», Гарри взорвался бы, наговорил бы обидных слов, в которых потом неизбежно раскаялся – а ему надоело каяться. Надоело чувствовать себя виноватым.

У Чоу был выбор, которого столько людей оказываются лишены. Другие решают за них, жить им или умирать. У жертв Чоу выбора не было.

Он убедил себя. Почти убедил. И всё же хорошо, что Минерва знает, когда следует говорить, а когда лучше промолчать.

17

День выдался таким нервным, столько суеты и хлопот выпало на долю Гарри, столько бумаг ему пришлось заполнить, что он забыл о Люпине, и вспомнил о нём, только когда Медея Трего явилась, чтобы дать показания относительно яда, использованного для убийства миссис Агаты Димсдейл, а также обнаруженного в кармане Чоу пузырька с оборотным зельем. Пузырёк разбился при падении, и всё же оставшегося содержимого хватило, чтобы эксперты определили вещество, которое в нем содержалось.

Да, заявила Трего, по профилю яд соответствует тому, что пропал из её лаборатории. Компоненты его достаточно редки, чтобы исключить возможность ошибки. Что касается оборотного зелья – тут она пожала плечами, – может быть, оно было изготовлено в Центре. Может быть, где-нибудь еще. Трудно сказать.

С этим она и удалилась, получив предупреждение, что в надлежащее время будет вызвана для дачи показаний.

После её ухода Гарри всерьёз взялся за поиски Ремуса.

В Министерстве Люпин не появлялся, не оказалось его и дома. Уизли тоже ничего о нём не слышали с тех самых пор, как он покинул Нору. Поттер всё больше убеждался, что Ремус попал в серьёзные неприятности.

Была и ещё одна причина, более личного характера, лишавшая Гарри остатков душевного равновесия. Утром, уже собираясь покинуть Инверэри, он получил краткую записку, которой Люциус ставил в известность, что будет ждать его в лондонской квартире. Филин улетел, не дожидаясь ответа: Люциус не сомневался, что Гарри придёт.

– Пусть убирается к чёрту, – твёрдо решил Гарри. – У меня нет времени на скандалы.

Потом он так же твёрдо решил, что встретится с Люциусом, но только затем, чтобы дать ему окончательную отставку, и даже продумал и просмаковал выражения, в которых эта отставка будет дана.

Затем, всё с той же непреклонной решимостью, он пообещал себе предоставить Люциусу шанс – но самый последний. Во-первых, пусть распрощается с мыслью о женитьбе. Во-вторых… Тут Гарри понял, что сам себе не верит и впал в уныние.

Хватит ли у него сил действительно расстаться с Люциусом, если тот не примет ультиматум? Если не хватит, лучше вообще не выдвигать никаких требований. По крайней мере, так он избежит очередного унижения.

Домой Гарри шёл, как на эшафот. Он опоздал почти на два часа и надеялся, что Люциус его не дождался.

Аромат тающего льда вплетался нотой сердца в знакомые запахи квартиры. Гарри вдохнул его, и острая, беспричинная радость заставила позабыть его обо всех опасениях. Люциус устроился в гостиной, брезгливо перебирая журналы на столике. Шторы были плотно задёрнуты, свечи рассеивали полумрак. Поттеру показалось, что Люциус выглядит хуже обычного. Он пригляделся: да, и вправду тонкое лицо осунулось, глаза в неровной обводке теней казались чёрными.

– Где ты был? – резко спросил Люциус. – Я тебя уже два часа жду. Ты думаешь, мне больше нечем заняться, как сидеть, дожидаясь, когда ты соизволишь явиться?

– Прости, меня задержали. Что-то случилось?

Люциус внимательно рассматривал Гарри, точно пытаясь прочитать его мысли по движениям мускулов. В отличие от своего приятеля Снейпа он никогда не был силен в легилименции.

– С чего это тебе вдруг вздумалось переспать с моим сыном?

«Вот она, расплата. Почему другим удается грешить безнаказанно, а мне и ничтожный проступок обходится так дорого? Люциус, как же мне хочется мира!»

– Думаю, это всё нос.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Теперь Люциус выглядел скорее растерянным, чем рассерженным.

– Я имею в виду нос. Специально приспособленный для того, чтобы надменно смотреть сверху вниз. Он выглядел совершенно как твой. Мне показалось, что Драко – это ты.

– С такими дефектами восприятия тебе нужно обратиться в Мунго, – хмуро сказал Люциус.

– Я не спал с Драко. Только поцеловал.

– Какое облегчение, – ядовито отозвался Люциус. – А вот Снейпу ты преподнес другую версию.

– Ну… мне хотелось его позлить.

– Ты преуспел. Не попадайся ему под руку в течение ближайшего года.

– Вот не думал, что он такой ревнивый.

– Он не ревнивый, он – собственник. Не переносит, когда кто-то посягает на то, что принадлежит ему. Да, если бы я мог предвидеть, что мой сын сделается постельной принадлежностью Северуса Снейпа, – Люциус недобро прищурился, – я бы своевременно принял меры… такая возможность у меня была.

– Ты уверен, что тебе бы это удалось?

– Довольно обо мне и Северусе. Давай поговорим обо мне и о тебе.

– «Обо мне и о тебе!» «Я и ты!» – воскликнул Гарри в раздражении. – Личное местоимение у тебя всегда на первом месте. Хоть бы раз сказал: «Ты и я».

– Ты и сам всегда так говоришь, – заметил Люциус, и на этот раз Гарри не нашёлся, что ответить.

Они помолчали. Затем Люциус сказал:

– Я не умею забывать себя ради другого. Не умею применяться к чьим-то требованиям и прихотям.

– С Тёмным лордом у тебя неплохо получалось, – не сдержался Гарри и был вознагражден удивительным зрелищем: Люциус Малфой покраснел. – Так что с твоим браком?

– Я ещё не решил.

– Может, и мне пора об этом подумать? Я вполне могу найти девушку, которая согласится стать моей женой. Мне следует заняться этим сейчас, пока я могу изменить свою жизнь.

– Верно, – равнодушно сказал Люциус. – Сколько тебе лет? Самое время обзавестись наследником. Женись на этой… как её? Джиневре. Уизли, ничего не скажешь, плодовиты – пожалуй, это единственное их достоинство.

– Любой из Уизли во много раз достойнее тебя.

– Добродетельнее, ты хочешь сказать? Только человек, выросший среди магглов, может путать два этих понятия. Вы все помешаны на добродетели.

– Не потому ли ты так настроен против людей с примесью маггловской крови, что это позволяет тебе чувствовать свое превосходство? В сущности, это единственное твое основание для превосходства, – гневно бросил Гарри.

– Не потому, – не менее гневно ответил Люциус. – А потому, что вы с молоком матери всасываете привычку носиться со своим драгоценным «Я» и совать его всюду, отметая навыки нашей культуры. Ты – маг, Гарри, когда ты наконец перестанешь подходить к нашему миру с маггловскими мерками? Нет, не с маггловскими, – с мещанскими, потому что твои взгляды – это взгляды обывателя, малообразованного, не видящего ничего дальше собственного носа, пугающегося всего, что не входит в систему его понятий, а стало быть, может разрушить его маленькую уютную нору.

Люциус сделал ударение на последнем слове и посмотрел на Гарри торжествующе.

– Это ты боишься того, чего не понимаешь! А не понимаешь ты, как это можно поставить интересы других людей выше своих собственных. Если мои взгляды – мещанские, то твои – взгляды хищного зверя.

Секунду они молчали, не в силах понять друг друга, пытаясь справиться с раздражением. Гарри понимал, что решение, которое он примет сейчас, повлияет на всю его дальнейшую жизнь, и принять он его должен спокойно, а не в порыве гнева.

– Да, вы с Уизли были бы прекрасной парой, – сказал Люциус холодно. – Вы оба – как это называется – правильные.

– Тебе совсем не жаль меня потерять? – Голос Гарри невольно дрогнул.

– А почему я должен тебя потерять? – Брови Люциуса сдвинулись в недоумении.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я заведу семью и в то же самое время буду продолжать встречаться с тобой?

– Именно так я и думал, – Люциус пожал плечами. – А что такое?

– А то, – сквозь зубы ответил Гарри, – что я никогда не стану оскорблять подобным образом женщину, на которой женюсь.

– Ничего, если ей действительно захочется за тебя замуж, она это переживёт.

– Если я женюсь, у нас с тобой всё будет кончено, – тихо проговорил Гарри.

Лицо Люциуса закаменело, но тут же он усмехнулся, снова неуязвимый, отлично владеющий собой.

– Отчего это все вы, полукровки, питаете такое неистребимое пристрастие к драме? Помнится, беседы Лорда и Северуса всегда напоминали мне спектакль. Ну что ж, сегодня – твой бенефис.

– Каким ты бываешь противным, когда напускаешь на себя этот высокомерный вид, – заметил Гарри.

Люциус улыбнулся неожиданно весело, как мальчишка. Эта улыбка обезоружила Гарри. Да, с Люциусом бывает тяжело. Так тяжело, как с ним, Гарри ни с кем не будет. Но не будет и этих моментов, когда все его существо плавится в радости, как саламандра – в огне.

С одной стороны – существование добропорядочного семьянина, сладкая хозяюшка, которая будет вертеться на кухне, рожать ему детей. Любить его. Сплетни и скандалы прекратятся; друзья одобрят Гарри; он сделается добропорядочным гражданином, одним из столпов общества… Гарри стало тошно.

Но что может предложить ему другая сторона, кроме своей жестокости и своих капризов? Ничего – кроме ощущения жизни. Никогда Гарри не чувствовал жизнь в такой её неотразимой полноте, как рядом с этим человеком.

– Ты мне нужен, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

В тоне Гарри не было злобы или горечи – одна лишь отрешённость.

Губы Люциуса искривились в иронической усмешке.

– Видно, никуда нам друг от друга не деться.

– Да, – мягко ответил Гарри, – да.

Люциус заговорил, ровно, не отрывая взгляда от свечи, – сейчас сам он был, как пламя свечи, и слова его обожгли Поттера простотой заключенной в них правды.

– Ты никогда не будешь знать, что тебя ждёт.

– Мне всё равно.

– Я буду причинять тебе боль.

– Если я тебе позволю.

– Я не изменюсь.

– Я знаю.

– Я буду изменять тебе.

– Тогда я тебя оставлю.

Люциус сверкнул глазами и рванулся, как сокол в клетке. Гарри бестрепетно встретил этот яростный взгляд и выдерживал его до тех пор, пока Люциус не отвернулся.

– Ты лишаешь меня выбора, – тихо сказал он.

– Не я, – мягко ответил Гарри.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю связать себя? Я хотел бы тебя возненавидеть. Ты мне в тягость. Ты мучаешь меня своей любовью.

Гарри тихо засмеялся.

– Вот как? Я тебя мучаю? Нет, Люциус, это твоё сердце просыпается и мучает тебя. Правда, это больно, – а ты и не знал?

– Чушь, – сердито сказал Люциус. – Какой вздор ты говоришь!

– Пусть будет так, – Гарри улыбался. – Вот мы все и выяснили. Ты не изменишься, и я не изменюсь. Мы не даём друг другу никаких обещаний. Так? Пришли к тому, с чего начали.

– Не совсем, – протянул Люциус.

– Верно. Не совсем… Ты за этим меня позвал – чтобы выяснить отношения?

– За этим мне тебя звать не надо, мы выясняем отношения при каждой встрече. Дело, которое ты ведёшь…

– Я не могу тебе о нем рассказать, – оборвал его Гарри, – это тайна следствия.

– Как высокопарно. Всё, что стоит знать об этом деле, мне известно от Драко и Северуса. Я всего лишь хотел предупредить тебя.

– Предупредить? – на памяти Поттера это был первый случай, когда Люциус хоть каким-то образом о нём позаботился.

– Ты меня дослушаешь или будешь повторять каждое мое слово, как невоспитанный попугай?

– Ладно, ладно. Молчу.

– Будь осторожнее с Медеей Трего.

– Ты с ней знаком?

– Помню её по школе. Но того, что я о ней помню, и того, что говорил Северус, достаточно. Её враги часто умирают смертью, чрезвычайно похожей на естественную. А враг ей – всякий, кто решится перейти ей дорогу.

– Я никогда не слышал, чтобы аврорат ей интересовался. – Гарри нахмурился.

– Есть тайное, которое никогда не становится явным.

– Она мне угрожала, – медленно сказал Поттер. – Хорошо. Я буду осторожен. Насколько это возможно. Мне пора. Ты уходишь?

– Нет, пока останусь.

– Потому что у тебя назначено рандеву. – Гарри не пытался скрыть иронию.

Люциус вскинул подбородок, но всё же удостоил Гарри объяснением:

– Я договорился встретиться с Северусом. Могу изложить ему новую версию твоих амурных приключений. Может быть, тогда тебе всё-таки удастся избежать непростительных заклятий.

Гарри кивнул, приблизился к Люциусу, положил руки на напряжённо вздёрнутые плечи, поцеловал его в губы и ушёл.

***

Кажется, впервые за всю свою жизнь Люциус не понимал, чего хочет, и это смущало его. Он знал, тот же Северус никогда не считал его умным, но признавал при этом способность Люциуса определить свою цель и двигаться к ней с холодной безжалостностью стрелы. Правда, в выборе цели он мог ошибиться. Однажды он жестоко ошибся, и это стоило ему состояния и едва не стоило жизни. Пришлось начинать заново, на обломках, и он сумел; он вернул себе имя, вернул деньги и обрёл свободу, которой когда-то пожертвовал так легко. Тогда он был слишком молод, чтобы понять: нет ничего дороже независимости.

Но может быть, должно быть ещё что-то; нечто, именуемое «любовью» – то, чего так страстно жаждут Гарри и его собственный сын – ах, Драко, сплошное разочарование!

Что, если он, Люциус Малфой, станет таким же, как они – уязвимым?

Люциус вспомнил ночь в Амстердаме и жалкое, перепуганное существо, умоляющее его, корчащееся на полу.

Он так любил эти моменты, это ощущение безграничной власти, что невольная улыбка удовольствия касалась его губ даже потом, когда он возвращался в обыденный мирок с его мелкими заботами, при одной лишь тени воспоминания о них. Но тогда, в ту ночь, мальчишка у его ног поднял на него полные мольбы зелёные глаза, – плечи покрыты рубцами, кровь течет по подбородку, – и Люциусу показалось, что это Гарри смотрит на него. Неожиданно для себя Люциус отшвырнул хлыст и выскочил из камеры. В туалете он умылся, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Опёршись на край фаянсовой раковины, он поглядел на себя в зеркало сквозь паутину волос, прилипших к лицу, и понял, что его свободе, обретённой с таким трудом, приходит конец. Не будет больше этих моментов, когда он становился богом. Отныне он всегда будет бояться увидеть глаза того, кому не желает причинять боль. Не может быть богом тот, кто познал страх.

Что за мысли лезут в голову? Должно быть, просто не выспался. Глоток вина – и всё придет в норму. Нет лучшего средства от меланхолии, чем хорошее вино.

18

Валуны на берегах, вересковые пустоши в пятнах быстро тающего снега, серо-зелёное море – всё казалось вечным, времени здесь не существовало. Существовали только они – валуны, пустоши, море, а человек значил не больше, чем стебель вереска.

Гарри в компании нескольких авроров и неутомимого Хагрида обшаривал укромные уголки и расщелины в скалах и окончательно убедился, что в этой местности невозможно найти того, кто не хочет быть обнаруженным или не в силах дать о себе знать. В одном из оврагов Гарри провалился в притаившийся под снежной шубой ручей и промок до пояса; хотя он тут же высушил одежду, жестокий насморк не заставил себя ждать. Попросить зелье от простуды у Медеи Трего он не рискнул.

Трубно сморкаясь в огромный носовой платок, трансфигурированный из листа пергамента, Гарри продирался сквозь вязь старинных литер: Дамблдор презентовал ему копию трактата с мудрёным латинским названием, сокращённым по имени составителя до «Каталога Фробениуса», и посоветовал прочитать пятый раздел. Гарри не совсем понимал, для чего это нужно – пока он не нашёл ничего, о чём бы уже не рассказал ему Снейп, но заняться ему всё равно было нечем.

А, вот это интересно: с помощью Klavis Regis не только человек может взять власть над оборотнем, но сам оборотень может навсегда освободиться от власти Луны, рискуя при этом, однако, навсегда остаться в звериной шкуре – в случае, если волчья суть возобладает в нем над человеческой (слог автора был туманен, и Гарри не совсем понял, что здесь имеется в виду). Больше того, Фробениус выдвинул гипотезу о том, что можно излечить всех страдающих ликантропией на Британских островах при определённом стечении обстоятельств, но наступление условий, необходимых для этого, было настолько маловероятно, что гипотеза его навсегда должна была остаться непроверенной. Во-первых, в жертву следовало принести кровь оборотня – но вряд ли маг, совершающий ритуал, мог ошибиться подобным образом. Далее, Источник слёз, являющийся force animae **** Соловьиного острова, надлежало уничтожить, в краткий промежуток, пока Остров умирал, произнести формулу освобождения и бросить в Источник только что собранный, вошедший в полную силу Klavis Regis. При том что это – лишь гипотеза, заметил Фробениус, нужно очень сильно печься о страдающих ликатропией людях, чтобы пренебречь великой властью и рисковать самой жизнью ради туманной и неверной перспективы их исцеления.

А вдруг Люпин на это решился?

Гарри отбросил книгу и заметался по тесной, как корабельная каюта, комнатке. Исцелить всех оборотней! И тех детей тоже.

Но кого Ремус мог бы принести в жертву? Какой из его приятелей-оборотней отправится с ним на остров, чтобы своей кровью послужить общему делу? Гарри представил себе Ремуса Люпина в потрёпанной мантии, из которой Тонкс так и не сумела его вытряхнуть, приносящего кровавую жертву. Нет, Ремус не способен… разве что Грейбека.

Гарри задумался, вперившись в окно невидящим взглядом. Краем сознания он отметил, что человек в серой мантии, быстро и целеустремленно шагающий среди кустов по направлению к дому – это Драко Малфой. Мысли Гарри сейчас были далеко от всех Малфоев на свете.

Не имеет ли место обратная ситуация: Фенрир Грейбек в роли героя-освободителя и Ремус Люпин в роли агнца на заклание? Поттер подышал на стекло и пальцем начертил знак вопроса на туманном пятне. Что бы там ни говорил Ремус, Гарри с трудом мог представить себе, как Грейбек читает эту книгу, написанную тяжёлым, пространным слогом, напичканную латинскими фразами и алхимическим терминами.

Волосы на затылке зашевелились от сквозняка. Гарри не успел обернуться, как мир вокруг него сжался и превратился в Железную Деву. В этот момент Гарри хотел бы умереть – только бы не чувствовать боли, которая выжигала внутренности, током бежала по тоненьким проводам нервов и взрывалась в мозгу чудовищным, невыносимым разрядом.

Когда он немного пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что стоит на четвереньках на полу. Вставать ему не хотелось – хотелось свернуться клубком и лежать, дожидаясь, когда милосердная смерть лишит его способности к страданию.

– Ты с ума сошёл? – прохрипел он.

Очки слетели, и Гарри не находил в себе сил поднять их, но ему не требовалось видеть, чтобы узнать эту расплывчатую фигуру.

– Что ты ему наговорил? – Голос Драко срывался, словно это его сейчас подвергли Crucio.

– Ты решил отдохнуть в Азкабане? – Поттер тяжело поднялся, цепляясь за стену.

– Мы почти помирились, – Малфой его не слушал. – А теперь он видеть меня не желает. Что ты сделал? Что ты сказал ему?

Гарри с изумлением увидел, что в глазах Драко стоят слёзы. Остаточная вспышка боли прострелила позвоночник.

– Я… – Поттер стиснул зубы, дожидаясь, когда приступ закончится, – я рассказал ему, что было между нами на Соловьином.

– Ничего между нами не было! – лицо Драко исказилось, и Гарри понял, что второго Crucio ему не миновать.

Он вытянул руку.

– Не сходи с ума. Я поговорю со Снейпом, я объясню ему…

– Ничего ты ему не объяснишь. Меня он слушать не стал, тебя тем более не станет.

Драко в изнеможении опустился на кровать.

– Для чего ты ему это рассказал, идиот?

– Дамблдор сказал, что Люциус женится, и мне показалось, что Снейп надо мной смеётся.

– Отец велел тебе проваливать ко всем чертям?

– Нет. Я… всё объяснил.

– Надо было убить тебя там, на острове, – задумчиво сказал Драко после паузы. – Стукнул бы тебя камнем по голове, никто бы и не узнал.

– Прости, – невесело отозвался Гарри. – Не везёт нам с тобой, верно?

– Да, – подтвердил Драко. – С тех пор, как я впервые тебя увидел, мне постоянно не везёт. Отец вправду женится?

– Разве про него можно что-то сказать наверняка? – Гарри с кряхтеньем сел на кровать. – Убирайся отсюда. Это моя комната.

– Угу, – промычал Драко и не пошевелился.

Какое-то время они молчали.

– Как странно, – сказал Гарри, глядя на голубоватые лунные лучи, висящие параллельно полу в полупрозрачной тьме. – Ты веришь в приметы?

– Что?

– Ну, веришь ли ты, что рассыпать соль или пройти под стремянкой – к беде?

– Глупости все это, – неуверенно ответил Драко, но задумался. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Говорят, опалы приносят несчастье тем, кто их носит. Люциус подарил мне кольцо с опалом на день рождения, и с тех пор всё у меня пошло вкривь и вкось.

– Да, во всём опал виноват, – усмехнулся Драко. – Что, хреново тебе?

– А ты как думаешь? – Гарри со стоном откинулся на подушку.

В довершение всех бед, из носа у него снова потекло.

– Хочешь, дам тебе зелье от простуды? – неожиданно предложил Драко. – Противно смотреть, как ты тут соплями обливаешься.

– Давай, – согласился Гарри. – Не думай только, что я тебе этот твой Круциатус забуду. Ты у меня не соплями – слезами обольёшься.

– Ох, как страшно, – скривился Драко. – Тоже мне, нежная мимоза. Вот я…

– Умоляю, не надо делиться со мной своим мазохистским опытом. – Поттер умудрился добраться до дверей, ни разу не споткнувшись, и был очень собою доволен. – Дашь мне ещё и обезболивающего.

– Ещё чего тебе дать? – неприязненно поинтересовался Драко.

– Больше ничего, спасибо большое. Ты мне уже один раз дал, так я теперь из неприятностей не вылезаю.

– Я? – Драко даже захрипел от возмущения. – Один чёртов поцелуй! А твои неприятности по сравнению с моими – сущие пустяки. Я вообще поражаюсь, что отец так легко тебе спустил это с рук.

– Твой отец, – злорадно сообщил Гарри, – не склонен огорчаться твоим со Снейпом разногласиям. Он вообще очень жалеет, что не заавадил своего дорогого друга Северуса в годы служения Волдеморту.

– Иногда я сам об этом жалею.

За перебранкой они не заметили, как добрались до комнат Драко. Гарри с неудовольствием отметил, что они больше и обставлены лучше, чем предоставленная ему каморка.

«Всю жизнь в чулане. Лицо у меня, что ли, такое?»

– На вот, выпей.

Гарри закашлялся. Достойный ученик Снейпа сварил нечто выдающееся. Оставалось только надеяться, что это зелье столь же эффективно, как и отвратительно на вкус.

– Почему у тебя жалюзи опущены? Боишься, что кто-нибудь увидит тебя в неглиже?

– Кого мне тут бояться? Дом Медеи напротив, не хочу видеть, как она порхает по дорожкам.

– Порхает, говоришь? Ну-ка, открой.

Драко поднял жалюзи.

– Ого! – вырвалось у него. – Вот это разгром!

Гарри в три прыжка – вернее, в три ползка, – очутился у окна.

Кусты у домика Трего были изломаны, дверь болталась на нижней петле.

– Эй, ты куда?

Гарри перевалился через подоконник и рванул напрямик, топча дорогостоящие растения.

– Вандал, – вздохнул Драко и благовоспитанно вышел в двери.

Судьба Медеи Трего ничуть его не волновала.

*** 

– Всё вверх дном. Защитные чары сняты. Трего нет, – подвёл Гарри печальный итог.

Полуразбуженные гербологи протирали заспанные глаза и никак не могли взять в толк, зачем их вытащили из постели и чего от них ждут. Авроры, которые и сам этого не знали, мрачно озирались с видом овчарок, допустивших волка в загон.

– Следы вокруг дома вполне могут принадлежать Грейбеку, – доложил Долиш. – Он любит носить ботинки на толстой подошве, и лапа у него такая же здоровая.

– Значит, профессора Трего похитил оборотень? – раздался дрожащий голос из толпы.

Все посмотрели на Гарри, как на Кумскую сивиллу.

– У меня сложилось другое впечатление. – Гарри ещё раз осмотрел комнату. – Медея Трего ушла сама. Она же сняла защитные чары. Их отсутствием воспользовался Грейбек. Он искал то ли саму Трего, то ли какую-то вещь – скорее всего, второе, – и не нашёл.

– Что дальше? – деловито спросил Долиш.

– Расходитесь все, – Гарри тяжело посмотрел на гербологов. Те не заставили себя упрашивать, и гостиная Трего вмиг опустела.

Поттер повернулся к Долишу.

– Нужно вызвать Тонкс и Шеклболта, они сейчас в Инверэри. Узнайте у Димсдейла, брала ли Трего лодку в деревне… и пусть кто-нибудь позаботится о транспорте для нас. Мы отправляемся на Соловьиный.

Долиш кивком пригласил авроров за собой. В комнате остались Гарри и Драко.

– Ты тоже можешь уйти, – предложил Поттер.

– Не могу. Меня сюда послали следить за Трего. Так что это и моя работа тоже.

– Ты отлично её выполнил, наглухо закрыв все окна, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, хоть случайно чего-нибудь не увидеть, – съязвил Гарри. – Неудивительно, что Снейп в тебе разочаровался. Шпионское ремесло не для тебя.

– Я не хочу… не хотел за ней следить. – Малфой разглядывал камин, как будто впервые в жизни видел такую штуку. – Мне противно, хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет. Дамблдор меня заставил. Сказал, что мой долг – помочь расследованию. Но я действительно не способен к шпионскому ремеслу, и Северус это знает. Зачем было меня сюда отправлять?

– Снейп был против. Похоже, боялся, что Медея тебя прикончит.

– Правда? – Драко бледно улыбнулся. – Иногда мне кажется, что он и вправду обо мне заботится, иногда же…

– Я ничего не хочу знать о твоих отношениях со Снейпом, – твёрдо сказал Гарри. – Мне это неинтересно. Чего ты уставился на этот камин?

– Думаю, куда девалась яхта.

– Что?

– Тут на каминной полке стояла модель яхты. Сейчас её нет. Не Грейбек же её унес.

Гарри застыл как громом поражённый.

– Так вот где она её держала. На самом видном месте!

– Держала что?

– Да лодку же! Мы так и не нашли лодку, а она всё время стояла тут. Трего просто уменьшила её. Никому и в голову не пришло, что это настоящая яхта, на которой Трего переправляется на остров!

– Да, – признал Драко. – Медея определённо не дура. Все ещё надеешься её переиграть?

– Разумеется.

– Потому что добро всегда побеждает зло? Твой шрам исчез, Поттер; теперь ты такой же человек, как и все.

Гарри машинально взглянул в зеркало, пригладил волосы. Шрам и в самом деле был почти неразличим.

В зеркале комната казалась странно удлиненной. Всё в ней было таким же, как в комнате настоящей, но в то же время всякий отражённый предмет неуловимо отличался от своего реального прототипа. Стул, например, становился не вполне стулом – окажись сейчас в настоящей гостиной такой, на него нельзя было бы сесть, потому что в зазеркалье он предназначался для чего-то иного. Даже в собственном отражении Гарри почудилась некая чужеродность.

Поттер склонился к самой поверхности стекла, пытаясь понять, в чём заключается это необъяснимое отличие. Он вглядывался в зазеркалье и не мог оторваться.

Свет окружал его, белый, слепящий, сотканный из мириадов сверкающих точек, слившихся в единое целое; исчезло ощущение места и времени; остался только этот яростный, иссушающий поток сияния, и это было страшно, но ещё страшнее стало, когда свет внезапно превратился во тьму.

Гарри смутно чувствовал, как его толкают, бьют по щекам – это было не больно, потому что нервные окончания словно омертвели. Он слышал слова, но не понимал их смысла. Кто-то разжал ему зубы, едкая жидкость опалила глотку. Поттер часто задышал, пытаясь остудить пылающий рот, как делал в детстве, обжёгшись чаем.

– Как ты вовремя появился!

Он узнал этот голос, так же как и другой, низкий, бархатный, отвечающий первому:

– Я предупреждал его, чтобы не смотрелся в зеркало. Как всегда, он пропустил мои слова мимо ушей. Но ты отлично справился.

Гарри постепенно приходил в себя. Он сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене. Рядом на коленях стоял Малфой, содержимое чашки в его руке пахло той самой едкой дрянью, которая только что привела Гарри в чувство. Поттер проследовал глазами за взглядом Драко.

Так вот каким может быть Снейп с теми, для кого он открыл своё сердце! Спокойный, ласковый свет сиял в его глазах, и губы тронула лишенная обычной язвительности улыбка. Однако стоило Снейпу заметить, что за ним наблюдают, как равнодушно-презрительное выражение мгновенно вернулось на его лицо, глаза погасли. Гарри показалось, что он слышит лязг опускающегося засова. 

– Наконец-то, Поттер. – Снейп не спешил радоваться возвращению Гарри к жизни. – Когда вы нужны, вы всегда валяетесь в обмороке.

– Когда это я валялся в обмороке? – Несколько бессонных ночей подряд, Crucio, простуда, а теперь ещё и это. Так его надолго не хватит.

– Шевелитесь же, – бросил Снейп. – Мы отправляемся на Соловьиный. Только вас и ждём.

– Лодка… – слабо сказал Гарри.

– Всё готово. Давайте быстрее. Вы думаете, я вас на руках понесу?

– Я думаю, вы смерти моей хотите.

– Хочу. Очень хочу, и давно, но боги равнодушны к моим желаниям. Идёмте, возможно, ритуал уже начался.

– У Трего нет жертвы.

– Есть. Прошлой ночью местный рыбак – из магглов – видел, как Медея пролевитировала к яхте, стоявшей в гавани, тело мужчины. Долиш сейчас стирает память рыбаку, его родственникам и собутыльникам.

– Это был Ремус? О, Мерлин… Дора знает?

– Да. – Снейп подхватил Гарри под руку и поволок к выходу. – Мирная жизнь дурно на вас влияет. Раньше вы медлительностью не отличались.

– Я не… ох!.. не отличаюсь… но Ремус не может быть жертвой… Снейп, черт возьми, мне больно!.. он же не человек… то есть, его кровь…

– Да, – Снейп приостановился. – Да. Но Медея этого не знает.

 

19

Тропинка закончилась. Гарри остановился, поджидая отставших.

Сверху он различил яркое пятнышко на тусклой поверхности моря – яхта Медеи Трего двигалась левым галсом прямо на рифы, торчащие из воды у северо-западной оконечности острова. Яхту пришлось отвязать, слишком тесно было у маленькой пристани. Сейчас пристань заслонял скалистый выступ, и Гарри не мог видеть ни качающийся на волнах ялик, ни лодку Грейбека, лежащую вверх дном на камнях, ни двух авроров, оставленных на случай появления Грейбека или Трего.

– Ну что вы так медленно! – Тонкс рвалась вперед.

– Дора, убери эмоции, – сказал Гарри. – Ты на работе, понятно? Будешь нервничать – наделаешь глупостей, всю группу подведёшь.

Тонкс поглядела на него с обидой, а Снейп – с одобрением.

– Как вы думаете, профессор, насколько далеко продвинулась в ритуале Трего?

– Учитывая запас времени, который у неё был, она уже должна завершить жертвоприношение и приступить к основной части. Если только Грейбек ей не помешал.

Гарри не понравился тщательно скрываемый страх на лицах авроров и потому он постарался говорить как можно деловитей.

– Разделимся на две группы. Каждая появится на поляне с противоположных сторон. Первая окружит Источник. Старшим будете вы, Кингсли. Поскольку профессор Снейп считает, что Трего уже у Источника, а стало быть, и Грейбек там же, в эту группу войдут все, кроме меня и профессора Снейпа. Постарайтесь взять их живыми. Мы с профессором осмотрим здание и присоединимся к вам.

– Я пойду с вами, – сказал Драко.

– Не возражаю, – кратко ответил Гарри.

– Я тоже, – Тонкс сжала руки в кулачки. – Я должна быть там!

– Нет.

– Я…

– Нет.

Секунду Гарри и Тонкс смотрели друг другу в глаза, она – гневно, он – спокойно, но твёрдо. Потом её плечи поникли, и она отвернулась, уступая.

«Будь у неё характер пожестче, наделала бы она мне проблем», – подумал Гарри.

Собрав авроров вокруг себя, Гарри повел их по дороге, окруженной больным, искривленным лесом. Сквозь переплетённые ветви виднелось сереющее небо, а в нем – бледные тени птиц.

Достигнув опушки, они разделились.

Направляясь к строению, Гарри прислушался: в тишине, нарушаемой лишь производимым крыльями шорохом, похожим на шум листопада, разносились невнятные звуки голосов, высокого, размеренного, и низкого, отрывистого. Трего и Грейбек действительно находились у родника.

– В прошлый раз здесь так не пахло, – вполголоса заметил Гарри.

– А запах не узнаёте? Так пахнут развороченные внутренности, – прошипел Снейп.

Серый утренний свет, льющийся из круглого отверстия в потолке, освещал каменную скамью, на которой Гарри не так давно целовал Драко. Сейчас на ней лежало тело полуобнажённого человека: руки и ноги бессильно свисали, живот был рассечен, в разрезе виднелись синеватые завитки кишок и страшно выпячивалось что-то багровое.

Гарри впервые за много лет захотелось заплакать.

Снейп подошёл к Люпину с другой стороны, небрежно коснулся его шеи кончиками пальцев.

– Бинты взять никто не догадался? – он досадливо махнул рукой. – И как я об этом не подумал? А всё вы, Поттер, с вашими припадками.

– Он жив? – Гарри не верил собственным ушам. Как можно остаться в живых после такого?

– Пока да. Думаю, ненадолго. – Снейп снял плащ, затем мантию и со вздохом осмотрел сомнительной чистоты ткань.

– Помогите мне, – бросил он.

Гарри и Драко растянули мантию, как простыню. Снейп достал из кармана сюртука маленький серебряный нож и вырезал из мантии несколько полос.

– Приподними его, – тихо сказал он Драко.

Тот, кривясь, подсунул руки под тело Люпина. Гарри помог ему; вдвоем они приподняли Ремуса над скамьей. Снейп вправил ему внутренности, соединил края рассечённой плоти, залив разрез зельем, и полосами ткани спеленал Люпина, как рождественского гуся.

– Магия здесь не действует, – пояснил он, вытирая окровавленные руки о сюртук, – но целебные травы не теряют своих свойств нигде. Это поможет ему продержаться какое-то время.

Неожиданно сонмище белых точек заплясало перед глазами Гарри; их становилось всё больше, они слипались в полупрозрачные комья, вспухали пузырями и лопались с высоким, стонущим звуком. Поттера шатнуло, он ухватился за Драко, тот машинально подхватил его под руку, не дав упасть на Люпина.

– Поттер, что с вами? – Голос Снейпа вонзился в мозг, как циркулярная пила.

– Ничего, – хрипло ответил Гарри.

Ему померещилось, что лицо Снейпа выражает сочувствие. Должно быть, только померещилось – Снейп отступил на шаг и с размаху ударил Поттера по щеке. Тот покачнулся и снова схватился за Драко.

– Вы что? – рявкнул он, выпрямляясь. – С ума сошли?

– В ушах звенеть перестало? – поинтересовался Снейп вместо ответа.

– А, так это ваш вариант шоковой терапии? – Гарри действительно полегчало, и настолько, что он смог выдавить бледную усмешку.

– Идти сможете?

– Да. Разумеется.

– Так вот это что такое – совмещать приятное с полезным, – пробормотал Драко. – Дать Поттеру оплеуху и получить за это чуть ли не благодарность – это, знаете ли…

– А вы молчите, господин кандидат в узники Азкабана.

– О чём это он? – Снейп с недоумением поднял бровь.

– Ни о чём. – Драко потащил Снейпа к выходу. – Надо поторопиться. Что-то я не вижу, чтобы наши доблестные авроры вели сюда пойманных и обезвреженных Трего и Грейбека.

– Постойте, а Ремус?

– Что – «Ремус»? – пожал плечами Снейп.

– Он может умереть в любую секунду. – Гарри коснулся бескровного лица, убрал седую прядь, прилипшую к мокрому от пота лбу.

– Мы тоже, – просто ответил Снейп.

***

– О, какие люди! – со смешком сказала Трего.

Авроры, растерянно сбившиеся в кучу, обернулись. Зрачки Тонкс расширились, когда она увидела кровь на руках и плаще Гарри. Грейбек, ссутулившись, стоял чуть поодаль от авроров, преграждая Гарри путь.

– Вот и наши мальчики. – Заострённые зубы обнажились в бесхитростной людоедской улыбке. – Давно не видались. Как жизнь, Северус?

– Местами, Фенрир, она превосходна, – отозвался Снейп без особого энтузиазма. – А у тебя как дела?

– Бывали и получше.

Внезапно его жёсткая, волосатая лапа ухватила Гарри за воротник. Реакция бывшего ловца квиддичной команды не подвела – он рванулся мгновенно, не думая, остановился поодаль, тяжело дыша и наставив на оборотня бесполезную палочку.

– Вот ежели б до этой красотки добраться, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал Грейбек, бросая оторванный воротник на землю, – всё бы, глядишь, и наладилось.

– Что же тебя останавливает? – Снейп смерил взглядом расстояние до Источника. – Здравствуй, Медея.

– Ах, у нас тут просто встреча старых друзей, – откликнулась та, неторопливо раскрывая книгу, которую держала в руках. Щёки Трего были усеяны чёрными брызгами, словно веснушками, и Гарри сжал кулаки при мысли, что эти брызги – кровь Люпина.

– Ну что ты, Медея, назвать тебя старой у меня бы язык не повернулся.

– Какой любезник, – Грейбек захохотал. – Может, уговоришь дамочку бросить свою затею?

– Почему она ещё не арестована? – спросил Гарри достаточно громко, чтобы и Трего его услышала. Вместо ответа Шеклболт сделал шаг вперёд. Стая, до этого молча кружившая в розовеющем небе, разразилась воплями и стремительно снизилась. Шеклболт отступил; птицы вновь поднялись, продолжая своё механическое движение.

– Ремус там? – Голос Тонкс дрожал и срывался.

– Да, – шепотом ответил ей Гарри. – Он жив.

Тонкс выдохнула со всхлипом, глаза её засияли.

– Интересно, хоть одно происшествие в этой стране без тебя обходится? – Трего с улыбкой разглядывала Снейпа.

Тот не ответил и обернулся к Грейбеку:

– Фенрир, а ты-то как в это дело впутался?

– Да вот, нашлись добрые люди, подсказали: мол, есть такое чудное растеньице, что как его сорвёшь, так и птицы небесные, и звери лесные – все твои.

– Ну, это гипербола, – заметил Снейп.

– Ты мне таких слов не говори, – Грейбек шагнул к Снейпу, тот проворно отступил. – Приврала она малость, что ли? Это уж всегда так. Лорд-то твой золотые горы мне обещал, а что я получил? – Грейбек фыркнул, раздувая широкие ноздри. – Всякий норовит обмануть старика. Я думал, может тут всё по-честному, так ведь нет… а задумка была хорошая. Пока вот эти, – он презрительно кивнул в сторону авроров, – гоняются за моими ребятками после нападения, мы с ней тем временем сюда. Она бы сделала всё как надо, а потом я цветочек-то бы этот забрал…

– Убил бы её? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп.

– Уж как водится, – Грейбек вдруг рванулся, схватил Снейпа за руку, слизывая кровь, впился зубами в запястье – и тут же с рычанием отпрянул, зажимая порез на щеке.

– Хладнокровней, Фенрир, – Снейп не спешил прятать нож, – что за вампирские замашки?

– Не удержался, Северус, уж очень сладко пахнет. Знакомый запашок. Кого это ты из наших завалил?

– Я? Что ты. Это она. – Снейп кивнул на Трего.

Грейбек обвел жёлтыми немигающими глазами Медею и раскачивающейся, совершенно бесшумной походкой пошёл прямо на нее. Трего взглянула наверх.

– Не тронут они меня, – Грейбек осклабился. – Она потому и в помощники меня выбрала, что здешние твари меня не трогают. Вроде как не видят.

– Разве вы не заодно? – Гарри переводил взгляд с Трего на оборотня, ничего уже не понимая.

– Заодно? – Грейбек разразился хриплым, лающим смехом. – Нет, та, с которой я был заодно, уже червей кормит. Так и не догадался?

– Старая миссис Димсдейл, разумеется. – Снейп кивнул. Он стоял к оборотню боком. Гарри видел, что за спиной Снейп что-то прячет – не палочку, какую-то маленькую вещицу.

– Что за женщина! – Трего рассмеялась. Казалось, происходящее искренне её забавляет. – А вам известно, что это она мне рассказала о Соловьином? Ведь она всю жизнь тут прожила, ждала, когда придёт её время. Всё мечтала навести порядок в стране. Не думала я, что она ещё и оборотней к этому делу подключит. Должно быть, она с самого начала планировала стравить меня с этим животным, дождаться, когда мы друг друга убьём, и получить Klavis Regis в своё полное распоряжение.

Трего повернула голову к Гарри:

– Вот тогда бы Волдеморт показался вам младенцем... кстати, о младенцах – чья это была идея с нападением в качестве отвлекающего манёвра?

Грейбек помедлил и ответил неохотно:

– Это она додумалась. Перед тем, как мои ребятки приступили к делу, она прошлась по адресам и сняла защитные чары со всех домов. Ух, и сильна она была! Будь она на пару десятков лет моложе, я бы её укусил… Мы бы с ней вот вас как скрутили!

Грейбек показал всем волосатый кулак. Гарри невольно восхитился старухой: очаровать Фенрира Сивого, в её-то возрасте!

– Но как же дети? – тихо спросила Тонкс.

– А что – дети? – Фенрир осклабился. – Ты же не была в волчьей шкуре, почём ты знаешь, что это плохо? Да если хотите знать, я бы рад остаться волком навсегда.

В его грубом голосе зазвучала тоска по несбыточному; желание оставаться зверем сделало его неожиданно человечным.

– Трое детей умерло, – с усмешкой заметила Трего, – и не смогут насладиться прелестями волчьей жизни.

– Туда им и дорога, – равнодушно ответил Грейбек. – Значит, чахлые оказались. Мне такие не нужны.

– Ты прав. Мне тоже нужны лишь здоровые слуги – или правильнее будет сказать, рабы?

– Что-то ты больно шустро в рабы меня записала, милашка.

Грейбек двинулся на хрупкую женщину, угрожающе пригнувшись, косматая голова ушла в плечи. Трего выждала, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось до шести футов, а затем вытянула в его сторону руку. Гарри показалось, что кисть её сделана из стали, и длинным металлическим пальцем она указывает на Грейбека. Раздался сухой, кашляющий звук. Молчаливые птицы разбили свой правильный круг и с воплями заметались, разрывая в клочья небелёный холст тумана.

– По вкусу ли тебе серебряные пули, мой недалёкий друг? – ласково спросила Медея скорчившегося на земле оборотня. – Видишь, у меня своя магия. Мой ум – вот единственная магия, которая оберегала меня всю жизнь.

Грейбек скрёб землю ногтями, из его горла вырывались булькающие звуки.

Гарри услышал хихиканье, повернул голову, и похолодел. В двух шагах от себя он увидел Джанет Димсдейл. На её губах играла омерзительная улыбка. Гарри отпрянул, застонав от отвращения. Джанет облизнула губы языком бледным, как мороженое мясо, и снова захихикала. Тонкс обернулась и закричала от ужаса.

Из зарослей выскальзывали изящные фигурки в белых одеждах, взяв в кольцо озирающихся людей. К пронзительным чаячьим воплям добавился визгливый смех.

Гарри почувствовал, как некая сила рвется в его разум, он словно ослеп, всё застлало тьмой. Вдруг ему подумалось, что весело было бы гонять испуганных, обезумевших людей, пока они не упадут замертво. Не помня себя, не сознавая, какая дикая улыбка исказила его лицо, он шагнул к Джанет – к существу, в которое воплотился дух Джанет, осёдланный наездником-безумием, – и оно радостно протянуло к нему руки, предчувствуя забаву, потому что не товарищем по играм он должен был стать для неё, а жертвой.

Сильный удар сбил Гарри с ног, и он пришёл в себя – на земле. Он стоял на четвереньках, гнилые стебли и листья прилипли к ладоням, а над ним ухмылялся Драко.

– Два-ноль, – сказал он. – Я выигрываю по очкам.

Медея рассмеялась, и нота безумия в её смехе стёрла с лица Драко улыбку.

– Нет, мистер Малфой, вы проигрываете. Вы все. Стой смирно, Северус!

Она качнула пистолетом, и все попятились, точнее, сделали движение назад, но остались стоять на месте, потому что пятиться им было некуда. Гарри не торопился подниматься на ноги. Со своего места он видел, что Грейбек протянул руку и сорвал один из стебельков. Мгновенно смолк птичий крик, призраки с вздохом отпрянули, но в наступившей тишине особенно отчётливо прозвучал стон самой земли. Остров содрогнулся, здание затрещало, плиты его заходили ходуном.

– Нет! Тебе нельзя! – Медея наступила на руку Грейбека острым каблуком, пригвоздив его ладонь к земле.

Но оборотень с безумной ухмылкой жевал стебельки, и зелёный сок стекал из уголков кривящегося рта.

Трего бросила книгу, наклонилась над Источником слёз и забормотала заклинания. Снейп шагнул к ней, она вскинула пистолет и забормотала быстрее. Свободной рукой она делала в воздухе пассы, и Гарри увидел, что её пальцы оставляют в воздухе светящиеся следы.

Птицы снова закричали, Белые колдуньи завыли и приблизились.

Гарри окликнул Джанет по имени, надеясь пробудить в ней её настоящую личность, но та продолжала визжать на одной высокой, невыносимой ноте; чёрный провал рта зиял на мучнисто-белом лице.

– Мерлин милосердный, лучше бы я оглох, – простонал Драко, зажимая ладонями уши.

– До этого недалеко, – отозвалась Тонкс, подобрала с земли камень и швырнула в одну из колдуний. Камень попал в цель, но на белой одежде не осталось ни пятнышка, а колдунья завопила так, что даже Трего обернулась, прервав на секунду ритуал.

– Медея, у тебя ничего не выйдет! – крикнул Снейп, перекрывая весь этот гвалт. – Ты не принесла жертву. Люпин не годится – он не человек.

Трего только усмехнулась, не переставая произносить заклинания.

– Медея, он оборотень! – Снейп повысил голос.

– Врёшь! – взвизгнула Трего. – Даже если и так, это не имеет значения.

– Ещё как имеет. Нужна человеческая кровь, а он не человек.

Трего махнула рукой с пистолетом, Снейп замер на месте.

Джанет наклонилась, согнувшись пополам, и ритмично хлопала ладонями по коленям. Гарри отвернулся. Драко быстро пересёк поляну, коснулся плеча Снейпа и указал ему на Грейбека, корчащегося на траве. С оборотнем что-то происходило, но не успел Гарри понять, что с ним творится, как Трего договорила последнее заклинание и сорвала цветок.

Птицы замерли. Они висели в воздухе какой-то миг, потом одна из них упала вниз, на Трего, ударила женщину клювом в висок, и тотчас же вся стая последовала её примеру. Медея отчаянно, дико закричала, замахала руками, пытаясь закрыться. Прогремел выстрел, ещё один – Трего бросила бесполезный пистолет и побежала в лес, окруженная вопящими птицами.

Вмиг Джанет оказалась рядом, обхватив Гарри вязко-податливыми и в то же время невероятно сильными руками; словно какая-то липкая чёрная жижа расползлась по поверхности всего тела Поттера, залепила ему рот и нос, полилась внутрь, не давая дышать, заполнила душу, опоганив её, превратив в подобие гниющего болота. Гарри не мог видеть, не мог слышать, он лишился не только всех пяти чувств – он лишился самого рассудка, лишился самого себя, превратившись в простейшую форму жизни, поглощаемую тьмой и безграничным ужасом. «Нет, нет!» – закричал он или ему только почудилось, что он закричал? И вдруг всё закончилось.

Гарри не увидел вспышки, не услышал взрыва, но липкая тьма разом исчезла.

Он снова стоял на коленях на той же гниющей траве. Рядом лежала Тонкс и всхлипывала, уставившись в уже посветлевшее, очистившееся небо.

Поттер осторожно оглядел поляну. Призраков не было. Из расщелины, из которой раньше бил родник, поднималась переливающаяся колонна. Гарри не сразу понял, что этот столб – вода, вырывающаяся из каменистой почвы со страшным напором. Необычный фонтан светился изнутри и негромко шипел. Вдруг водяная колонна опала, словно остров втянул её в себя, как огромный рот. Земля вздрогнула в последний раз и наступила полная, абсолютная, благословенная тишина. 

Снейп сидел на траве, закрыв лицо покрасневшими, будто обваренными руками, рядом на четвереньках ползал Драко.

«Должно быть, с ума сошёл», – решил Гарри.

Тонкс кое-как встала и побрела в сторону храма.

«Люпин», – тревожно подумал Поттер и тут же вспомнил о Сивом. Его нигде не было.

– Где Грейбек?

Шеклболт поглядел на Гарри и тихо сказал:

– Я не могу… просто не могу…

– Успокойтесь, – пробормотал Снейп, не отнимая рук от лица. – Вон он, ползёт к лесу.

Огромная серая собака – нет, волк, – медленно, то и дело падая, продвигалась к зарослям.

– Не трогайте его, – сказал Снейп. – Обратно ему уже не превратиться. Сбылась мечта Фенрира Грейбека: он навсегда останется волком.

Драко поднялся с колен. Вид у него был неуместно счастливый.

«Всё-таки не избежать зельеварам валяться у Драко Малфоя в ногах. Чтобы не случилось, этот своего не упустит».

Впрочем, Драко хватило одного взгляда на Снейпа, чтобы помрачнеть.

– Что с тобой такое?

Снейп открыл лицо.

– Прекратите идиотский смех, Поттер, – прошипел он, а Драко поглядел на Гарри убийственным взглядом. – По-вашему, ожоги от кипятка – это забавное зрелище? Вам бы следовало пойти работать в реанимационное отделение Мунго. Вы бы проводили время в беспрерывном веселье.

– Простите. – Гарри закусил губу, внушая себе, что распухший, лиловый нос Снейпа не вызывает в нем никаких чувств, кроме благопристойного огорчения. – Что вы сделали?

Снейп вздохнул.

– Бросил в источник гранату.

– Что вы бросили?

– Гранату. Медея правильно рассудила, что, раз на острове не действует магия, нужно использовать маггловское оружие, – ответил Снейп почти виновато. И добавил с сожалением: – Мы всегда мыслили одинаково.

– Может, в таком случае скажете, куда она направилась?

– Если осталась жива? – Снейп пожал плечами. – Наверняка в Центр, нужны же ей будут какие-то вещи… деньги. Когда мы доберемся туда, она уже будет далеко.

– Вряд ли ей под силу грести.

– Аппарация ей под силу.

– Но…

– Драко, попробуй наложить исцеляющие чары.

Малфой вынул палочку.

– Действует! – с изумлением сказал он, наблюдая, как исчезают ожоги и кожа Снейпа приобретает свой обычный желтоватый оттенок.

– Остров умер, – пояснил Снейп. – Не будет больше никаких призраков, Белых колдуний, и Klavis Regis никогда больше не зацветет. Пойдёмте, поможем Люпину. Надеюсь, он жив. Было бы обидно положить столько трудов на спасение его никчёмной жизни и обнаружить, что старался напрасно.

 

Остров был усыпан птичьими трупиками. Гарри наклонился над одной из чаек и увидел, что тельце её ссохлось, как мумия. Должно быть, подумал он с жалостью, они так и летали тут без пищи все эти дни.

Тонкс, удерживая в воздухе неподвижное тело мужа, аппарировала в Мунго, все остальные поспешили в Центр. Гербологи испуганно оглядывались на авроров, направлявшихся к домику Трего.

В гостиной было пусто. Гарри с опаской покосился на зеркало. Зеркала не было: только пустая чёрная рама на стене и стеклянная пыль вокруг. Крохотный кабинетик – никого.

– Мы её упустили, – с горечью сказал Поттер.

Снейп сжал губы и толкнул дверь в спальную комнату. Кровать. Стол, несколько склянок с зельями на нём. У дальней стены – камин. Пахло дымолётным порохом и ещё чем-то, очень знакомым.

Гарри обошёл кровать. Там Трего и лежала, запрокинув удивлённое, покрытое мелкими ранками от птичьих клювов лицо, пальцы сжимали бесполезную палочку. Рядом валялись два коробка – уменьшенные сундуки и опрокинутая жестянка с порохом.

Снейп увеличил чемоданы и принялся рыться в них, бесцеремонно выбрасывая вещи на пол.

– Книги нет, – он выпрямился.

Снейп направился к выходу. Гарри заметил, что он как будто принюхивается. Проходя мимо стола, Снейп зацепил рукавом один из пузырьков, но прежде чем резкий запах аниса забил витающий в воздухе призрачный аромат, Поттер узнал его.

– Это Avada. – Шеклболт заглянул в мертвое лицо Медеи.

– Да, – Снейп повернулся в дверях. – Наверное, у неё был ещё сообщник, тот, что забрал книгу.

– Но ведь теперь книга бесполезна, – заметил Шеклболт.

– Человеку свойственно обольщать себя напрасными надеждами, – усмехнулся Снейп.

Гарри не сказал ничего. На секунду он остановился напротив Снейпа.

«Мне показалось?» – взглядом спросил у него Гарри, и Снейп ответил: «Нет».

***

Министр лично встретил Поттера и Шеклболта, чтобы поздравить их с успешным завершением дела. Гарри покосился на тихо ухмылявшегося Снейпа и, пробормотав: «Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается», ретировался в свой кабинет. Сегодня на сердце у него было особенно тяжело, и день тянулся бесконечно. Наконец, все дела первоочередной важности были исполнены, всё, что можно отложить – отложено; часы показывали половину первого, и шаги Гарри гулко отдавались в безлюдных коридорах Министерства. Он не сомневался – Люциус его дождётся, лишь с грустью подумал, что на каждое свидание отправляется, как на войну.

Уже смеркалось, последние отблески заката догорали в стёклах верхних этажей, пахло влажной землей и мокрыми ветками.

Люциус сидел, вытянув длинные ноги к огню. Он улыбнулся Гарри, умиротворённый, как сытый хищник.

– Где книга?

Малфой указал на камин, в глубине которого пламя без особого аппетита доедало толстый кожаный переплет. Куча пепла свидетельствовала о том, что трапеза была обильной. Горелым не пахло – Люциус не переносил дурных запахов в своём доме.

Гарри упал на диван, ноги его не держали.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – только и смог спросить он.

– Чтобы все подумали, что Трего убили именно из-за книги, – объяснил Люциус.

– Я не о том тебя спрашиваю. Зачем ты её убил?

– Ты уверен, что это сделал я?

– Уверен.

– Несколько неожиданный поворот дела, правда?

– Да, пожалуй. Как же ты собираешься оправдаться?

Уголки губ Люциуса тронула ироническая усмешка.

– Я не собираюсь оправдываться. Я просто расскажу тебе всё, как было, а дальше – суди сам. Видишь ли, милый мой, я успел к тебе привязаться и даже чувствую к тебе что-то вроде благодарности, ведь ты так великодушно пожертвовал ради меня своим будущим.

«Вот что ему нравится – жертвы. Молли Уизли сказала о Флёр, что без этого ей жизнь не мила. И для Люциуса любовь измеряется жертвой, которую ради неё приносят».

Люциус продолжал, не меняя благодушной позы:

– Мне не хотелось, чтобы через год, когда ты и думать забудешь о Медее Трего, ты бы получил в подарок от неизвестной поклонницы пару перчаток, пропитанных ядом. Или на твоём столе окажется букет цветов…

– Я вдохну их аромат, и вот уже мой бездыханный труп лежит на полу. – Гарри живо вспомнил разговор с Трего. – Неужели она стала бы рисковать быть обнаруженной, только чтобы отомстить мне?

– Да стала бы, конечно! Ты думаешь, она простила бы тебе поражение? Вы все, все, кто был на острове, умерли бы мучительной смертью. Возможно, Северусу удалось бы этого избежать – он разбирается в ядах, патологически острожен и знал Трего, как самого себя… Так вот, я послал Медее письмо. Написал, что хочу с ней увидеться. Она не дала ответа, но я всё равно пришёл. Я всего лишь хотел поговорить с ней – припугнуть, может быть, подкупить, деньгами или чем-нибудь ещё – такие, как она, всегда продажны. Вы не успели бы её поймать. Она уже собралась исчезнуть, когда появился я. Я воспользовался каминной сетью и, должно быть, напугал её Когда я появился, она выхватила палочку и явно собиралась перейти в наступление. «Ступефаем» бы я не отделался. Не будет большим преувеличением сказать, что я защищал свою жизнь.

– Так ты не собирался её убивать?

– Думаешь, ради тебя я пошёл бы на убийство?

Такие чистые, такие правдивые глаза. Гарри так хотелось им поверить.

– Снейп знает, что не было никакого сообщника. Что это ты сделал.

– Если только Северус, то всё в порядке, – Люциус остро взглянул на Поттера.

– Только он… и я, – обессиленно ответил Гарри. – Налей мне выпить.

– Сам ты не в состоянии этого сделать? – Ничто не раздражало Люциуса так, как необходимость оказать кому-нибудь услугу.

– Пожалуйста, – Гарри опустил голову, разглядывая узоры на ковре.

– Прекрати, – Люциус сунул бокал ему в руку. – Таким ты мне не нравишься.

– Брось меня.

– Ты серьёзно?

– Абсолютно. Сам я не могу этого сделать, ты же знаешь. Брось меня.

– Не дождёшься.

Гарри поднял глаза. Люциус улыбался. Он был доволен собой и уверен, что Гарри тоже им доволен.

– Ты ведь не собираешься отправить меня в Азкабан? – спросил он, нисколько не сомневаясь в ответе. – В конце концов, для тебя её смерть выгодна, как ни посмотри. Считай, что это мой подарок на годовщину.

– Неужели мы только год вместе? – Гарри покачал головой, откинулся на подушки, едва не выплеснув на себя содержимое рюмки. – За это время я состарился на десять лет.

Люциус устроился рядом, от его тела исходил сухой жар, но Гарри слишком устал, был слишком разочарован в себе, чтобы испытывать вожделение.

«Мой, – подумал он. – Мой».

И не почувствовал ни тени радости при этой мысли.

***

Выразительность скупа, потому японцы предпочитают любоваться одним цветком, а не букетом. С впечатлениями дело обстоит так же: одно из ряда вон выходящее происшествие способно занять наш ум на недели, а то и месяцы; когда их множество и происходят они все враз, то смешиваются во что-то невнятное, лишённое чётких очертаний, и произошедшее в целом кажется нереальным.

Люциус поднялся наверх. Гарри остался в гостиной, подумать.

Больше всего его сейчас беспокоили не угрызения совести, а их отсутствие. Он ругал себя за аморальность, но ругательства выходили вялыми, лишенными подлинной экспрессии.

Ты превратился в бесчувственное животное, Гарри Поттер, – сказал он себе и тут же пожал плечами, – если и так, что с того? Давай оставим сантименты, в конце концов, тебе уже далеко не пятнадцать.

Заслуживала ли смерти Медея Трего? Да. Зная её характер и способности, можно ли было надеяться, что, оказавшись вне закона, она переменится к лучшему и превратится в добропорядочного члена общества? Нет. Она собиралась тебя убить, о чём недвусмысленно и заявила. Ты бы расстроился, если бы её убил кто-то другой, не Люциус? Скорее обрадовался бы.

Вот оно, — понял Гарри, — это мне не дает покоя: не смерть Трего и даже не то, кто её убил, а то, что я скрыл его преступление. Я стал его сообщником.

Домовый эльф подал ему чашку чая. Поттер выпил напиток, как цикуту, в три глотка, и снова взялся за скальпель.

Вопрос в том, насколько далеко я готов зайти. Что ещё мне придется сделать в будущем? Насколько я готов изменить себе – точнее, изменить себя… Гарри вскочил.

Изменить себя. Нельзя находиться с другим человеком постоянно и не перенять хоть частично его черты, какими неприятными они не казались бы в начале. Выбор оказался не так прост, как казалось ещё недавно, и последствия его будут гораздо серьёзнее, чем неодобрение общества и отсутствие наследника. Уйти или остаться? В том и в другом случае – никаких оправданий себе, никаких сожалений…

Это слишком сложно. Слишком… только не сегодня. Нужно немного отдохнуть, и тогда решение придет само.

Люциус уже наверняка досматривал седьмой сон. Гарри проскользнул в спальню, стараясь не шуметь, и начал раздеваться. Люциус не шевелился, но, когда Гарри лёг в постель рядом с ним, спросил неожиданно чётко:

– Тебе рано вставать?

– Не очень.

– Это хорошо.

Лунный свет стекал каплями с их обнажённых тел, и грубые прозвища сменялись самыми нежными, пока оба не замолчали. Гарри почувствовал, что сдаётся, слабеет телом и душой, тает под поцелуями. Преступление, соединившее их, придавало их союзу особую греховность, и это разжигало страсть до предела. Тело Люциуса держало его в плену, требовало, сулило и было достойно самых пламенных ласк. Этой ночью они погрузились в бездну наслаждения, соприкасающегося с мукой, и Гарри обнаружил, что, если отвращение к самому себе – это ад, то и в аду можно быть счастливым.

20

Утро началось со стука в окно.

– Это к тебе, – пробормотал, зарываясь в подушки, Люциус.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Это твой дом! – жалобно сказал Гарри.

Подушки безмолвствовали.

Гарри, громко вздыхая, прошлёпал к окну, поднял раму, прищурившись на красное солнце. От холодного воздуха кожа на руках мгновенно покрылась мурашками.

На подоконнике нетерпеливо переминались две совы. Одна тут же взлетела на карниз и нагадила на пол. Гарри зашипел, замахал конвертом, выгоняя нахалку из дома; вторая сова, маленькая, печальная, тем временем покорно ожидала. Отпустив и её, Гарри нырнул под одеяло.

– О, чёрт, – он поглядел на часы.

– Что? – глухо спросил Люциус.

– Мне нужно уходить. Меня ждут в Министерстве.

– Угу.

– Не слышу разочарования, – ехидно отметил Гарри.

– Его и нет. Уходи, не мешай мне спать.

– Вот оно как, – Поттер вздохнул, разрывая второй конверт. – Секс – вот всё, что тебе от меня нужно.

– Удивительная проницательность для аврора.

– Невысокого мнения о нашей проницательности? Да, ты прав. Будь это не так, ты бы сгнил в Азкабане.

– Хам.

– И ты, и твой полоумный сын. Ты знаешь, что он чуть не убил меня прошлой ночью?

– Всё-таки мальчик небезнадёжен.

В конверте оказался ещё один, меньшего размера, к нему прилагалась короткая записка: «Это письмо я нашла в комнате Чоу. Адресовано оно тебе, поэтому не стала его распечатывать. Минерва».

Начала у письма не было, и обрывалось оно на середине фразы. Неровные буквы налезали друг на друга, строчки шли вкривь и вкось. В тексте не было ни единой запятой, Гарри пришлось дважды перечесть его, чтобы уловить смысл.

«Гарри ты будешь сердиться что я так поступила надо было тебе всё рассказать но я хочу видеть её лицо чтобы понять правда или нет то что я думаю. Вдруг я завтра как-нибудь не так всё расскажу и все решат я убийца. Слышала когда допрашивают под VS. говоришь не только что сделал – что собирался сделать тоже. Гарри я взяла тот яд. И обор. зелье взяла тоже не знаю зачем просто рядом стояли. Я хотела убить Ф. и взяла яд но он пропал и зелье тоже и я всё равно не смогла бы этого сделать. А вот она смогла. Я сказала тебе что видела лицо Джона я и вправду видела. Я думаю Ф. приняла обор. зелье пот.что я нашла его в её вещах. А зачем ещё оно ей? Джон не оставил бы меня я знаю поэтому Ф. решила от меня избавиться а потом со злости от него а зачем она убила его мать не знаю. Когда ты обвинил меня я так растерялась прямо не знала что делать подумала скажу что это Ф. – ты не поверишь. Я пойду к ней и…»

Дальше шла клякса.

– Ты там не умер? – с раздражением спросил Люциус.

– Что ты об этом скажешь? – Гарри протянул ему письмо.

– Что не сумею разобрать ни слова, – Люциус брезгливо взял пергамент. – Совсем спятила, – заметил он, закончив читать, и бросил письмо на пол.

– Чоу обыскали сразу после того, как убийство было совершено, – Гарри потёр лицо ладонью. – Оборотного зелья при ней не было. Когда тело обнаружили, пузырёк лежал у неё в кармане. Что, если она действительно ходила к Флёр? А та заставила её совершить самоубийство…

– Каким образом? И зачем?

– Допустим, под Imperio. Чтобы Чоу не смогла предъявить доказательство её вины.

– Доказательство, которое ничего не доказывает. – Люциус зевнул. – Кто тебе сказал, что зелье действительно было в вещах Уизли? Эта сумасшедшая? Просто перед смертью она решила отомстить и сопернице, и тебе – терзайся всю жизнь, что погубил невинную крошку. Иди, Поттер, пожинай лавры… или чем ты там собирался заниматься, и не докучай мне своими убогими рефлексиями.

– Ты в самом деле думаешь, что это Чоу совершила преступление? – неуверенно спросил Гарри.

– Поверь мне, – ухмыльнулся Люциус, – я чувствую в ней родственную душу.

– Ты отвратителен, – вспылил Гарри.

– В таком случае позволь спросить: что ты здесь делаешь?

– Этот вопрос я задаю себе каждый день, – сказал Гарри раздельно. – Каждый чёртов день своей треклятой жизни.

***

В приёмной было пусто. Из кабинета министра выглянула Тонкс.

– Гарри, ты не торопишься!

Она проводила его к остальным.

Кабинет Дамблдора казался не особенно просторным, и всё же в нем уместилась вся их немаленькая компания, да ещё осталось место для столика, уставленного сластями. Гарри не думал, что к ним кто-то прикоснется, но гастрономический оптимизм Дамблдора оставался неизменен.

Люпин, полулежавший в глубоком кресле, встретил Гарри широкой улыбкой.

– Почему ты не в больнице?

– Я не в силах оставаться там теперь. Ты знаешь, что произошло?

– Снейп совершил ритуал освобождения оборотней, – без особого восторга ответил Гарри.

– Ты не представляешь, как я ему благодарен… никто не представляет. – Глаза Люпина подозрительно заблестели. – Помнишь, я говорил, что не желал бы постоянно находиться под влиянием? Я ведь под ним и находился почти всю жизнь – под Imperio Луны. А теперь я свободен, совершенно свободен!

– В Британии больше не осталось оборотней, – торжественно сказала Тонкс.

– Хоть в чём-то нам повезло, – пробормотал Гарри.

Это была единственная часть истории о Соловьином, которую решили довести до сведения широкой публики. Дамблдор велел не травмировать общественность, рассказом о событиях, напоминающих о последней войне, и потому журналисты и их читатели должны были оставаться в блаженном неведении относительно странного альянса Агаты Димсдейл, Медеи Трего и Фенрира Грейбека, а также об их истинной роли в атаке оборотней и в гленнохской эпидемии.

– Но ведь некоторые превратились в волков, навсегда остались зверьми. – Шеклболт не склонен был радоваться так безоглядно. – Даже двое из укушенных детей сделались волчатами. Их родители, кажется, собирались подавать на Северуса в суд. Надеюсь, министру удастся их отговорить.

– Наверняка, Северус не мог предвидеть таких последствий, когда произносил заклинание, – вступился Люпин.

– Дора, – Гарри криво усмехнулся. – На твоём месте я бы приревновал Ремуса к Снейпу. Ты только послушай, с какой нежностью твой муж произносит: «Северус».

– Ты ещё не слышал, с какой нежностью я произношу: «Северус». – Тонкс сияла.

– Трогательное единодушие. Ремус, мне не дает покоя один вопрос. Вот скажи, пожалуйста, зачем ты потащился обратно в Центр?

– Я не обманывал тебя, Гарри, я действительно уронил там футляр с очками и вернулся за ним. Я вошёл в то помещение, где мы разговаривали с Трего… Наверное, сначала я должен рассказать тебе о том, что видел на кладбище?

– Сделай одолжение.

– Знаешь, Ремус, – с чувством сказала Тонкс, – я очень на тебя сердита. Как ты мог так поступить? Не думай, что я прощу тебе это.

– Видите, что значит – не говорить с женой? Жёны – странный народ, они этого не любят.

– Я тоже не люблю, когда со мной не говорят. – Безмятежность Люпина начала раздражать Гарри. – Да и остальным будет интересно послушать, как это вышло, что ты отправился за очками, а очутился в заброшенном храме на острове, выпотрошенный, как индейка.

– Прости, что не рассказал тебе сразу. Я просто не успел. Когда я обследовал кладбище вторично, со времени похорон прошло некоторое время, и отпечатки ног участников церемонии запорошило снегом. Поэтому, когда я обнаружил следы, ведущие из склепа, я сделал вывод, что это следы миссис Агаты Димсдейл. А рядом с её следами я увидел отпечатки ботинок Грейбека. Похоже было, что какое-то время они стояли и мирно разговаривали. Разумеется, миссис Димсдейл могла просто не знать, кто он такой; но даже если так, это выглядело очень подозрительно – стоять и болтать о чём-то с незнакомым человеком сразу после похорон сына!

– Никому и в голову не приходило… – начала Тонкс.

– Так что в Центре-то случилось? – перебил её Гарри.

– Ах, да. В Центре. – Люпин уставился в чашку с чаем, которую вертел в руках уже добрые десять минут. – Первое, что я увидел, когда вошёл – Медею Трего и всё ту же миссис Димсдейл, что-то оживлённо обсуждающих. Я был удивлен, ведь мне казалось, что они друг друга терпеть не могут, по крайней мере, миссис Димсдейл всегда отрицательно отзывалась о Трего. При моём появлении они сразу замолчали, и, не успел я извиниться и объяснить, зачем пришёл, как Трего сказала: «Вы не должны были нас видеть», а миссис Димсдейл говорит: «Нам ведь всё равно нужна будет жертва», и не успел я сообразить, что это значит, как увидел красную вспышку… и все. Очнулся в больничной палате.

– Хорошо хоть очнулся. Ну, ты им и отомстил – испортил весь ритуал своей нечеловеческой кровью!

– Как удивительно сложились обстоятельства! – задумчиво сказал Дамблдор. – Если бы Ремус не обронил очки и не вернулся за ними, он так и не избавился бы от своей ликантропии. Поистине, рука судьбы!

– А Фенрир Грейбек так и остался на Соловьином? – поинтересовался Люпин.

– О, мы же забыли про Грейбека! – Шеклболт даже с места вскочил.

– Да чёрт с ним, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Если он и сдохнет там с голоду, невелика потеря.

– Нет, этот не сдохнет, – задумчиво сказал Ремус. – Удивительно живуч.

– То же и о тебе можно сказать, – заметил Гарри, и Люпин широко улыбнулся.

Во время их разговора Минерва равнодушно смотрела в магическое окно. Вид у неё был такой, словно она устала от всего на свете.

В кабинет вошёл Снейп, негромко поздоровался.

– Все в сборе, – Дамблдор встал, опираясь руками на столешницу. – Приступим.

«Да начнется пир!» – непочтительно подумал Гарри.

Дамблдор лукаво взглянул на него поверх очков, точно прочитав его мысли. Возможно, так и было.

– Мне бы хотелось, Северус, чтобы ты ввёл всех в курс дела.

– Охотно уступлю вам эту честь, Альбус. 

Гарри прикинул, какой мощности должен быть заряд иронии, чтобы пробить броню дамблдорова добродушия, и так увлекся расчётами, что пропустил начало атаки на себя самого.

– Или мистеру Поттеру. Если я ничего не путаю, именно он возглавлял расследование по данному делу.

– Не стесняйтесь, профессор, – подбодрил Снейпа Гарри. – Когда ещё вам выпадет такая возможность блеснуть интеллектом?

– Блистать – это по вашей части, Поттер. Пусть и не интеллектом.

– Только что я слышал слово «мистер». Интересно, куда оно подевалось?

– Почему бы вам его не поискать? Вы ведь, кажется, сыщик?

– Довольно, джентльмены, – вмешалась Минерва. – Давайте перейдём к делу. А развлечься пикировкой вы сможете попозже.

– Буду рада, Северус, если вы объясните нам существенные моменты, – доброжелательно сказала Тонкс.

– Попробую. Уж очень запутанное дело. Собственно, это два дела, связанные между собой только личностью человека, который принимал в них участие, на первый взгляд, незначительное, но при более глубоком рассмотрении – определяющее. Деталей было так много, что они могли ввести в заблуждение и более светлый ум, чем ум мистера Поттера.

– Например, ваш, – покивал Гарри.

Снейп проигнорировал вмешательство.

– История первая – история с Klavis Regis. Мы все – кроме вас, Минерва, и вас, Альбус, – были на Соловьином острове и все мы слышали, как Фенрир Грейбек и Медея Трего заявили, что миссис Агата Димсдейл не только навела их на мысль завладеть Klavis Regis, не только разработала подробный план достижения цели, но и сама участвовала в осуществлении этих планов. При этом каждый из её сообщников искренне полагал, что именно он является её единственным помощником, и, хотя и Медея, и Грейбек рассчитывали в будущем завладеть растением единолично, миссис Димсдейл они верили безоговорочно. Боюсь, мы уже не узнаем, что она им посулила. На самом деле, она попросту рассчитывала отвлечь внимание от себя, ведь скрыть происходящие на Соловьином события было невозможно.

– Зачем всё так усложнять? – спросила Минерва. – Не достаточно ли было кого-нибудь одного?

– Иногда два врага предпочтительнее одного. Агата Димсдейл рассматривала своих временных союзников именно как врагов, как конкурентов, хотя сама же втянула их в эту историю. Они должны были уничтожить друг друга. Удивительно, как два таких недоверчивых существа могли оказаться настолько наивны, что поверили ей. Неужели на собственном опыте они не убедились: тот, кто хочет власти, всегда хочет её только для себя?

– Агата Димсдейл, – Дамблдор задумчиво поправил очки, – могла убедить кого угодно и в чём угодно. Я присутствовал на разбирательстве по делу о взрыве в её лаборатории. Она была виновна, как минимум, в непредумышленном убийстве, и суд располагал доказательствами её вины. Она защищала себя сама, и что же? её не только не отправили в Азкабан – ещё немного, и ей удалось бы сохранить пост. Редких талантов была женщина, и редкого обаяния, когда хотела быть обаятельной, но властная и жестокая сверх всякой меры.

– Подумать только, с какой лёгкостью она пожертвовала единственной внучкой! – воскликнул Шеклболт.

– Думаю, она рассчитывала, что сможет её вылечить, добившись своей цели, – предположил Люпин.

– У миссис Димсдейл, – сказал Гарри, – была идея фикс – вернуть наше общество к прежней жизни. Когда у людей были идеалы и когда все знали, в чём состоит их долг. А состоял он, по её понятиям, преимущественно в размножении. Она полагала, что ещё немного, и магические семьи вымрут. Как это она не присоединилась к Волдеморту, не понимаю.

– Я опасался этого, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – К счастью, Агата Димсдейл не выносила никакого контроля над собой. К тому же, Волдеморт был человек не её круга.

– Вот бы все были так разборчивы в знакомствах. – Гарри доставило удовольствие видеть, как скривился Снейп.

– Ангус в прострации, – вздохнула Минерва. – Узнать такое про собственную мать! Выходит, той женщины, рядом с которым он долгие годы жил, которую любил, как бы никогда не существовало? Она всё это время лгала ему, делала все эти вещи... Это ли не ужас? Ему сейчас так тяжело...

– Но у него есть вы, Минерва, – сказал Дамблдор. – Вы будете ему поддержкой в эти дни.

Минерва невесело кивнула.

– А вы знаете, что Аластор пришёл в себя? – встрепенулась Тонкс. – Сегодня утром я забирала Ремуса из больницы и заодно навестила Аластора с Невиллом. Они лежат в одной палате. Я говорила с обоими, правда, недолго, пришла медсестра и выгнала меня.

– Как они?

– Довольно хорошо, учитывая все обстоятельства. Знаете, что сказал Невилл? Что Трего велела ему вести дневник развития Klavis Regis. Кроме того, всякий раз он должен был произносить заклинания, которые Трего записывала для него на бумажке, – якобы от этого цветок приобретал дополнительные магические свойства. И даже после того, как я рассказала, что там происходило на самом деле, Невилл ужасно беспокоился о дневнике. Аластор сказал, что дневник приобщили к вещественным доказательствам по делу. Гарри, надо его найти. Ты же знаешь, если дневник отправят на склад, можно считать его пропавшим навеки.

– Зачем Лонгботтому эти записи? – хмыкнул Снейп.

– Кажется, он хочет написать статью, – неуверенно ответила Тонкс.

– Похвальное рвение… хотя полнее, чем в «Каталоге Фробениуса», он это растение не опишет.

– А он ведь эту книгу и в глаза не видел, – заметила Тонкс. – Откуда ему знать, что в ней написано?

Снейп хотел ответить, но вместо этого вскинул голову, прислушиваясь к звуку уверенных шагов. Шаги замерли перед дверью. Дамблдор громко сказал:

– Входите, мадам Мераль.

Мадам Мераль появилась на пороге. Она не рассчитывала увидеть такое собрание, но её гладкое лицо не выразило удивления, лишь чуть дрогнула аккуратная ниточка-бровь.

– Доброе утро. Вы хотели видеть меня, господин министр?

– Да. Присаживайтесь, прошу вас.

Снейп подвинул мадам Мераль кресло, она вежливо склонила голову в знак благодарности и уселась, расправив складки мантии.

По непонятной Гарри причине беседа оборвалась. Снейп отошёл к креслу Минервы и опёрся о его спинку. Минерва коротко посмотрела на него, и оба довольно бесцеремонно уставились на мадам Мераль, чем, впрочем, нимало её не смутили. Люпин и Тонкс обменялись непонимающими взглядами. Дамблдор с неопределённой улыбкой глядел поверх голов собравшихся.

Колдоведьма первой нарушила молчание, становившееся всё более неловким:

– Я только что из Мунго. Рада вам сообщить, что все пациентки пришли в себя и чувствуют себя хорошо. Мы надеемся, что припадки у них не возобновятся, хоть полной уверенности и нет.

– Отлично, – Дамблдор откинулся в кресле. – Насколько мне известно, ваша подопечная тоже в порядке?

– Да, в моем присутствии в Инверэри больше нет необходимости. Я сделала всё, что могла.

– Всё, что могли, и всё, что хотели? – холодно спросил Снейп.

– Я вас не понимаю, – мадам Мераль поджала губы. – Я находилась в Инверэри, исполняя свой врачебный долг. Чего ещё я могла хотеть?

– Например, отомстить за смерть вашего супруга? 

Мадам Мераль пошевелила губами и ничего не ответила. Снейп подошёл к столу Дамблдора, и министр протянул ему толстый, переплетённый в кожу том.

– Насколько я смог уяснить из материалов этого дела, – Снейп неторопливо перелистнул страницы дела, – Август Дефорж, погибший десять лет назад в результате несчастного случая в Исследовательском центре гербологии и фармакологии, состоял с вами в законном браке.

– Я не намерена этого отрицать, – мадам Мераль с достоинством подняла подбородок.

– Вы не вышли замуж после его смерти… должно быть, вы очень любили его?

– Это вас не касается.

– И желали отомстить женщине, которую считали его убийцей. Вот тут имеется протокол судебного заседания. После вынесения оправдательного решения по делу миссис Агаты Димсдейл супруга покойного Августа Дефоржа устроила в зале суда истерику, обвиняла миссис Димсдейл в том, что та намеренно убила её мужа, который не желал потворствовать сомнительным экспериментам своего начальника, а также угрожала упомянутой Агате Димсдейл местью.

– Я была расстроена, – хладнокровно ответила мадам Мераль. – К тому же, тогда я была намного моложе, чем теперь, и не умела держать себя в руках.

– Да, самообладанию вы научились. Однако лишь внешнему. В душе вы по-прежнему оставались оскорбленной вдовой, жаждущей мести. Я не могу винить вас за это. Некоторые раны не заживают никогда.

Мадам Мераль опустила глаза, большие руки, спокойно лежавшие на коленях, вдруг судорожно сжались.

– Когда началась эпидемия в Гленнох, вы наблюдали за лечением жертв в качестве представителя Министерства. Изучая историю болезни Джанет Димсдейл, вы обнаружили, что она не только в родстве с той самой миссис Димсдейл, но и проживает с ней в одном доме. Вы предложили своим коллегам пойти на эксперимент: поскольку лечение в клинике очевидно не дает результатов, возможно, более успешным будет лечение в домашней обстановке? Так вы оказались в Инверэри. И обнаружили миссис Димсдейл, благоденствующую в лоне семьи. Среди детей, которых у вас уже никогда не будет. Из-за неё.

– Да, из-за неё, – глухо повторила мадам Мераль. – Не трудитесь продолжать, профессор. Я знаю, что мне предстоит пройти испытание Веритасерумом, так лучше я расскажу всё сама, без принуждения.

Она держалась хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать от человека в её положении, и голос её не дрогнул ни разу за всё время, что она вела свой рассказ.

– До того, как Август решился на перевод в Центр, мы жили во Франции. Место показалось Августу престижным, да и оплата предлагалась высокая. Он согласился. И с самого начала отношения с новым руководителем у него не заладились. Агата Димсдейл не просто любила, чтобы всё делалось по её желанию – это бы ещё ничего, в конце концов, идеальных руководителей не бывает. У всех свои причуды.

Дамблдор проигнорировал невольно устремившиеся на него взгляды и поощрительно кивнул:

– Прошу вас, продолжайте.

– Однако действия Димсдейл показались Августу неэтичными, а подчас и незаконными. Вот, скажем, её эксперименты: она так ловко умела устроить свои дела, что у Министерства никогда не возникало к ней вопросов; между тем, она испытывала зелья на своих сотрудниках, а те не смели сказать ни слова против. Никто не возражал.

– Я не знал, – задумчиво сказал Дамблдор.

– Если б и знали – что бы вы сделали? – мадам Мераль пожала плечами с тяжеловесной рассудительностью. – Август сразу заявил, что терпеть такого не станет. Сначала Димсдейл пыталась его запугать, но муж был не робкого десятка. Потом она принялась его улещивать: якобы всё она делала ради науки, даже посулила сделать Августа своим помощником. Муж оставался непреклонен: Димсдейл прекращает эксперименты или Министерство будет извещено об истинной сути её опытов. Тогда она смирилась. Нам так казалось. Август не торжествовал, о нет; он был добрый человек. Всегда говорил, что Агата Димсдейл – блестящий учёный и нужно всего лишь удерживать её… как это? в рамках.

Мадам Мераль остановилась и отпила глоток чаю.

Все, затаив дыхание, ждали, когда она продолжит, только Снейп рассеянно перелистывал волглые, разбухшие от времени и небрежного хранения листы дела.

– Удержать её в рамках! Как же мы были наивны! Не прошло и полугода, как Димсдейл прислали редкие растения из Южной Америки, и она принялась составлять новое зелье, излечивающее бесплодие. Зелье получилось чудовищно токсичным; в малых, очень малых дозах оно действительно давало результаты, однако, накапливаясь в организме, приводило к смерти. Почти все её подопытные животные не доживали до родов, остальные умирали во время родов и сразу после них. Сначала Димсдейл экспериментировала на животных: на крысах, на собаках, на обезьянах. Однажды Август пришёл сам не свой. Она собиралась проводить испытания на людях. На магглах.

– О, – вырвалось у Тонкс.

– «Всё, – сказал Август. – Вы преступница. Я иду в Министерство. Это не наука – то, что вы делаете. Вы хуже всякого животного». Думаю, последние слова определили его участь. Даже если бы Август не угрожал Димсдейл разоблачением и срывом экспериментов, она не простила бы ему оскорбления. Мы жили не в Центре, в деревне рядом, и в то утро я не хотела отпускать Августа. Я чувствовала – нельзя ему возвращаться в Центр. Но муж сказал, что нужны документы, лабораторные журналы, иначе ему не поверят. Он поцеловал меня и ушёл. Больше я его никогда не видела.

Мадам Мераль снова замолчала.

– Да как же она смогла избежать наказания? – воскликнул Шеклболт. – Невероятно! Опыты на людях – и её оправдали!

– В материалах дела не было ни слова об этом, – пояснил Снейп. – Утверждается, что Агата Димсдейл в ходе экспериментов часто шла на неоправданный риск; но смерть Августа Дефоржа, по мнению судей, последовала в результате его же собственной небрежности. Димсдейл подверглась наказанию по принципу «Respondent superior» *****, как руководитель, не обеспечивший безопасность сотрудника на рабочем месте.

– А почему миссис Димсдейл вас не узнала? – удивилась Тонкс. – Вы ей угрожали – она должна была вас запомнить.

– Думаете, она испугалась моих угроз? Она наверняка ни разу не вспомнила обо мне с тех пор. К тому же, за эти годы я прибавила в весе, а полнота меняет лицо. И фамилию я взяла девичью. Для меня было невыносимо именоваться «Дефорж». Эта фамилия – вечное напоминание о том, что я и без того не в силах забыть.

– Зачем вам понадобилось убивать Джона Димсдейла? – с недоумением спросил Гарри.

– Странно, что в квиддичной команде вы были ловцом, – сардонически заметил Снейп.

– Почему это? – подобрался Гарри.

– Да потому что вы не из тех, кто схватывает на лету.

Минерва пронзила Снейпа сердитым взглядом, предательница Тонкс тихо фыркнула.

– Я не собиралась его убивать, – терпеливо пояснила мадам Мераль. – Миссис Димсдейл должна была провести вечер в своей лаборатории, в том сарае, куда никто, кроме неё, никогда не заходил. Я узнала об её планах от Джанет. Но случилась эта нелепая драка, Джон Димсдейл отправился врачевать свои ушибы, и вот – он мёртв. Я сожалею об этом, я не питала враждебности к этому молодому человеку. И подумайте только, что она была за мать – в день похорон сына, на кладбище, она встретилась с этим оборотнем, с Грейбеком, чтобы обсудить свои ужасные планы! А Джанет? Я привязалась к этой девочке. Она так стойко боролась со своим недугом, никогда не жаловалась… и жаль, что я посчитала рассказ о преследующей её тьме лишь галлюцинацией, вызванной болезнью. Но её бабка, зная об истинном значении этих видений, сказала лишь, что Джанет не следует увлекаться романами! Нет, у Агаты Димсдейл не было сердца.

– Может, она просто не позволяла своим эмоциям вредить делу, которому была предана? – неуверенно предположил Люпин. – Впрочем, вы правы. Эти малыши, на которых напали… чудовищно.

– Да, мы уже уяснили себе, какой ужасной и бессердечной особой была Агата Димсдейл, – нетерпеливо сказал Снейп. – Не могли бы вы продолжить, мадам Мераль?

– У меня всё. Я убила её.

– Но яд из лаборатории Медеи Трего взяла Чоу, – вмешался Гарри. – Откуда он у вас?

– Однажды миссис Джон Димсдейл попросила принести из её спальни забытый несессер – я как раз направлялась в ту сторону. На её туалетном столике (невероятное неблагоразумие!) стоял пузырёк. Я прочитала надпись на ярлычке и ужаснулась. Бедная женщина была так расстроена неладами в семье! Я забрала яд. Не хотела, чтобы она совершила самоубийство.

– Но она всё равно покончила с собой. Из-за убийства, которое не совершала.

– Да. Как-то всё странно получилось. Бокал с хересом стоял у самого локтя Агаты Димсдейл. Могла ли я предполагать, что он чужой? Я отправила Димсдейл к Джанет – та не звала её, я солгала, – и влила яд в бокал...

– А вы всё время стояли рядом, Поттер, – ласково напомнил Снейп.

Гарри скрипнул зубами.

– …и узнала, что вино предназначалось миссис Уизли, лишь когда та закричала, будто это её хотели отравить. Если бы я знала о ваших обвинениях в адрес Чоу Димсдейл, я бы призналась, как признаюсь сейчас. Я считаю свой долг исполненным: я отомстила за Августа и избавила мир от этой женщины. Ведь, согласитесь, если бы она не умерла, кто знает, как бы всё обернулось? А теперь, господин министр, можете распорядиться, чтобы меня отдали под стражу.

Мадам Мераль поднялась, глядя на Дамблдора с величавым фатализмом.

– Вам, вероятно, нужно привести в порядок дела? – взгляд Альбуса был столь же прям и спокоен. – Дайте мне честное слово не покидать своего дома и явиться в аврорат по первому требованию, и я отпущу вас без конвоя.

– Я даю вам честное слово.

Дамблдор кивнул.

– Спасибо вам, – тихо проговорила мадам Мераль и добавила, оборачиваясь к остальным. – Прощайте. Мне было приятно работать с вами.

– Прощайте, – эхом отозвались авроры.

– Я сообщу вам, как дела у Джанет, – неловко сказала Минерва.

– Благодарю.

Она направилась к выходу. Гарри невольно привстал, но Снейп придержал его за плечо.

– Не беспокойся, Гарри, – Дамблдор вздохнул. – Она сдержит слово.

И она его сдержала.

***

– Так Чоу никого не убивала? Я обвинил её напрасно?

– Да, мой мальчик, но не стоит упрекать себя. С твоей стороны логично было поступить именно так.

– Зачем же она бросилась с утёса? Её бы допросили и отпустили с миром.

Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Вижу, ты хочешь мне что-то сказать.

– Скорее, показать, – Гарри протянул смятый конверт с письмом Чоу.

Дамблдор взял его, протёр очки и погрузился в чтение. Пока он читал, Гарри наблюдал, как за магическим окном в брачном танце вьются два дракона: старый самец, свинцового цвета, с серым, точно поседевшим гребнем, похожий на скалу, которая обзавелась парой перепончатых крыльев, и молодая драконица, сверкавшая изумрудной чешуей. Они по спирали поднимались в небо, затем срывались в пике, у самой земли снова взмывали, хлопая громадными крыльями, и зависали в воздухе друг против друга, вытянув длинные шеи и сблизив головы в нелепом и трогательном подобии поцелуя.

– Гм-гм.

Поттер перевел взгляд на Дамблдора.

– Гарри. Нервы Чоу давно были не в порядке. Когда она говорила со мной, я заметил, что она находится на грани срыва из-за истории с изменой. Бедная девочка никак не могла понять, почему муж так с ней обращается, коль скоро она не сделала ему ничего плохого. Она стала воображать себе всякие ужасы о том, что от неё хотят избавиться; ей было легче принять версию о внезапно вспыхнувшей безумной страсти между её супругом и Флёр, чем примириться с банальной интрижкой. Как всё и обстояло на самом деле. Я надеялся, пообщавшись с тобой, Чоу отвлечется от этих мыслей.

– О да, я её отвлёк. – Гарри не смог сдержать горького смешка.

– Не надо так… что касается этого письма, вероятно, Чоу находилась в плену своих навязчивых идей, когда его писала. К тому же, она не собиралась отправлять его тебе, разве нет?

– Но…

– Чоу Димсдейл покончила с собой, – твёрдо сказал Дамблдор. – Это всё, Гарри.

– Я должен поговорить с Флёр, – настаивал Гарри.

– Это будет затруднительно. Билл и Флёр отправились на Мартинику, ещё вчера. Я слышал от Артура, что они купили там дом и наложили на него антиаппарационные чары. Флёр хочет, чтобы её ребенок родился там, где тепло, красиво и нет посторонних людей. Гарри, Флёр невиновна, поверь мне – уж я-то сразу вижу, способен ли человек на убийство.

Дамблдор понаблюдал за танцующими драконами и сказал с улыбкой:

– Знаешь, Гарри, у морских коней появилось потомство.

– Как, их стало ещё больше?

– Да. Утром Хагрид прислал мне восторженное письмо. Жеребёнка он назвал твоим именем.

– Не могу сказать, что я безумно ему благодарен, – пробурчал Гарри.

– Намерения у него были самые добрые.

– Чем дольше живу, тем больше убеждаюсь – нет ничего страшнее, чем добрые намерения, – философски сказал Гарри.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него с высоты своих полутора веков и улыбнулся.

 

21

– Приятно видеть, что ты прибавил в весе.

Рон похлопал себя по животу и улыбнулся.

– Небольшая полнота ещё никому не повредила. У человека должны быть резервы. Не всем же быть тощими, как волшебная палочка.

– Если я разжирею, Люциус меня бросит. – Сегодня Гарри был в настроении подразнить своего добропорядочного друга.

Рон вынес это достойно и даже не слишком покраснел.

– Уведешь Снейпа у Малфоя-младшего. Или наоборот, – фыркнул он. – Кстати, о мезальянсах…

– Рон! Ты ли это? Я тебя не узнаю.

– Иди к чёрту! Думаешь, я совсем тупой?

– Ну что ты. Не совсем. Думаю, у тебя есть шансы выучить слово «экзистенциализм».

– Экзи… – Рон облизнул губы и с отчаянием взглянул на Гарри. – Не буду даже спрашивать, что это означает. Наверняка какое-нибудь извращение, настолько неприличное, что его нельзя назвать добрым английским словом.

– В каком-то смысле, так оно и есть. Но вернемся к мезальянсам: кто отличился на этот раз?

– Держи. Это приглашение на свадьбу, – уныло ответил Рон. – Когда я об этой свадьбе услышал, чуть в обморок не упал, поэтому решил предупредить тебя заранее. Не забудь наложить заглушающие чары, когда будешь вскрывать конверт... Снейп будет шафером. Вот ужас-то! Всё бы отдал, только бы не ходить, но Герми сказала, что это будет жутко неприлично. А по мне, ничего более неприличного, чем эта свадьба, представить себе нельзя.

– Ты совсем как Сивилла Трелони – темна вода во облацех, – посетовал Гарри. – Давай уже, раскрой мне ужасную тайну: кто и на ком женится?

– Айрин Слагхорн выходит замуж… – Рон замолчал, собираясь с силами. Гарри едва удержался от восторженного вопля, – …за Дамблдора.

– На Соловьином я поклялся, что никогда и ничему больше не удивлюсь, – медленно и членораздельно произнес Гарри. – Так вот. Я удивлён.

***

– Я каждый день обещаю себе, что не стану читать «Пророк», но каждый день эта кошмарная штука лежит и ждёт, когда её откроют. И я её открываю. – Люциус бросил газету на стол. – Впрочем, сегодняшний номер стоило прочитать. Ты уже получил приглашение?

– Да, вот оно. Рон велел мне наложить заглушающие чары перед тем, как вскрыть конверт.

Гарри помедлил, разглядывая плотный пакет из розовой атласной бумаги, осторожно надорвал. Из конверта выпал шарик размером с горошину и покатился к краю стола. Поттер придержал его пальцем. Раздалось тихое шипение, Гарри поспешно отдёрнул руку. Шарик стремительно увеличился в размерах и превратился в напыщенного вида человечка в треуголке и бархатном кафтанчике с позументами. Человечек поднёс к губам горн и извлек из него пронзительную ноту, потом откашлялся и торжественно произнёс:

– Гарольд Джеймс Поттер! Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор имеет честь пригласить вас на церемонию своего бракосочетания с девицей Айрин Корнелией Слагхорн. Церемония состоится в следующую пятницу, тринадцатого мая 20… года, в церкви Св.Фомы на Аберкромби-стрит. Приглашение распространяется также на одну персону, избранную вами по своему усмотрению.

Человечек шаркнул ножкой, ещё раз протрубил в горн, после чего растёкся, как растаявшая свеча, и превратился в обыкновенную открытку, на которой водили хоровод купидоны.

– Я, конечно, слышал, что на старости лет люди впадают в детство, но чтобы до такой степени… – пробормотал Люциус.

– Ты просто злишься, что тебе предпочли другого.

Люциус фыркнул.

– Хочешь быть персоной, избранной по моему усмотрению? – ухмыляясь, предложил Гарри.

– Это будет называться «пощёчина общественному мнению».

– Да брось. Неужели тебе не интересно? Ты только представь: старина Альбус у алтаря, Снейп в роли шафера…

– Гарри Поттер с любовником – Упивающимся смертью. Нет уж, уволь. Не желаю становиться частью аттракциона.

– Хорошо. Тогда я приглашу Джинни.

– Не возражаю. – Улыбка Люциуса была холодной и сладкой, как замороженный мёд – или яд.

– В ком из нас ты так уверен, в себе или во мне?

– Достаточно посмотреть в твои честные гриффиндорские глаза, чтобы понять: ты не способен на вероломство. — 

Официант подал счёт. Люциус небрежно бросил на стол несколько монет и поднялся.

– Увидимся сегодня?

– Да, я освобожусь к десяти. Подумай насчёт приглашения.

– Не смеши меня.

Гарри проводил взглядом прямую спину Люциуса. Затем посмотрел в окно, на реку, текущую так неспешно, что казалось, она стоит на месте. В жизни не бывает прямых путей, — подумал он. Даже эта могучая река делает повороты, что же говорить о человеке? Не злое начало, а жажда лучшего виной тому, что человек, стремясь к счастью, выбирает кривые тропы. Пусть осуждает его тот, кто никогда не стремился ни к любви, ни к красоте, которых так мало в жизни.

Яркие блики играли на поверхности тёмной воды, и, когда Гарри оторвался от созерцания, ему показалось, что в ресторане темно, как в яме; мелькали перед глазами радужные пятна, и звенела на высокой ноте невидимая струна, отзываясь дрожью в каждом нерве. Поттер прислушивался к этой струне, а где-то на острове в Северном море старый волк поднял морду от растерзанной тушки баклана, и девушка в доме на побережье уронила гребень, и оба вглядывались в пространство перед собой, зачарованные призрачным звоном.

– Сэр, – Гарри вздрогнул. Рядом со столиком нерешительно переминался официант. – С вами всё в порядке?

– Да, – медленно ответил Поттер.

Струна смолкла. На острове в Северном море волк вернулся к своей добыче, девушка в доме на побережье прошлась щёткой по длинным волосам, отсчитывая: «Пятьдесят один… пятьдесят два…»

– Подайте мне счёт, – сказал Гарри.

– Тот джентльмен, что был с вами, всё уже оплатил, – робко заметил официант.

– Это были чаевые, – ответил Поттер. – По своим счетам я всегда плачу сам.

К этому он и пришёл через гнев, тревогу и скорбь, через вину, надежду и боль: какой бы стороной, солнечной или тёмной, ни обернулась к нему жизнь, каким бы путём он ни следовал, он сам будет платить за всякий свой поступок.  
~ fin


End file.
